The Magic Trio and the Order of the Phoenix
by PotterheadNo.04
Summary: The Magic Trio returns to Hogwarts, only to find out that there would be a Pink Toad from the Ministry joining the staff, along with a certain Scott. With Harry's new anger issues, the Pink Toad, the idiotic Prophet and the usual jerk that is Malfoy, the Trio's Hogwarts life is just getting harder. [Part3 of Magic Trio Series]
1. Prologue- The Visit

**-I am not going to put accents in (minus Hagrid's and a little bit of Scotland's, I guess) cuz I am horrible at it. When it is supposed to be accented, imagine it in your brain yourself while reading that they are speaking accented.**

 **-Words of different languages have been Google Translated so please tell me if Google lied to me (idk if I will actually put them in though).**

 **-Both Human and Country names used. If Human name has not been revealed I use Country name or fan-name.**

 **-Sorry if OOC happens. It's unintended.**

 **-I am ignoring 'Davie' in which it shows how a day of a Nation is longer to a human cuz I didn't understand it.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA**

 **-0-0-0-**

Prolougue

The Visit

Harry

Harry was having another hot, normal, miserable day at Number 4, Privet Drive. He was watching the news, eyeing for anything that may be related to Voldemort.

It was going to be a 'normal' day like the Dursleys liked it to be when a knock at the door could be heard. Uncle Vernon went to greet whoever it was.

Harry could hear the door open and Uncle Vernon say: "Yes? Who might you be?"

"I need to see a certain boy in this house," came a familiar voice.

"Who? My son?"

"No, your nephew."

"Why do you need to see him?"

"I have something to give him."

"Give it to me, I'll hand it to him."

"No, if you'll just let me in…"

It then clicked in Harry's mind, and Harry rushed over to the door, and when the saw the person at the door. He saw the bushy eyebrows, green eyes, and the messy blonde hair. But… he was taller. Way taller. As if he aged years.

"…Arthur?" Harry said.

"Ah, there he is, may I go in, sir?" Arthur smiled.

"Don't tell me you're one of them," Uncle Vernon said.

"What do you mean by _them_ , sir?"

Uncle Vernon opened and closed his mouth without saying anything and let him in. Harry happily led him to his room.

"Arthur! I am so glad you came! I've been receiving no letters at all!" Harry said.

"Ah, well I am sure there is a reason for that," Arthur said. Harry had a feeling he wasn't telling him something but Harry didn't question it as he was too grateful of him even just coming to visit him.

"…By the way, you seem older," Harry said.

"Oh, it's because I didn't drink the de-aging potion."

"The de-aging potion? But that potion as dangerous side-effects!"

"Harry, I'm immortal, remember?"

"Ah."

Harry had almost forgotten.

"I'm here to give you this," Arthur held out a phone of some sort, "This is a nation's phone. Again, keep this phone a secret. I gave one of these to Hermione already. Visited her too. Didn't even try to go to Ron's… he probably has no idea what a phone is. Thus, I actually have no idea where the Burrow actually is."

Harry laughed and nodded and held the phone.

"You can phone Lukas, Vlad and me directly from that phone anywhere, anytime. If you need help, phone us," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur," Harry said.

"You're welcome, Harry," Arthur said, "Do you have anything you want to ask me before I leave? I got paperwork to tend to before the World Meeting I have to go to in two days to Mexico."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked immediately, "You said Voldemort can give you effects. His activities… and you're a bit paler than usual…"

"…No… Harry, the truth is I am not fine. That git has been effecting my brother's and I's health greatly these days," Arthur said, "Not a lot, but a little. Enough to make me a bit pale."

Harry didn't know what to do so he just patted Arthur on the back.

"Thanks, Harry…" Arthur sighed, "I swear, I will make sure to punish whoever had spilled the beans to Voldemort. And I will wipe every mark of Voldemort off of Earth."

"I'll help in that for sure. Um, and Arthur, have you been in contact with the others?"

"Minus that visit to Hermione, I haven't really owled her or Ron a lot. Vlad and Lukas I meet of course, at Meetings," Arthur said, "…You know, we could be talking with our real names."

"…I don't really feel comfortable for that yet…?" Harry said, "I'm used to calling you three by your human names."

"Oh, ok. Of course…" England said, and checked his watch, "I really must be going, Harry."

"Ok- uh, I'll accompany you out…"

"No need, Harry, would you open the window for me?"

Harry did what he said.

"Thank you, Harry… see you soon. Just tell your uncle I left like a ghost," Arthur winked, and the next second, a robin was in his place. A robin with green eyes, which was unusual - Harry assumed the green eyes were a mark that this was Arthur, like how Rita Skeeter's beetle form had the marks representing her glasses.

"You're a animagus?!" Harry exclaimed, and the Robin nodded, before flying off.

Harry went back downstairs, and Uncle Vernon asked where Arthur was, Harry said he left.

"But we didn't see him!"

"Let's say he flew off, Uncle."

"So he was one of your kind!"

"No… not really, Uncle Vernon."

And with that, Harry returned to the TV and watched the news with a smile.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **That was the prolougue.**

 **I thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and considering to read it.**

 **This will have weekly updates, every Sunday, until I have written everything- then this will become daily updates. For now I have written up to Ch11. For for 11 weeks at least, weekly updates are guaranteed.**

 **Also, Elleore, my OC, may be appearing in this fanfiction - mentioned for sure. But she really isn't major here. The only influence from her is the Magic Trio trying to find a cure for her aging. BUT I KEEP ON FORGETTING TO WRITE THOSE BITS. HAHAHAHA. So it will only me implied that they are trying to do that.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	2. Ch1- World Meeting

Chapter 1

World Meeting

England

Before World Meeting in Mexico, Wales had phoned England to talk to Ireland in the Meeting.

"Why?" England said, "We never exchange words in the World Meeting."

"But the Death Eaters may be affecting him too," Wales said, "He deserves to know what is happening. His people attends Hogwarts too, after all."

"Uggghhhh," England groaned, "Fine."

"Good," Wales said, and hung up. England wanted to thrash around in his room, but he stopped himself, as he had to leave for the airport.

Talking to Ireland, when he hasn't talked to him ever since his mother died. Well, they may have interacted a few times, but they usually did not talk to each other. If it was a war, just fight. Meeting? Let their bosses to the talking and just stare at each other.

…

This was going to be awkward for sure.

 **-0-0-0-**

The meeting hall started to fill. England, while trying to find Ireland, also tried to see if anyone was missing.

He had talked to Norway and Romania on the phone about trying to find the traitor amongst them. They would note down any suspicious nation, and try to find out the culprint. If someone was missing, they would be a suspect too.

England was sat at his seat, with America to his right. To his left was no-one. He was sat at the edge of a table.

The Meeting was chaotic as usual, and nothing was done. The usual. Usual fight with Frog, usual America joining in the fight, usual Japan agreeing with everyone… Switzerland telling him to stand up for his opinions… usual Germany shouting: "EVERYONE SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

Nothing unusual about all nations – they were all acting naturally. No-one suspicious yet. Also, all nations had come for the meeting. All minus a couple who normally didn't come to meeting due to other reasons.

England had spotted Ireland, who was sitting quietly, staring at the speaking nations with a emotionless pokerface. England had not seen him smile, ever, or get angry or make any other face ever since their mother's death. Ireland had never made another facial expression in front of England. Or anywhere near him.

England wondered if he did when England wasn't in the same room as him.

After the Meeting, England took in a deep breath and begun to walk up to the nation with orange hair. But someone grabbed his elbow when doing so.

"Yo Iggy, where are you going? Let's go get some hamburgers together!" America said in his usual happy tone.

"I am not eating that rubbish," England said, looking at Ireland, "I need to talk to someone."

America looked at where England was looking at.

"Bro, really?"

"…Wales' orders. Now, excuse me… and, I will join you for that hamburger… but I'm not actually eating it!"

"AAHAH! Sure, Iggy, I'll wait for you at the door!"

Before England could scold him for calling him Iggy, he ran away.

"That git," England muttered before Ireland, who was getting up from his seat.

England stood in front him, with crossed arms. Ireland stared into his eyes.

"…"

Silence.

"…"

Awkward silence.

"…So," England was the one to speak.

"…"

"Ireland."

"…"

"I am sure you felt the Dark Magic spreading."

"…"

"Ireland, just talk. Voldemort is back."

"…I know."

"…Are you okay?"

Ireland looked pale too, but England didn't look at him normally so he didn't know if this was normal or not. Ireland also had some bags under his eyes.

"Ireland, is he… uh, doing a lot in your territory?"

"…You don't have to care."

"This is our first conversation in thousands of years."

"So?"

Ireland coughed a little here.

"…Just telling you that. Voldemort is back. With his Eaters."

"…Knew that."

"…Goodbye."

Ireland just nodded.

Ireland… He was… sick, to say the least. England did not know him enough to know is this appearance and personality of him was usual or not. But, it was worth to note that Ireland was… sick. England was not sure if his economy was doing bad, so he concluded that it was the Eaters.

England could not enjoy that burger with America at all, as the thought of Ireland filled his mind.

Not that he would've enjoyed it if it weren't or Ireland, of course. Why would he ever enjoy a burger with America?

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Oh, England. you know you'll enjoy any meal with our dear 'Murica.**

 **I writing Chapter 19 of this fanfic, and I am halfway past the book. Now I am feeling how Order of the Phoenix is the longest HP book with my own hands. But I am always thrilled and happy when writing fanfiction.**

 **Thank you all for reading this.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	3. Ch2- Number 12 Grimmund Place

Chapter 2

Number 12 Grimmund Place

England

England spilled all his tea when he read that letter from Dumbledore that Harry was at Hearing because he cast his patronus in front of his cousin, a muggle, when a dementor attacked. Dumbledore had contacted him about it after Harry was free of all charges.

England was just furious of the fact he had to go through it in the first place. The new ministry was so idiotic. And the _full_ court? The FULL court? England didn't understand that minister that all.

First, he hears that the Ministry is calling Harry the 'Boy who Lied,' England is the 'The Insane One,' and Dumbledore an old fool. Now Harry's was at a hearing?

England asked Dumbledore if he could head to the Order's headquarters, and he said yes. He contacted the Order that England, Norway and Romania would be arriving there too, and Norway and Romania came over to England a bit sooner.

They immediately went to Scotland's after some greetings, and swiftly drunk their de-aging potions, packed them and changed into their teenage clothings. The reason why they rushed is because some of the members of the Order would be coming to fetch them at Scotland's house, as they think they live there- with Norway and Romania having long visits to their home country every now and then. England expected Arthur Weasley to come for them, or Remus Lupin.

They hid their original clothing in a rush as the doorbell rang and Scotland went to get it. England heard the door open from the room, and heard Remus Lupin's voice: "I believe my wife and you have met before. I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm here to get your brothers to…"

"I know, I know. By the way, two of them are adoptive. Arthur told you that, right?" Scotland said, and then the Magic Trio grabbed their trunks before running out the room.

"Good to see you again, sir," England said, shaking his hand in a mannered way.

"Good to see you too, Arthur," Lupin said, "Vlad, where might your bat be?"

"He's on his way," Romania said.

"And your cat, Lukas?" Lupin asked, "You're taking her with you, right?"

"Of course, sir," Norway said, and called for Emilia, who came down from upstairs, startling Lupin.

"I have heard Hermione and Ron talk about the size of her, but wow… I haven't imagined her to be this big," Lupin said in amazement, "And I see Watson is well too."

"He sure is, sir. Shall we get going?" England said.

"Of course, of course," Lupin said, and shook Scotland's hand, "Nice meeting you, sir. I will make sure they are safe."

Scotland just nodded, and he smirked and said: "I'll be seeing you soon, Arthur."

England just dismissed his words and walked outside the house.

"Professor, how are we getting there?" Romania asked.

"I'm not a professor anymore, Vlad… and we'll be using the normal way," Lupin said.

"Normal way?" Romania asked.

"A cab," Lupin simply stated. And Romania made a 'O' with his mouth.

 **-0-0-0-**

When they got off the cab in a place somewhere near their destination, before walking there. It was about a 10 - minute walk. When they arrived in front of their destination, Lupin turned to the trio and spoke:

"Now, you must not speak of this place to anyone. We normally would not let outsiders know about us, but since Dumbledore trusts your older brother and you three, we're letting you three in, understood?"

"Of course, sir," the Trio said, and Lupin revealed Number 12, Grimmund place. They went up to the door and knocked, and the door suddenly opened wide, and revealed Mr Weasley.

"Come in! Quickly, quickly!" he said, and the four scrambled in, and Mr Weasley shut the door, and turned to the Trio.

"I believe we haven't met yet. I've heard a lot about you three, Arthur, Lukas and Vlad," Mr Weasley said, "I'm Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir," England said, and shook his hand. Romania and Norway shook his hand too.

Then someone came running downstairs. It was Hermione. She saw them greeted them.

"Hello! Its been a while, sorry I didn't owl you three often… and I was wondering how Vlad and Lukas came. I thought you two were overseas?" Hermione greeted then asked.

"We came over earlier to England," Romania said.

"I heard that Harry went to Hearing," Norway said, "And how it turned out."

"AH, yes, that. That was annoying," Hermione said, "Harry and Ron is upstairs, come with me!"

"Your rooms are next to theirs," Mr Weasley told them, and the Trio nodded before following Hermione upstairs, to where Harry and Ron was. They left the trunk in the room next to that room before going in there, though, as their trunks were big and a bother to carry around.

They opened the door and when Harry and Ron saw them, they immediately stood up.

"It's nice to see you again, mates!" Ron said, clapping Romania's back.

"Same here," Romania said.

"Harry told us you visited Harry and Hermione, Arthur," Ron said, "How come not me?"

"Because I don't know where you live. You never told me the exact location of the Burrow," England said.  
"But Hermione or Harry didn't tell you their addresses either," Ron said.

"But I got access to their information on the muggle government's database," England said.

"…Yeah I forgot about that," Ron said, "Hey I've noticed you're paler. Are you okay?"

"…This is all thanks to Volde- I mean, You Know Who," England said, knowing that saying the name would only freak Ron out.

"Sooo…. How was your holidays so far?" Romania asked the humans.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Not fine until I came here, the only good part of being at the Dursley's was Arthur's visit, as none of your decided to owl me because of Dumbledore's orders," Harry said, "And even when I came here I went to a hearing. So overall, pretty bad."

"Mine was fine," Ron said, "Just the usual. How about our immortals here?"

"Ron, don't say that out loud where there are a lot of people around in the house, please," England said.

"Oh right. Anyway how was it?" Ron asked.

"To us, Hogwarts is the Holiday," Romania said, "Away from all the paperwork, just learning all the things we already know…"

"Because we already know everything, Hogwarts life if easy for us," Norway said.

"When you've been doing government work for over centuries then you'll want a break from it," England said, "And because we're a secret, we don't even get to use power… not that I would…"

"…And we can't stay in one house for too long as our neighbours would notice our lack of aging…" Romania sighed, "But this time I moved to a remote area so I should be fine to not move for another century."

"I've lived in the wooden hut in the middle of the forest for a while now," Norway said.

"I've live in my current house for a while too. I'm away from the main part of the city too, so I should be fine," England said.

 **(By looking at the Anime and Manga, England's house looks like it's somewhere not near the city. It has lots of trees around it, so it shouldn't be in the centre of the city.)**

The Golden Trio was just smiling awkwardly at their words.

"So I guess immortality was not what I expected," Ron said.

"It really isn't," England sighed, "I don't understand why You-Know-Who even want to be immortal."

"He's… well, crazy," Hermione said.

"…But someone _could_ take my immortality from me…" England muttered.

"What?" Harry said.

"Nothing."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I got about 2 more weeks of holidays left and I am trying to write as much as I can before school starts again. I am also crying on the inside.**

 **Also, idk if Lupin would actually use a cab. But let's just say he did.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	4. Ch3- Prefects

Chapter 3

Prefects

Norway

Nothing bothered Norway too much during his time at Number12, Grimmund Place. Minus that portrait that kept on shouting and screaming.

Everything was fine. Harry was happy with Sirius, the twins were still a prankster and was constantly coming up with ideas for their joke shops…

Then the booklists arrived. Along with the letter containing the news that Hermione and Ron was the Gryffindor House Prefect. The whole of the Weasley family, the Magic Trio, and Harry was surprised by that. By that it means Ron being a prefect.

Hermione got borrowed Hedwig to tell her parents, Ron got promised a new broom…

"Ron, congratulations," England patted his back.

"We need a celebration!" Romania said loudly.

"Of course we do!" Mrs Weasley said, "We definitely do! That's all the boys in the family being prefects!"

"What are we then, next-door neighbours?" Fred and George said in unison, to which people let out some laughter.

 **-0-0-0-**

Everyone was in a celebrating mood. The Dinner table had a big scarlet banner hung over, which read: 'CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE – NEW PREFECTS.'

The food was especially delicious. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody – nearly all of the Order was here to celebrate. The rest of the Weasleys were to arrive.

Norway saw Harry sipping on Butterbear in the corner, and Norway went up to him.

"Hey, Harry, want to talk for a sec?" Norway said, and led Harry outside of the basement were the celebration was taking place, so somewhere more private.

"…So, Harry, you are upset, aren't you? Kind of, at least," Norway said.

"What? No… Ron got the badge! He's my friend! I'm happy for him," Harry said, and took another gulp of butterbeer. Norway gave him a skeptical look.

"Really? Ok then. I just wanted to say that the reason Dumbledore might not have given you that badge is because… well, you already have a lot on your plate. Voldemort's after you, the ministry thinks you're lying about Voldemort, and a lot more," Norway said, and mentally added: _'Besides… Ron being a prefect finally gives him some spotlight.'_

"Yeah, right. Ok, thanks, Lukas," Harry said, "By the way, I need to ask… did you guys not contact me because Dumbledore told you to…"  
"Not tell you anything, yes," Norway said, "Sorry for that."

"No… it's fine. But next time I really don't want to be left in the of everything."

"Of course, Harry. But sometimes, not knowing can do you better. Knowledge can sometimes be a curse."

Harry gave a bittersweet smile.

"…And, this is the first time I heard you talk for this long."

Norway managed a slight smile, before going back into the basement for more food. The Weasleys were so happy that huge smiles never left their faces – though Fred and George had their usual mischievous smile on.

"Now that Ronnikins is a Ickle Prefect-" Fred started.

"-We can't just stay put, can we?" George finished.

"Fred, George don't you dare pull another prank on Ron-!" Mrs Weasley shouted, and the twins ran out the kitchen after grabbing more food, making a run or it.

For the rest of the day, Ron was on his edges, waiting for a spider to pop out of no-where or something along those lines.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Short, I know... That's why it is a double update today!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	5. Ch4- Ministry at Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Ministry at Hogwarts

Romania

On the Hogwarts Express, they found a compartment with one person in it and managed to fit in. Hermione and Ron went for prefect duty, so there was only five of them. The Magic Trio, Harry and Ginny. Then Neville joined them, making them a six. Adding the other person made it a seven.

That one person was Luna Lovegood, whom the Magic Trio already knew, as she could see creatures that normal wizard couldn't – just like them. So she knew Flying Mint Bunny and all the other magic creature friends of the Trio.

Luna was introduced to the other 5th years, and Neville introduced them to his 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia.' Which exploded and shot icky goo, called stinksap, everywhere. Then Cho, Harry's crush, opened the compartment door, gave an awkward hello to Harry, and left.

Ginny cleaned up the mess with a simple spell, then the compartment was back to normal, just before the Trolley Lady arrived. They purchased mass amounts of sweets.

Romania was nibbling on his Chocolate Frog when Ron and Hermione came back. Ron snatched up and ate a Chocolate Frog straight away, before seating himself. Hermione followed.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," Hermione said, "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's Slytherin Prefect?" Ron said loudly.

 _"_ _Malfoy,"_ Harry said.

"'Course," Ron said, making that frog disappear into his mouth in a matter of seconds, then taking another one.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a _concussed troll…"_

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," Ron said.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Anthony would make a great prefect," Norway said.

"He would," Romania agreed, "But. Malfoy? What?"

"Exactly! Why would anyone want him as a prefect?" Ron shouted.

"He's almost worshipped in Slytherin," England informed, "Everyone seems to do whatever he wants. Minus a few minorities like Malcom, Graham and myself."

"Yeah, because _'I'm going to tell my father about this!'_ " Harry said, mimicking Malfoy, and compartment managed to laugh a little.

"He does always says that, doesn't he?" Romania said.

"Speaking of his father… he was there," Harry said, "With Voldemort. He heard every word of Voldemort."

Romania got that he was trying to say to Hermione and Ron that Lucious Malfoy knew of the nations and might've told his son about it, without saying the exact words as Luna, Ginny and Neville was in the compartment with them.

"Of course he was, though. He's a Death Eater, isn't he?" Hermione said, while nodding, messaging that she got it. Then the compartment door slid open.

 _"_ _What?"_ The Magic Trio and the Harry said in unison before Malfoy can even open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, Lupei, Kirkland and Bondevik," Malfoy said, "Or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you four, have been made a _prefect_ , which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry said, "But you, unlike me, are a _git_ , so get out and leave us alone."

Romania thought that Harry was getting more savage by the year, as the compartment laughed. **(By the way, when I say 'laugh' as a group. Just imagine Norway making a smile. Him laughing out loud would be OOC. And England wouldn't have a hysterical laughter if it isn't something special or he's drunk.)**

Malfoy's lips curled at that, "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked, "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line. And," he turned to look at the Magic Trio, "I will be keeping an eye on you three too…"

"GET OUT!" Hermione shouted, done with the _(SENSORED)_ that Malfoy was giving.

Malfoy sneered at Harry one last time before departing with his two gorilla bodyguards. The compartment- minus Ron, who begun eating another frog- was unnerved by Malfoy's words.

'Dogging.'

 _'_ _DOG_ ging.'

Perhaps Sirius really shouldn't have followed them to the station to say goodbye to Harry. Or perhaps it was just another coincidence.

The slience was present in the compartment, the train's noise and the sound of Luna flipping the pages of the magazines, and the sound of Ron eating the only sound to be heard.

Hermione was the one who broke it by saying they should change into their uniform now. They did, and the train arrived at the station soon.

When they got off the train, Romania expected to hear Hagrid's accented, gruff voice leading the First years, but instead, Romania could hear a female voice, shouting the lines: "First Years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry said. Which was exactly what Romania was thinking.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "But we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

"Oh yeah."

"I wonder where Hermione and Ron is," Romania said, "When will their Prefect Duty end? Oh wait, they'll be leading the First-Years to our dorms… But should get to eat with us."

England nodded from the side, while the went to where the stagecoaches were. Harry seemed to look at them carefully, then look back to their back to see if Ron or Hermione was there or not.

Ron camp to them first, then Hermione followed. Harry tried asking something about a horse to Hermione, but Luna interfered by showing up with Ron's owl.

"…Can we even fit in one stagecoach?" Ginny said.

"We'll manage," England said, "And what were you saying about a horse, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said.

"What horse things?" Ron asked.

"They're called threstrals," England said.

"I've heard of them, only the people who's seen death can see them," Hermione said.

"Correct," Romania said, "They're a whole bunch of them around Hogwarts.

"You three can see them too?" Ginny said, "Then…"

"My mother," England quickly said.

"Oh…" Ginny said.

Then they boarded the stagecoach. It was a little cramped, but they managed. Harry sat by the window, staring out of it, looking at the threstrals.

"Can anyone else in here see them?" England asked, "The trestrals."

"I can," Luna said, "Ever since my first day here. I saw my mother, too."

"…Must've been hard for you four…" Hermione said.

"Oh, well… my mother's death was ages ago, and I still have my father," Luna said dreamily.

"Ok, moving on, why is the Grubby-Plank woman here instead of Hagrid?" Ginny said, "What's she doing back here? Hagrid didn't leave, did he?"

"I'll be quite glad if he has," Luna said, "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is!" Harry, Ron and Ginny said angrily, then they shot a look at Hermione and the Magic Trio.

"Erm… yes… he's very good…" Hermione said.

"…Uh…" Romania said, not wanting to say no but knowing that Hagrid's teaching really isn't the best.

"Well, we think he's a bit of a joke in Ravenclaw," Luna said.

"You lot got a rubbish sense of humour, then," Ron snapped, "Lukas, is this true?"

"Well, his teaching really isn't the best, is it?" Lukas said, "I may not think hes a joke but I still don't think his teaching qualifies as _'good.'"_

Ron, Harry and Ginny had a look of betrayal on.

"I agree with Lukas," England said, "But I do like him, Hagrid. But not looking at him, but the teaching… it is not _great_."

Romania nodded along, "What they said. No offense. The skrewt… " he shuddered at the thought of them.

Luna didn't seem to even care that Ron just mocked their house. She just watched them like one would watch a TV show.

And the skrewt.

If it had gotten to a human, the human might've died.

 **-0-0-0-**

Even in the hall they did not find Hagrid. The Golden Trio, Ginny and Romania worried that he may have left. The subject then went to the single empty seat at the end of the table. Then the subject changed to a pink lady sat at the table.

"Who's that?" Hermione said, then something hit Harry, as his eyes widened.

"It's that Umbridge Woman!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who?" Hermione said.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Which means she probably does not have a good view on you," Romania said, "And if you remember her, she was probably the annoying one at the hearing."

Harry nodded, and Hermione frowned.

"Works for Fudge? What on Earth's she doing here, then?" Hermione said.

"Dunno…" Harry muttered.

To Romania, the phrase 'What on Earth' was weird. Because to him, it was the same as saying: 'What on every nation' – which included him. Also, when people said something with 'motherland' in it, it was weirder. Because it technically referred to him if the speaker was Romanian. And Romania was a male. A man. So… he was a male motherland. Fatherland?

It… it just got funny, for Romania at least.

Soon, the First Years came in with McGonagall, and the hat started to sing.

And for the first time a long time, it gave a warning.

 _'…_ _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, I know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in Danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting Now begin.'_

"…A warning," Romania let out while he clapped.

"I wonder if its given a warning before," Hermione said.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick, appearing from the tables, "The hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels –"

He was going to continue, but McGonagall had started to read out the names.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

 **-0-0-0-**

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to greet the students before the feast.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The plates were filled with delicious food once again. The courses were still looked as scrumptious as ever.

Romania immediately got some of the pie and some of the meat, along with bread.

"Excellent," Ron said, taking some chops- actually, a lot of chops.

"What were you saying before the sorting?" Hermione asked NHN.

"Oh yes," Nick said, "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: _Stand together, be strong from within."_

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Ron said. Romania had no idea what he just said with that full mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick politely asked, while Hermione looked like she could puke any second. Ron gave an enormous swallow and said: "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea," Nearly Headless Nick said, "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends?" Harry said, looking over at the Slytherin table- more specifically at Malfoy, "Fat chance. I mean, Arthur is in Slytherin and Lukas is in Ravenclaw… but the other Slytherins I don't necessarily want to get to know."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," Nick said, "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate Houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," Ron said.

Nearly Headless Nick looked highly aggravated at the redhead.

" _Terrified?_ I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins—"

"What blood?" Ron asked, "Surely you haven't still got—?"

"It's a _figure of speech!"_ Nearly Headless Nick said, trembling in annoyance, "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" Hermione said while looking furiously at Ron.

"Node iddum eentup sechew," was what Ron said, as his mouth was filled with food again. Nick did not think that as an adequate apology, and he floated away to the Creevy Brothers.

"Well done, Ron," Hermione snapped at Ron, who gave another huge gulp.

"What?" Ron said, "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh forget it," Hermione said in annoyance.

"Ron, you don't really know how to read the mood, do you?" Romania asked.

"What's reading the mood? How can read the mood?" Ron said, stuffing his mouth with more food.

"…Ok, you're reminding me a _lot_ of Alfred now…" Romania muttered, and continued with his piece of beef.

Ron quirked his head in curiosity before returned to his plate and devouring everything in it.

Throughout the feast, Romania would often catch some First-years giving weird glimpses to him. They must think he's a vampire. Nothing new. Then some older years seemed to tell them that Romania wasn't a vampire, and the first-years just gave a skeptical look and returned to their meal.

After all students were finished, Dumbledore rose again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said, "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Though Romania could think of the numerous times the Golden Trio had wondered in there)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"And I have noticed Mr Vladimir Lupei earning attention from our First Years. Let me remind everyone that he is _not_ a vampire.

"Furthermore, we have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There will also be another new professor, but he isn't here yet. Could we welcome these two for now?"

A polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause took place, The Golden Trio exchanged slightly panicked looks, as Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching. But Romania was sure Dumbledore would've notified the Magic Trio if Hagrid was truly not coming back- besides. He'll still be down in his hut even if he isn't teaching, right?

Dumbledore than tried to continue, keyword: _'tried.'_

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem."_

Dumbledore taken aback for a split second before he sat back down, looking at Umbridge. The other professors looked either looked stunned or gave her pink lady weird looks. No-one had interrupted the Headmaster during his speech before.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Professor Umbridge said overly sweetly that it sounded fake- it probably was fake. Her voice was high-pitched, and the kind that would annoy you once you hear it. She gave another ' _Hem, hem'_ before continuing.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

But as far as Romania was aware of, no-one smiled or even just looked happy. They were either being sleepy after a full stomach, or taking offense at being addressed as though they were some toddlers.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be _very good friends!"_

The students of Hogwarts exchanged looks. Was she serious?

That annoying _'Hem, hem'_ was heard again, and she continued in a more serious tone, the girly mistress gone.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake…"

Romania slipped out of consciousness and into the world of daydreaming from that point. Romania could see other students chatting, laughing quietly, daydreaming, reading, and doing something else.

On the Ravenclaw table, Norway's prefect friend, Anthony, was trying not to fall asleep to be a good example for the first years, Michael had begun to read a book, Terry was starting into his goblet, and Norway was staring Umbridge with half-closed eyes while leaning on the table. Luna Lovegood was reading her father's magazinel.

On the Slytherin Table, England too was leaning on his hand on the table while staring at Umbridge. Only that his eyes were open and that his eyebrows were quirked. The two second-years beside him, Malcom and Graham, was near sleeping. Malcolm and had his head on the table, while Graham was leaning on his hand.

On the Hufflepuff table, the new prefect, Erinie MacMillan, was trying to stay awake and trying to look like he was paying attention to the pink lady., trying to keep up to his prefect status like Anthony.

Overall, everyone was bored. When Romania's attention was back at Umbridge, she was still speaking.

"…Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned-"

Then something very interesting happened. Someone slammed open the same door the fake Moody had slammed open to get in the hall, and had interrupted Umbridge's speech. Romania could only smirk.

But then his jaw dropped as he saw Scotland in the doorway. He looked at England, who had also seen him, and had wide eyes and had his jaw dropped as well. Everyone's attention was turned to Scotland now.

"Oh, am I interrupting somethin'?" Scotland said, "Sorry, continue on."

" _Hem, hem._ As I was saying… Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally sat down to the student's relief, and Dumbledore clapped. The other professors followed his lead, and begun to clap. Some students begun to clap too as manners.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most _illuminating_ ," Dumbledore said after he was on his two feet again, bowing to her, "Now, our last new professor has come! Please welcome Allistor Kirkland. He will be replacing Professor Binns-"

Everyone's eyes widened and everyone started to jump up from their chairs and cheer loudly. Claps, whistling, shouts of joy… everyone was truly happy that Binns was gone. The Golden Trio too was clearly happy as ever. Minus Hermione, who just clapped. She didn't think his lessons were that boring from the start anyway. Though she would agree that this applause was one of the loudest in Hogwarts history.

"YES!" Ron yelled, _"YEEEEES!"_

Fred and George were whistling, and some students were crying tears of joy.

"- as he has agreed to my suggestion to take a break from teaching for a few years. For a couple of years, Professor Kirkland will be teaching History of Magic. Now, I was saying… Quidditch tryouts will be held…" Dumbledore continued on when the applause died off.

"You have to be kidding me," Ron said in joy, "Binns is gone!"

"But- what is he doing here?" Romania said, "He didn't tell us about this!"

"He must've wanted to be a secret, a surprise," Hermione said, "And Umbridge's speech. I have to agree that it was _illuminating_."

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy. I mean, it was dull until Arthur's brother showed up and made everything better."

"I said _illuminating_ , not _enjoyable_ ," Hermione said, "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry said, "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," Hermione said, "You got it, Vlad, didn't you?"

"Was there?" Ron said, looking at Romania.

"Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged,' and 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited,'" Romania quoted, trying to mimic her.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron said.

"I'll tell you what it means," Hermione huffed, extremely annoyed at Ron, who to Ron reminded him of America.

 _"_ _It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Now that is a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Almost done with this, so daily updates should be coming soon, if life goes as planned.**

 **Also, wonderful news - it was be stormy on my first day of school! HAH! Splendid start for the school year, don't you agree?**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	6. Ch5- Just not the parents

Chapter 5

Just not the parents

Harry

Hermione had also told them that Scotland, or Allistor Kirkland, was Dumbledore's method of silently fighting back to the ministry.

Now in the Gryffindor common room, which to Harry felt like real home, Harry felt very comfortable. As he entered his dorm, he felt something was wrong, as just before he came in, he had heard talking.

Ron was at prefect duties, and by his side was Vlad and Neville.

"Hi," Harry said, opening his own trunk.

"Hey, Harry," Dean said, "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," Harry muttered, even if being the Dudleys weren't wonderful and he had went to an hearing, "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Dean said, chuckling, "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked, placing his Mimbulus mimbletonia on his bedside cabinet.

The answer did not come immediately. And even when he did, his back was facing Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

 _"_ _What?"_ Harry said in surprise, pausing his actions before continuing.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

"But—why?" Harry said, astonished.

"Well," he said, "I suppose… because of _you_."

"What d'you mean?" Harry said.

"Well," Seamus said, avoiding Harry's eyes, "She… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too… and Kirkland…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool? Arhtur is insane?"

Seamus finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes, "Yeah, something like that."

Instead of speaking back, Harry threw his wand down onto his bedside table, and angrily changed into his pajamas.

Harry was sick of it- sick of everything. The hearing, the things they say… the bloody Daily Prophet… He plopped down onto bed- which was done angrily as well.

"Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?" Seamus asked carefully just as Harry begun to draw down his bed curtains.

"What are you asking _me_ for?" Harry retorted angrily, "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"ALRIGHT, LET'S NOT GET INTO PARENTS AREA," Vlad suddenly shouted, jumping up, he too was in his pajamas now, with Negru hanging from his bedframe, "Anything but the parents area. No. You do NOT get into that area. Harry, calm down a little."

"What he said!" Seamus shouted at Harry.

"Vlad! He's-"

"Accusing you, yes, he did that a little. But calm down, I know Cedric is a hard topic on you… Seamus, don't ask about it, ok? Just… there. Leave it. Seamus respect what Harry is feeling right now."

But Harry's temper was only boiling more and more. So much that he snatched up his wand, and jumped onto his knees on his bed.

" _Whoah_ \- ok, Harry, put that down…" Vlad said, which did not help with Harry's anger.

"What's going on?"

Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes traveled from Harry, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

 _"_ _What?"_ Ron said, "Harry wouldn't do that—we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about Arthur and me!" Harry yelled loud as he could.

 _"_ _Oh,"_ Ron said, "Oh… _right."_

"You know what?" Seamus said, "I would ask to move dorms, but as there is are some sane people in this dorm," he glanced at Dean and Vlad, "I won't… but…"

"Wait, Vlad, you're taking his side?" Ron said, "He believes in the horrible things they say about Arthur, Harry and Dumbledore!"

"I am not taking any side in this," Vlad said, "Neutral. But just not the parents. Harry, I know the Prophet is wrong, and that, no offense Seamus, that Seamus' mother is wrong for believing in them. BUT you shouldn't have a go at someone's parents."

"Oh, being neutral now? As far as I know, you sneak out of bed some nights!" Seamus shouted, "To meet up with that Slytherin and Ravenclaw!"

"Um… as I told Harry and Ron… I just go to the Common Room…" Vlad said, his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose.

"Besides, as far as I know, nobody knows what exactly happened that night, with Diggory!" Seamus exclaimed, "If the survivor here opens his mouth, then maybe I'll believe him!"

yeah"I don't need to talk, though, do I? Just look at the Prophet!" Harry shouted, Vlad now just sweat-dropping on his bed. Unable to calm the situation down.

"The Prophet! I read it alright!" Seamus said, "And I believe in it now! Why do you have to avoid about the topic of that night? It only makes you more suspicious!"

"That's out of order, Seamus," Ron said, turning as red as his hair.

 _"_ _Out of order_ , am I?" Seamus shouted, "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" Ron angrily shouted out.

"Then you're mad too," Seamus in disgust.

"Yeah? Well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" Ron jabbed himself in the chest with a finger, "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to continue on his argument, then he decided it was not, as he pulled down his curtains in anger. But he pulled it down with such power than the curtains broke and landed on the floor, making it really embarrassing for him.

Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean, Vlad and Neville.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" Ron aggressively spoke.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," Dean shrugged, "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'll weasel _anything_ out of _anyone!"_ Seamus snapped, "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet, they don't know our headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles—"

"My gran says that's rubbish," Neville piped up carefully, "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's canceled our subscription. We believe Harry," he said simply. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

"And he is," Vlad added, "I believe in Harry, Dumbledore and Arthur. Just… not the parents…" the last bit was barely heard.

Harry felt thankful toward Neville. And kind of hoped that Vlad was on his side from the start. Perhaps he would've been on his side and not neutral if he hadn't brought up the parents.

Harry pulled down his curtains and lied down. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But the anger kept him from sleep.

What a load of rubbish. Seamus and his mother, they were all wrong. He knew what he saw that night.

Then the thought of Arthur crossed his mind. What might he be facing now with the Slytherins? Be probably had a fight with someone too. And with nobody at his side. Must be hard for him.

Would he be wishing now that he could just tell them his true identity as the very country Harry was from, and punish them? But the Slytherins would probably only dismiss his words as inane if he says that.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Well I am three chapters away from the final chapter so I decided to start posting. But instead of daily it is going to be once in two days. Idk. Might be daily. At least one in three days.**

 **I have also started to re-write White Halls cuz the last is crappy and I am fixing up a few bits as my writing had improved since then.**

 **Also, yeah... nobody should go for the parents when insulting people. Whatever they did to you (minus murder or some serious crime like that), insulting that someone's parents immedeately makes you the bad one. I mean thats bow stuff in the schools I've been to worked.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	7. Ch6- England's Frustration

Chapter 6

England's frustration

Norway

That night, Norway had managed to convince his friends that Harry was in fact, not lying. Though the other guy in their dorm still stood on the Ministry's side. Which annoyed Norway deeply.

He was so tempted to shout: "Emilia, scratch!" when the boy started to talk about some load of rubbish. But he relinquished his desire, and slept.

The next morning in the breakfast hall, he immediately knew something happened to Harry last night. Him and Seamus and Dean, whom normally sat near them, was sitting far away from them, and Harry didn't seem happy at all. Irritated, as Hermione held out a paper- the Daily Prophet.

Norway told his friends to save him a seat before walking up to them.

"What does the enemy say now?" he said.

"Oh, hello Lukas," Hermione said, "…Nothing about Dumbledore, Harry or Arthur. That's good. Though I am starting to notive the Ministry acctacking Harry and Dumbledore more than they attack Arthur. Articles about Arthur only comes up every once in a while."

"They still come up with rubbish even without Skeeter. They're a talent, don't you think?" Norway said.

"They really are," Hermione huffed, as Ron got his timetable from McGonagall. Norway go this from Flitwick at the same time, as the two professors moved by together.

"Look at today!" Ron groaned, "History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and Double DADA… At least Binns is replaced by that Allistor Kirkland…"

"…Who should not be here!" England shouted, appearing next to Norway and seating himself in the Gryffindor table aggressively, "You have no idea- last night, everyone asked me if he was my brother, to which I said yes, then they ask me about-"

"We get it, Arthur, calm down," Romania said, and England let out a deep breath.

"I need to go talk to him now."

"You can't go up to the teacher's table!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, watch me," England said,, suddenly standing up even if he only sat a few seconds ago, "I need to have a word with him. And Dumbledore."

England turned to the teacher's table, only to see that Scotland was already there in front of him.

"Didn't notice me? Yer senses are numbed," Scotland said with a smirk.

"Well as I said, I need to have a word with you," England said, and continued on in their language, _"THE HELL are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Dumbledore invited me here. Kind of like a little defense against that Pink Lady."_

 _"_ _Dumbledore- argh!"_

 _"_ _It actually is a good idea,"_ Norway said, _"To get another nation here."_

 _"_ _BUT WHY_ HIM!" England shouted, pointing at Scotland.

"What, have a problem, little brother?" Scotland let out a small laugh, swapping back to English.

"I have _lots_ of problems about it!"

"What, the fact that I get to teach you, and have the power over you?"

"Exactly that. Don't expect me to do well in your class."

"Don't expect me to give ya good grades and give ya special treatment."

"Oh no, you probably will give me one," England said, arms crossed, "A _horrible_ treatment!"

"Correct. Don't expect an O from yer History of Magic essays, dear Iggy," Scotland said, smirking.

"Wait- professor, wouldn't that be unfair?" Hermione said, while England shouted at hi not to call him Iggy.

"That's the point. And, it was a joke," Scotland said, patted England head- who was still huffing in anger- and turned back to the teacher's table, then stopped, then turned back and handed England his timetable.

"Why do you have this?" England said, but Scotland walked off without answering.

 _"_ _ARGH!"_ England shouted in frustration, ready to pull out all of his hair.

"Arthur, deep breaths, deeeeeeeeep breath," Romania said, and England unconsciously followed his words.

Then the twins came, and Hermione went to tell them to take down something from the Griffindor Notice Board. Then they went to on to how hard this year was going to be with the OWLs, and furture careers. Ron and Harry wished to be an Auror- because it was cool, meanwhile Hermione wanted to something worthwhile. To which Ron and Harry said an Auror and worthwhile. Then Hermione said she could take SPEW further.

At that Ron and Harry looked like they wanted to sigh.

"Your careers would be very important, OWLs are important," England said, "It will decide what you become. AND you shouldn't choose Auror as your future career just because it is cool."

"Being an Auror not just ' _cool_ ' but it is ' _dangerous_ ' as well," Norway added.

"I think we've been through a couple of dangerous situations already," Ron said.

"True," Harry nodded.

Then Norway left the Gryffindors and England and went to the Ravenclaw table where his friends had saved him a seat. They were reading a book each.

"Reading?" Norway said.

"It's the OWLs this year, have to spend all the time we have on preparing, don't we?" Michael said.

"Terry, Michael I don't think you two need to be reading that book on potions. You're already excellent at it, how about you try History of Magic?" Anthony said.

"You're the one to speak, Prefect Boy," Michael said.

"I think you'll all do good," Norway said.

"And you'll do good- of course you would," Michael said in a low voice, "You already know everything… argh I can't concentrate!"

"Michael, is something wrong?" Terry asked, concerned.

"Yes something is wrong," Michael said, "You know my girlfriend?"

"Wait, _what?"_ Terry and Anthony said in unison.

"…Haven't I told you three yet?"

"No, you _haven't!"_ Terry shouted, "Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"I thought she fancied Harry Potter," Anthony said.

"That's the point. I am just scared that she's just with me to move on from him, that she doesn't actually like me," Michael stressed.

"I don't she'll be the person who'll do that," Norway said, "…So you were the reason why she didn't freeze every time she saw Harry this holiday…"

"She didn't?" Michael said, "And wait a sec, how do you know that?"

"Arthur, Vlad, Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione and I all spent the holidays together. The last couple of months of it," Norway said. Michael just groaned.

"She didn't tell me about it…"

Probably because she thought she thought she'll accidentally slip out some information about the Order and Sirius if she did tell him. Norway just told him that she probably forgot to tell you, just like how he forgot to tell them that he had a girlfriend.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Kadek8785 - you are right. Seamus was wrong too, for your exact reasons. Just in case some people gets the wrong idea.. I never meant to make Harry the bad guy. I just wanted to make my point about insulting parents. I also thought Romania wouldn't like insulting parents for some reason. It is just cultural differences. Some places might not care about parent insults, and it may be a joke in some places. Like, even in the same country, all towns have different styles and all schools have different unspoken rules.**

 **Also, thank you for reading, and even more thank you if you favourited, followed or reviewed! They are always appreciated.**

 **EDITED like some hours later - thank you anthony111 for pointing out the mistake.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	8. Ch7- The two new Professors

Chapter 7

The two new Professors

Harry

The normally-boring class of Binns, which made Harry sleepy as soon as he stepped in it, didn't have the usual 'sleeping spell' over the classroom this time.

When they went in the classroom, they would normally see the chalkboard and Binns floating in front of it, looking as boring as ever, but this time, they saw the chalkboard, and next to it was a desk with a chair. Professor Kirkland was sitting on that chair, his feet on his desk, and he was reading today's the Daily Prophet – the same one Hermione read this morning.

Students filed into the class and seated themselves, eventually filling all the seats. All of them who did not seem to be sleepy yet, but rather interested on how this lesson would go. After everyone was seated Professor Kirkland closed his newspaper and casually asked us.

"That ghost didn't tell me anythin'. What have ya'll learnt?"

Hermione, being Hermione, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Goblin Rebellions, Professor, we've learnt about Goblin Rebellions."

"And?"

"Nothing else, Professor, just Goblin Rebellions."

"…Are ya kiddin'?"

"No, Professor."

The nation let out a deep sigh, "Now I know why I got a loud applause. _Just_ Goblin Rebellions? That's gotta be the most borin' topic! For four years you learnt about _Goblin Rebellions?_ Alrigh', we're starting from scrap. No more Goblin Rebellions!"

The class was full with murmurs of joy and cheer while Hermione said: "But Professor, our OWLs will be on them. We need to know them, don't we?"

"I will be writing this year's OWL," Kirkland said. And more silent cheers issued, "But just because that, don't expect it to be easier."

Some students groaned.

"And before we get started with the lesson, I'll have to introduce ya to some the wee rules in this class," Kirkland said, "First, yer banned to use the disrespectful word for the muggleborns. Second, yer gonna pay attention to my class. So, before we start. Any questions? Put yer hand up."

Seamus put his hand up. Professor Kirkland nodded at him.

"…How do you have a Scottish accent if Arthur's English? You two are brothers, right?" Seamus asked.

"We do look like we have some age difference, don't we?" Professor Kirkland said, "I'm born in Scotland. Arthur in England. My other two younger brothers Seamus and Dylan are respectively Northern Ireland and Wales. We also have the youngest, who is Peter, who bought the Sealander status and became a Sealander. Ya can argue he's English too."

"…How can you all be from different countries?" Seamus asked further.

"We just are, lad," Kirkland said, "Anyone else?"

Lavender's hand rose. Kirkland nodded at her.

"Which house are you from, sir?"

"Slytherin."

She wore a face of shock but then it changed to a face of 'oh yeah it kinda makes sense,' as she probably went through everything he did from interrupting Umbridge to annoying Arthur.

No-one raised their hand. Harry actually thought he was good at handling the questions. Harry would've at least buffered a little or had some pause for thinking to keep his secret and answer the questions without slipping a single bit of information. It must be from his experiences, Harry thought. The many years of it.

"Alrigh' then. Let's get started," Professor Kirkland said, and took his feet of the desk before standing up and walking up the board and picked up the chalk, "Let's start with the very beginning – Anceint Greece and Egypt. Magical times. We'll follow up the timeline and also look into some Muggle history."

"Muggle history? But this is History of Magic, isn't it, professor?" one student asked.

"I don't think ya know it, but muggle and magic history is closely related," Professor Kirkland said, "Muggle World War One rose around the time Grindelwald did. There are much more connections than ya think. Speakin' of WW1. We will be gettin' into that too, so ya might wanna ask some muggle-borns who knows about it about it to gain some before-hand knowledge of it. Now, let's begin."

The rest of the class was very, very, interesting. He explained the origins of Magic, and how muggles and wizards used to cooperate with each other.

After the class, which was the first ever History of Magic class where no-one slept or even became sleepy, everyone was chatting about it. About his teaching, about his choice of topic…

"This lesson was by far the most interesting History of Magic!" Hermione said.

"Of course it is," Ron said, "This one wasn't Binns!"

"Professor Binn's lessons were interesting enough too," Hermione said.

"Alright. Whatever you say," Ron said, "But I think this one was more interesting because he was living during that time."  
"Ron! Don't say that out loud!" Hermione shouted, and hit him with her book, which must've hurt a lot because it was very thick. Vlad was nodding furiously besides Hermione.

"OW! Right. Right," Ron said, "Harry, what d'you think of the lesson?"  
 _"Amazing,"_ Harry said.

"By the way, he probably wasn't alive during that time," Hermione added in a whisper, "Was he?"

"...I think he was," Romania whispered, "I was, too. But I was really young. I can't remember much from that time… I think I was unstable then."

Hermione nodded.

"You know, I don't think I'll be upset any time soon," Ron said.

"But we have Snape next. Who's probably going to wipe out all the joy we have in us," Vlad said.

"Don't remind me, mate, I had just forgotten," Ron said, and whispered in Vlad's ear: "But he knows you're a nation, wouldn't he have respect for you?"

"Nope. The only person he'll ever be respectful to is Dumbledore," Vlad said, "He doesn't care about it, really."

"That's so Snape," Ron muttered, as they made their way down to the dungeons.

 **-0-0-0-**

Potions was unfair as ever; he didn't care that Vlad was Romania. Not at all. Divination, well, it was divination. Trelaweny predicted Harry's death again, and Ron slept.

Romania or Vlad – Harry still was not used to calling him 'Romania' – was at always at the edge of sleep but not asleep during Divination.

After those lessons, DADA came.

"I wonder how that Umbridge woman would teach," Vlad said, "…I just have a bad feeling about her. She's from the Ministry."

"Don't we all," Hermione huffed, and they entered the classroom. As they stepped in, the whole place just gave Harry 'get out of here' vibes. Just that woman sitting in that chair with that smile gave Harry those vibes.

Harry just felt it. That this lesson was not going to be good. And he was proven right when Umbridge when she said: "Well, good afternoon!" overly sweetly.

"Good afternoon," was heard throughout the room sporadically. Those voices were murmurs, and just one or two was not.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge said, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

Harry relinquished his desire to groan, and chanted what she desired with the rest of the class.

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

"There, now," Professor Umbridge sweetly spoke, "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Wands away? What did she mean? Surely they need their wands to learn how to cast the spells? Then Umbridge got out her own wand from her bag, and swished it, making the chalk write on the chalkboard. The words read:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge said, turning from the board to face the class, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the words in cursive:

 _Course aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Everyone got their quills and parchments out and begun to write what was on the board down. When everyone was done, Umbridge spoke again:

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur 'yes' throughout the room.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the students spoke in unison. Umbridge smiled.

"Good," Professor Umbridge said, "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

She proceeded to go and sit back in her chair and watch over the class. Harry followed her orders and begun to read. The book was extremely dull and boring. So boring that he wanted Binns to teach this class. And that says a lot. Harry started into the page for minuted, without really readed.

Ron was twirling his quill in his hand, Hermione was staring at Umbridge – she haven't even opened her book, which took Harry by surpise and Hermione out of all people was the last person who Harry though will disobey teacher's orders. Romania was the only one reading. But even he was reading at a very slow rate.

Umbridge seemed to have noticed it too- Hermione's lack of reading, as did the rest of the class. After a few more minutes, all eyes were on Hermione instead of their books.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked Hermione.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now," Professor Umbridge said, "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge said, trying to keep her voice sweet, even if it was clear that she was annoyed and angry.

"Well, I don't," Hermione bluntly spoke, "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which most of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley," Ron said while making his hand shoot up into the air.

Professor Umbridge, her smile becoming more wide, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands as well, while Vlad carefully assessed the situation. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge asked, still maintaining her false sweetness.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" Harry loudly said, "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a—"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge shouted – but even her shout was coated in sweetness.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge turned away from him again, ignoring him. But now other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge asked Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean said, "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat," Professor Umbridge said, finally letting some of her annoyance through her voice, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "Extremely dangerous half-breeds. And I can see danger just in this classroom. If you wish to learn how to protect yourself truly, how about you deal with him first?"

Vlad flinched at that.

"If you mean Professor Lupin and Vlad," Dean angrily piped up, "he was the best we ever had and Vlad is not—"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "We just—"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put her hand up, huffing, just as Umbridge turned away from her. Hermione gave Vlad a look telling him to stand up for himself. She had just discriminated him for how he looked like. Harry thought it was stupid to think Vlad was a vampire just for his fang and red eyes.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you—"

"Well, he did turn out to be a Death Eater the Ministry thought to be dead," Vlad spoke up, getting a look of approval from Hermione that he finally spoke up, "Though I have to say we did learn from him, despite his way of teaching… and… I'm not a-"

"Your hand is not up! Mr-"  
"Lupei. Vladimir Lupei," Vlad said, putting his hand up, "And- as I was saying… I'm not a vampire… Dumbledore said during his speech, if you can recall. I also am wondering how we'll pass out exams if we don't know the spells?"

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up, and also ignoring Vlad's claim that he was not a vampire.

"Parvati Patil, continuing on with Vlad's approach… isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," Professor Umbridge dismissively said.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Parvati said with quirked eyebrows, "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry loudly said, his fist in the air again. Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she softly said, still smiling.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said. His temper rising and his face turning red.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Professor Umbridge said.

"Hmm, let's think…" Harry said mockingly, "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

Students gasped and flinched at that while Vlad gave a look at Harry. Umbridge did not even flinch.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

All eyes were on them now.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead in the first place," Harry angrily shouted, "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Professor Umbridge said, "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

Harry was about to shout back when Vlad did instead, taking everyone by surprise.

"Professor, can you stop for a moment and consider the fact that Harry might be speaking of the truth? There were two people who survived that night! Two witnesses," Vlad said, "If you could-"

"Your hand is not up! Mr Lupei. I would like to chase you out of my class," Umbridge gave another laugh, "As I do not appreciate a non-human in my class."

"I am not a vampire! How many times do I have to repeat this?" Vlad said, "Just because I have this fag and red eyes, it does not mean I am a vampire!"

"Then what is a vampire, Mr Lupei?" Umbridge said, "Aren't vampires known for red eyes and fangs? I am quite surprised Dumbledore even let you attend this school. I thought only humans were allows. You are the solid proof that the Hogwarts system must be fixed and that Dumbledore has… gone a bit _off_."

"He is not off!" A couple of students shouted along with the Golden trio and Vlad. Umbridge, not able to make out who said it, continued to pick on Vlad.

"Now, Mr Lupei. All I can think of is that when you were adopted by Mr Arthur Kirkland's mother, a human, you were led to believe you are not a vampire – perhaps even forgetting it. If anything is dangerous in the Real World now, it is you, Mr Lupei, and all the other half-breeds and creatures out there. I think all of you should be bearing a wooden stake at all times!"

"I don't think you noticed, but I eat food with garlic in it during the feasts!" Vlad said a bit more loudly, standing up, "I am also totally unaffected by any crosses or silverware!"

"The fact that you are shouting back at me, Mr Lupei, only makes my theory more believable," Umbridge said, "Now, Mr Lupei, if you don't want to be expelled, sit down."

"You cannot just expel him just because you think he is a vampire," Harry shouted.

"You stay out of this, Mr Potter!" Umbridge said.

"But Vlad really is human," another student spoke up, and many followed, supporting Vlad. Umbridge trembled a little in anger before shouting: "Silence, everyone!"

She was trying hard not to lose the sweetness of her voice, "Mr Lupei, detention for causing such a ruckus! Now everyone, if you yourself don't want detention, please do not interrupt and raise your hands! Meanwhile, Mr Lupei, I'll see you tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office."

Harry wondered what it was, while trying to keep his temper down.

"Now as I was saying before Mr Lupei rudely interrupted, he-who-must-not-be-named is NOT back, and it is all a lie made up by Mr Potter and Mr Kirkland of Slytherin, falsely believing that if two people spoke, people would believe in them."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry said, his anger level reaching 99%, "I saw him, I fought him! Arthur saw him! Arthur fought him too!"

"Detention for you too, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge said, "I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your _friend_. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Umbridge returned to her seat. Instead of staying seated, Harry stood up from his seat.

"Harry, no!" Hermione warned, tugging at Harry's robed desperately, trying to stop him. The whole class looked like they needed to be holding popcorn right now, as they looked at Harry trembling in anger.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking in anger.

The students in the class took in a breath of surprise. The class stared at either Harry or Umbridge, as the woman stood up with her ever-sweet smile.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," Harry said, "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear," Umbridge said, still sweet, "And while Mr Potter comes, Mr Lupei, you too."

Harry kicked his chair aside and stomped up to Umbridge, while Vlad quietly slid up from his chair and walked up to her.

Umbridge got out a pink parchment from her bag – _pink parchment –_ Harry wondered to what extent this woman was going to use pink things. What pink object next?

Umbridge was writing something down on the piece of parchment. When she was done, she handed it to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," Professor Umbridge said. Harry snatched it away from her hand, and walked angrily out of the classroom. Vlad followed him.

His pace was fast, and Vlad too, was following him at the same pace.

"…Harry," he spoke.  
"What?" Harry said, unintentionally speaking in an annoyed voice.

"You should've stayed put after I got detention," Vlad said.  
"So you expected me to stay and let her ramble on about those things?" Harry said, "Calling Arthur and I liars?"

"No… You are right. But you have to consider the situation. Clearly she had power over us. I just didn't want you to be in detention," Vlad said, and put his hand over his mouth after he said that. Harry stopped walking and stared at him. Vlad stopped too.

"…You did that do I wouldn't get detention?"

"It was clear that she was at the edge of her temper and that she would be giving you detention soon. So I thought… if I took away her attention to you and to me – her anger an annoyance would head to me, and you woulnd't get into trouble."

"Vlad. I am not fragile. I can take a simple detention. You don't need to feel the need to 'protect' me! Yeah, I suppose to you I'm not a friend but just a person you must protect in order for the nations to live well."

"No- Harry. You are my friend. Please don't put it that way. I just don't want you to be in more trouble. By shouting and being angry, you're just going to make more people believe that you are out of your mind!"

"I just can't stand-"  
"There is a place and time for everything, Harry. That just wasn't it. Now… let's just go. Come on, we're almost there…"

Harry then immediately regretted shouting at him. Why did he? It was clear Vlad was hurt by something more than just being called a vampire from Umbridge. Now he had hurt him more.

They walked in silence.

They knocked on McGonagall's door, and it swung open. "Potter? Lupei? Why aren't you in class?"

"We've been sent to see you," Harry stiffly said.

"Sent? What do you mean, _sent?"_

Harry gave the pink parchment to her. She read it, and said: "Come in here, Potter, Lupei."

They followed her inside.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall said, "Is this true, Potter?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked, rather more aggressively than he had intended, "Professor?" he added in an attempt to sound at least a little bit more polite.

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Have— _what?"_

"Have a biscuit," she repeated, "Lupei, you too. It was a horrible thing she did to you. She wrote here that you lied to her about not being a vampire and threatened her. But I believe that is not true. Rather, I believe it is the other way around. She threatened you, didn't she?"

"…Yes, Professor," Vlad said, taking one biscuit from the tin.

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"…She just said things that made me remember things from the past," Vlad said, "Things from a long, long time ago. I thought I had forgotten. Sometimes I really wish… never mind."

McGonagall looked at him with a look of slight sadness and handed him another biscuit while she turned to look at Harry.

"Potter, you need to be careful. Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention."

"What do you—?"

"Potter, use your common sense," Professor McGonagall snapped, "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

Vlad nodded along with her words. And the bell could be heard before the sound of students moving was heard.

"It says here she's given you two detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said, looking down at Umbridge's note again.

"Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, horrified. "But, Professor, couldn't you—?"

"No, I couldn't," McGonagall said.

"But—"

"She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: Tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."

"But I was telling the truth!" said Harry, outraged. "Voldemort's back, you know he is, Professor Dumbledore knows he is—"

"For heaven's sake, Potter!" McGonagall said, "Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control! There is a place and time for everything, Potter!"

She had repeated Vlad's words.

 _'_ _There is a place and time for everything.'_

Perhaps there really was. But Harry just did not want to admit he is a liar – when there is nothing to admit to. Was he being irrational?

"Have another biscuit, you two," McGonagall irritably said, holding out the tin.

"No, thanks," Harry said.

"I already had two, professor," Vlad said.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped.

They took one. Harry had to say they tasted wonderful.

"Thanks," he said.

"These tastes really nice, professor," Vlad said.

"You both listened to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, right?" McGonagall asked while she led them to the door.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Yeah… Hermione said… progress will be prohibited or… well, it meant that… that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate," she said, holding the door open for them, "And Lupei, forget about what she said. Everyone else in the school knows you are human – well not _human –_ but, not a vampire."

"Thank you, professor."

With that, they left the room and went to find Hermione and Ron.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **20\. 8. 9. 19. / 9. 19. / 4. 9. 6. 6. 5. 18. 5. 14. 20., 5. 8.?** **20\. 8. 9. 19. /** **9.19. / 1. / 12. 9. 20. 20. 12. 5. / 5. 22. 5. 14. 20. / 9. / 23. 1. 14. 20. 5. 4. / 20.15. / 4. 15..**

 **9\. 6. / 25. 15. 21. / 19. 15. 12. 22. 5. 4. /** **20\. 8. 9. 19.** **/** **12\. 9. 20. 20. 12. 5. / 16. 21. 26. 26. 12. 5., / 23. 5. 12. 12. / 4. 15. 14. 5.** **! 2.21.20. /** **20\. 8. 9. 19. /** **9.20. / 14/ 15. 20. / 20. 8. 1. 20. / 8. 1. 18. 4.,/ 18. 9. 7. 8. 20.?**

 **6\. 5. 5. 12. / 6. 18. 5. 5. / 20. 15. / 18. 5. 22. 9. 5. 23. / 23. 8. 1. 20. / 20. 8. 9. 19. / 19. 1. 25. 19.!**

 ***20. 8. 21. 13. 2.19. / 21. 16.***

 **-16. 15. 20. 20. 5. 18. 8. 5. 1. 4. 14. 15. / 26. 5. 18. 15. 6. 15. 21. 18.**

 **:)**


	9. Ch8- After the Lesson

Chapter 8  
After the Lesson  
Romania

When England and Norway entered the hall, along with Anthony, Michael and Terry, they immediately sped across the floor and reached the Golden Trio and Romania.

"Is this whole thing that's going on around the school true?" Norway asked immediately. Romania nodded.

"And she accused you of being the only real danger in the school?" England asked. Romania nodded again.

"You know, we had her lesson today too, and I have to say it was undoubtedly the most boring," Michael said.

"That coming from Michael means a lot," Terry said.

"It really does," Anthony said, "Harry don't worry, we support you."

 _"_ _Romania, did she really say those things, though? Are you okay?"_ Norway asked in their language, while the humans on the side discussed things about Umbridge and 'the truth of Diggory's death' and why people didn't believe. Why they might have not believed Dumbledore in the first place when he announced Cedric's death.

 _"_ _I'm fine, really,"_ Romania said, _"I'm quite used to it now."_

 _"_ _Well… if you say so. I know you can be sensitive about it depending on what approach the opponent has,"_ England said, _"You know, after you were made a 'potential dangerous vampire' in your country."_

"Yeah…" Romania said in English, "Just go and eat, guys. Um… I think I want to go back to my dorm."

"We'll go with you, Vlad," Hermione quickly said, and the Golden Trio stood up along with Romania. They waved goodbye and walked up to the Griffindor tower. When in the Common Room, the Golden Trio saw Fred and George doing some experiment, and stopped by for Hermione to tell them they shouldn't be doing these things.

Romania excused himself to his dorm while that happened. As soon as he was in his dorm, he changed into his pajamas and lied down on his bed. Negru screeched from his hanging place.

"Ah, yes. Food," Romania muttered, and opened his bedside table's drawer. Which was magically enchanted to act like a fridge. Inside were some frozen fruits, frogs and other food bats ate. At first the pet shop he got Negru from had given him rats. But then back in the Muggle world, he figured out that bats normally didn't eat rats. So, he changed Negru's diet straight away.

He tossed him a small frog, and Negru begun to eat happily.

Seamus and Dean soon came in, and Dean commented on Negru.

"You know, it's been a while seeing that, but I still am not used to seeing that bat eat a whole frog," Dean said.

"Understandable," Romania said.

"You know, about what Umbridge said to you today, ignore it. You know she's talking nonsense," Dean said.

"Yeah…"

Dean looked at Seamus, who was changing into his pajamas without talking to Vlad. He noticed it, and he huffed before talking too.

"I disagree with Potter, but Vlad. I know you ain't a vampire. I mean, yeah. You sure do eat garlic food during the feast," Seamus said.

"Thanks," Romania said, then Ron and Harry entered the dorm, both whom ignored Seamus and went to their beds and changed too.

Soon, the lights were off and everyone was settled into their beds. Romania's eyes were open. He looked at his bedframe, where he could not see Negru, as Romania had just opened the window to let him out. He did feed him, but he figured Negru would want to hunt himself a little. Hopefully he was clever enough not to over-feed himself. He should be fine, as the frog he fed him was really small.

Romania shuffled in his bed, thinking about Umbridge and the past events relating to his appearance. Of course, he's been stabbed in the heart and hunted down for his appearance in the old days.

The First Years wondering if he was a vampire or not – the students. They were fine. But people like Umbridge who called him 'dangerous' or something along that line bothered him. It felt like they were going to hunt him for it.

Pushing those thoughts away, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **EEeeeey I see people had solved the numbers in the last chapter.**

 **I made a few errors, but the whole thing is still understandable, right?**

 **I'm not gonna tell you the solution, though! Look at the review with the answer and the numbers and try to figure it out yourself!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	10. Ch9- Hagrid's Absence

Chapter 9  
Hagrid's Absence  
England

That night, England had a chat with Malcolm and Graham.

"...I don't like Umbridge," Malcolm said.

"Neither do I," England said, "Also, I am guessing you two don't believe in the ministry as you are talking to me."

"Of course you're not the Insane One," Graham said, "Only the nutters would believe in that," he pointed at his head, "I actually have a functioning brain, you know. Unlike most of this goddamn house."

"So you believe in us… thanks," England said.

"Our friends in Ravenclaw do too- you got more supporters than you think," Malcolm said, "By the way, I like your brother's teaching."

"Huh, do you?" England said.

"It's interesting to say the least," Malcolm said, "…and anyone would be better than Binns."

"Agreed," Graham said.

 **-0-0-0-**

During CoMC, where they looked at Bowtruckles. Hermione shone in the class again by answering all of Professor Grubby-Plank's questions.

The Golden Trio had tried to ask the professor where Hagrid was, but only got rejected and gave Malfoy a chance to annoy them.

England hoped Hagrid would be back soon, just to stop Malfoy from saying that Hagrid was a moron and that he was fired for his moron actions.

England had to push down his urge to punch him in the face every time he spoke.

But if Hagrid was really sacked and chased out of Hogwarts, then Dumbledore would've told England for sure. And the Trio, who was clearly close to him.

Though, England had to say, he felt like Dumbledore was not telling him a lot of things. There were things he was keeping secret from England. England thought there were reasons for that, but now that the Dark Lord is back, he thought he needed to know. He had asked Dumbledore if he was hiding anything from him.

To which Dumbledore answered he was not.

After that England asked him: "Then, where is Hagrid?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"Then you are hiding things from me."

"I don't think you should know, England."

"I understand, but, if it had anything to do with Voldemort…"

"I assure you, England, I will tell you all necessary things."

"This isn't the only thing you aren't telling me. Snape, he acts all rude and mean to us, but I see good in him. What is his purpose, Dumbledore?"

"Again, I cannot speak."

"…You trust him, then I'll trust him. I trust you. But I hope you won't break that very trust…"

"I won't, England. I assure you."

 **-0-0-0-**

England's next lesson was History of Magic with his dear, dear, brother. He had heard from Harry that they started on Ancient times and was going to follow up the timeline, also learning some muggle history and its links to magical history.

England didn't want to admit it, but it was quite a good way of teaching.

He entered the room, and without even looking at Scotland, and sat down on the back seat. Other students filed in, and seated themselves too. When everyone was seated, Scotland stood up, and spoke: "Well, ya may have heard from other students that there will be no more Goblin Rebellions, and we will be studying the Ancient times, and following up the timeline."

Whispers of joy took place.

"BUT as I told all the others, it ain't gonna be easier than the ghost's class," Scotland said, "Now, let me introduce ya all to some wee rules. Merlin's beard, I am getting tired of repeating this. First of all, the disrespectful word for muggle-borns are forbidden in this classroom. Second-"

"By that 'disrespectful word,' professor, do you mean Mudblood?" Malfoy said out loud in a mocking tone, "Why must it be banned?"

"Because it is disrespectful," Scotland said, "Second. Pay attention to this class. Or yer not goin' to pass yer OWL."

"Why do I have to follow these rules anyway?" Malfoy said again.

"Because, there are bampots like ya who does not know how to behave their mouths," Scotland said.

"Also, _Professor_ , you look sick," Malfoy said mockingly, "I wonder why."

 _'_ _Because of the damn Death Eaters, you git,'_ England thought.

"Why do you even care, Mr Malfoy? I'll take care of my own health," Scotland said, "Just pay attention to this class. Now, during the ancient times-"

England didn't even bother to pay attention. Everything he knew England knew. Scotland was making the class fun and interesting for a few nicer Slytherin kids who actually wanted to learn, though. But most like Malfoy was just watching him teach mockingly.

The lesson was coming to an end, Scotland said: "Now, before I dismiss ya all. 10 points from Slytherin."

"What? Why?!" some students shouted.

"Because Iggy over there did not pay attention to class," Scotland snorted, "And so did the half of this class."

"Allistor, I did tell you to not expect me to pay attention to your class," England scowled.

"Ya went against the rule, Arthur," Scotland said with a mocking smile, "And it's Professor for you, Arthur."

"You're not a professor in my eyes," England scowled.

"Awww, lil' Arthur is going through a phase!"

"Shut up, git! I'm not going through a phase!"

"Sure, this phase had been going on for years. So I suppose it ain't a phase anymore."

"Get that smile of your face, Allistor, I swear I'm going to punch that smile one day!"

"Class dismissed," Scotland said with a smile, and the class stared at England for a while before leaving. Malfoy on the other hand, went up to Scotland. England was about to leave when he saw that.

So, instead of leaving, he hid underneath a desk and listened.

"What is it?" Scotland asked.

"You call Arthur Kirkland Iggy?" Malfoy said.

"Inside joke," Scotland said, "And I am pretty sure I dismissed ya."

"I just got some questions, and other things to say," Malfoy said, "Know your place. Professor. For if you do anything, you'll be in more pain."

"What are you implying?" Scotland said.

"Oh, you know it, professor," Malfoy said, before England heard his footsteps again, along with the door opening and closing.

Silence.

"Albion, for how much longer are you going to be down there?" Scotland said. England sighed, and stood up.

"So you did notice," Englanf said.

"Of course," Scotland said, "Is that boy always like that?"

"Yes," England said.

"Huh. Must make sure to treat him how he treats me," Scotland said.

"Scotland. I don't think you should."

"Why, because of his threat? I'm not worried."

"You should be, Scotland. He said that you'll be in more pain. You know his father is a Death Eater – his whole family is. He probably knows about us. He probably knows you'll be in pain if mass amount of death happened within your territory."

"Since when do ya worry about me?"

"I'm not worrying about you. I'm worrying that the damage will come to me too."

Scotland snorted.

"Sure, England."

"…Be careful around that boy, Scotland," England said seriously before leaving the class.


	11. Ch10- Detention

Chapter 10  
Detention  
Romania

After the day of classes, Romania and Harry headed to Umbridge's office, where they were to have detention in.

When Romania stepped into the room, he was almost shocked by the amount of pink in the office, and the fact that she had managed to create the girly mess in front of him from Moody's – Barty Crouch Jr.'s – office.

The cat paintings on the dishes on the wall were meowing, and Umbridge said: "Good evening, Mr Potter, Mr Lupei."

"Evening," Harry said stiffly while Romania just nodded back at her. Romania saw Harry's lips trembling as if it were to speak, before Harry finally spoke.

"Er," Harry said, stopping dead in his tracks, "Professor Umbridge? Er—before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a… a favor."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes?"

"Well I'm… I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was—was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it—do it another night… instead…"

Romania looked at Umbridge, who looked like she had not even the tiniest thought to let him go.

"Oh no," Umbridge said, smiling sweetly as always, "Oh no, no, _no_. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, _attention-seeking_ stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

Romania could see Harry turn a little bit red before he sat down on a nearby desk and chair whilst trying hard to hide his anger. Romania too found a chair and sat down.

"There," Umbridge said, "We're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter, Lupei. No, not with your quill," she added, as the two bent down to get their quills out, "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed Harry a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. Then she came over to Romania to hand him one too.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,' Mr Potter," she said softly, "Mr Lupei, you shall write 'I must not cause a ruckus about what I am.' Quite long, isn't it? But you really deserve it, and you know that deep down in your heart, Mr Lupei."

"How many times?" Harry asked, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink_ _in_ ," Umbridge sweetly said, "Off you go."

She then sat down on her own chair behind her desk.

"You haven't given us any ink," Romania said.

"Oh, you won't need ink," Umbridge said, and Romania thought he had heard a laugh, before the tip of the quill touched the paper. He moved the quill to write 'I' when he felt a sharp pain on his other hand. He heard Harry letting out a gasp of pain.

Romania, on the other hand, didn't let out any sound. He continued on with his line, and the pain continued. It felt like someone cutting his hand open with a knife. But it was something Romania could deal with while not letting out any sound of pain or even look like he was in pain. He kept his pokerface and kept on writing. After finishing the line, he looked at this hand throbbing with pain. He saw it just in time – the back of his other hand was cut, and he saw the words 'what I am' before they healed away and disappeared.

The red ink, the cut... This quill was using student's blood to write. Romania wondered if it was his nation healing that was making the wound disappear or if it was supposed to do that, before continuing with his lines.

"Yes?" He heard Umbridge say suddenly.

"Nothing," Harry quietly said back. Harry must've looked at her, Romania thought.

When he wrote again without letting out a single sign of pain, and he could just sense Umbridge staring at him write.

The sun set, and they were done with their detention. Umbridge collected their papers, and before they left, she said: "Come here, you two."

They walked up to her.

"Hand."

Harry held out his left hand, which had his lines cut into his hand. It was still bleeding and a trickle of blood dropped down onto Umbridge's carpet. The pink toad looked at it and smiled.

So, it was his nation healing. This was bad. Romania did not have a single scratch left on his left hand.

"Mr Lupei?"

Romania gulped, and gave her his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw his unharmed hand.

"What is this, Mr Lupei?"

"What is what, Professor?"

"Look at Mr Potter's hand. Why is your hand not like his?"

"I have no idea, Professor. I thought you had invented a new amazing coloured quill that could make its own ink."

Umbridge seemed highly annoyed, before she muttered that she must fix the quill before dismissing them. Romania also heard a faint- "Vampire healing it must be" before the door shut, making a thick barrier between the pink office and the two students.

"…Harry, is your hand okay?"

"Nope. Yours?"

"I healed."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Should we tell Dumbledore? Herimone? Ron?"

"No. Dumbledore already has a lot on his plate. Can't deal with this too. Hermione and Ron are prefects. They're busy too. So, Vlad, can we keep this between us for as long as we can? And- and I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she got to me."

"Alright Harry."

"Thanks."

 **-0-0-0-**

The next detention was as horrible as the last. Umbridge was even more annoyed that her quill 'did not work' again. She also muttered something about consulting a vampire specialist to learn more about vampire healing. That woman was truly one of the worst around.

On their way back from detention, they found Ron hiding behind a statue.

"Ron?" Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"Errrr- nothing. What are you two doing here?"

"We're on our way back to our dorm after detention," Romania said.

"Ron, come on. You can tell me! What are you hiding here for?" Harry asked.

"I'm—I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," Ron said, "They just went past with a bunch of first years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again, I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there."

"But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.

"You very bad at lying, Ron," Romania let out a small laugh.

"I—well—well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said, turning redder with every second, "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing," Harry said in amazement. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," Ron said, looking immensely relieved at Harry's reaction, "Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight? Yesterday too, right?" Romania said.

"Every evening since Tuesday… just on my own, though, I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be," Ron said in an anxious voice, "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there," Harry said in a bitter voice as they set off toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, so do—Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his broom.

"It's just a cut—it's nothing—it's—"

Ron grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then he released Harry, looking sick.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

Harry hesitated, before telling Ron

"The old hag!" Ron said in a revolted whisper, "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something! And, how is Vlad's hand fine?!"

"No," Harry said at once, "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

"And my hand his fine because it healed. I heal fast, remember, Ron?" Romania said, as they arrived in front of the Fat Lady.

"Oh yeah I keep on forgetting – ugh, anyway - Harry! _Got to you?_ You can't let her get away with this! Vlad, say something!"

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," Harry said, and Romania nodded.

"Dumbledore, then, tell _Dumbledore!"_

"No," Harry flatly said.

"Why not?"

"He's got enough on his mind," Harry said.

"Well, I reckon you should—" Ron began, but the Fat Lady interrupted him.

"Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

"Right. Sorry," Romania said, and they spoke the password before going in.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Every day I get a song stuck in my head. Normally the first one I listen to when I go to school. So today I had Fukase singing Ghost Rule in my head all day. Fukase is so underrated. He needs a live. I love him. Fukase is great. In some songs he sounds so human - his Ghost Rule cover is one of them. So go and listen to some Fukase songs right now, and be introduced to the greatness that is him.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	12. Ch11- Keeper Ron

Chapter 11  
Keeper Ron  
Romania

Harry went somewhere he did not tell on the very day Ron would be having his first Quidditch Practice. He had become Gryffindor Keeper.

He was nervous during breakfast, so much that he, Ronald Weasley, didn't eat a lot.

"Ron, you'll do fine. It's just practice," Romania said. Ron just nodded.

"Come on, eat up, Ron. Without the food you're going to do bad," Romania encouraged. Ron took some toast and begun to eat it slowly.

Romania sighed, and England joined them. He sat next to Romania.

"Hey, Ron, you okay? You seem down," England said, getting some toasts himself.

"He's just tense," Hermione said, "He has his first Quidditch Practice today."

"You see, Arthur, Ron became Gryffindor Keeper!" Romania said.

"Really? Splendid! Congratulations, Ron!" England said.

"…But I'm not good…" Ron murmured.

"Come on Ron, you'll do fine. Cough up your courage – hey there's Harry!" Romania added as he saw Harry coming with a smile.

"Morning," Harry said happily, seating himself.

"What are you so pleased about?" Ron asked.

"Erm- Quidditch later," Harry said, getting a rather large amount of eggs and bacon.

"Oh… yeah… quidditch…" Ron murmured.

"He's been nervous for the whole morning," Romania told Harry.

"What? Ron. Don't be," Harry said.

"Erm… yeah. So, uh. You don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to- er- give me some practive before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit…"

"Yeah okay," Harry smiled.

"Look, I don't think you should," Hermione seriously said, "You're both really behind on homework as it-"

She was interrupted by the incoming morning post and the screeching of owls. The Screech owl, holding the Daily Prophet, landed in front of Hermione. Hermione payed the owl, and it flew off.

"What does it say?" Romania asked, "Anything noteworthy?"

"No… just some stuff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married…" Hermione said, turning pages, "Wait a moment," she froze on one page, "Oh no… Sirius!"

"What happened?" Harry said worriedly and snatched the paper, almost ripping it. He and Hermione was holding half and half now.

"'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer… blah blah blah… is currently hiding in London!'" Hermione read from her half in an anguished whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet _anything_ ," Harry said in a low, furious voice, "He did recognize Sirius on the platform…"

"What?" Ron said, looking alarmed, "You didn't say—"

"Shh!" said Harry, Hermione, Romania and England.

"…'Ministry warns Wizarding community that Black is very dangerous… killed thirteen people… broke out of Azkaban…' the usual rubbish," Hermione concluded, laying down her half of the paper and looking fearfully at Harry, Romania, England and Ron.

"Well, he just won't be able to leave the house again, that's all," she whispered, "Dumbledore did warn him not to."

Harry looked glum, while Ron spotted a sale on Madame Malkin's Robes.

"Hey!" he said, "Look at this! I've got all the robes I want."

"No," Harry said, "Look… this little piece here…"

The other four leaned in to read what Harry was pointing at. The headline read:

 _'_ _RESPASS AT MINISTRY_

 _Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch-wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.'_

"Sturgis Podmore?" Ron slowly said, "But he's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord—"

"Ron, shh!" Hermione said.

"Ron, you really are bad with secrets," England commented, "But Podmore, poor bloke."

 _"_ _Six months in Azkaban!"_ Harry whispered, "Just for trying to get through a door!"

"Well it wasn't _just a door,_ " Romania said, "It was a door at the ministry."

"Also, what on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" Hermione said, "Trying to get through a ministry door at that time will look suspicious for anyone!"

"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron muttered.

"Wait a moment…" Harry slowly said, "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"

The group looked at him with quirked eyebrows.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up, so that doesn't seem like he was supposed to be on a job for them, does it?"

"Well, maybe they didn't expect him to get caught," Hermione said.

"It could be a frame-up!" Ron exclaimed, "No—listen!" be dropped his voice before continuing, "The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so—I dunno—they lured him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"

"Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true," Hermione said, putting the paper away in her bag.

"True," England said, "The Ministry is going wonk these days."

"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch…" Ron said, and Harry sighed.

 **-0-0-0-**

Hermione didn't come with them, but Ron, Harry, Romania and England walked down to the quidditch field for Quidditch training.

"I mean, we can do it tonight," Ron told Harry, referring to the pile of homework (that Romania was done with, by the way) waiting for them back at the common room, "And we've got tomorrow. She gets too worked up about work, that's her trouble…" pause, "D'you think she meant it when she said we weren't copying from her? Um- Vlad, do you mind if we..?"

"Sorry, Hermione told me to not never, ever, let it happen," Romania smiled.

"Please…?"

"Hm, I'll think about it if you do well during training," Romania said. Ron suddenly seemed more determined to do well.

"It's alright. You two will have plenty of time to do it," England said, "Though it really was unwise to procrastinate until now."

"…But this isn't procrastinating, right?" Harry said, "This is still important. And hey, do you two know how to fly? You could help Ron with the training."

"…I honestly can't remember the last time I was on a broom," England said.

"I don't think I have been on one ever since we hid from the magical world. Which means… it's been centuries…" Romania muttered.

"Hm. I think it's the same for me," England said, "Hey, we'll try. Who knows if our body remembers?"

"Thanks," Ron managed a smile. They arrived at the pitch, and England and Romania got the school brooms, while Harry got the balls out.

When they were all ready, Harry played Chaser and tossed balls to Ron. While Harry and Ron did that, Romania and England got a hang of the broom from the back.

Romania got the hang of it soon, and so did England. Romania flew around with glee.

"Hey England, this is fun, right?" Romania shouted.

"…Yeah. It brings up memories," England said, "Remember when we played against my brothers?"

"Oh yeah. That. You and I versus Scotland and Wales. Say, how did we even get together that time? We didn't have any international relations back then," Romania wondered.

"I honestly can't remember," England said, "I only remember Scotland falling off his broom and getting stuck in the mud that was below. It was great."

"Hahah, yeah, I remember," Romania laughed, and Harry got them to fly over to where he and Ron was. He suggested they play in a team. With Romania and Harry in one team and England and Ron in the other. This will be helpful to Ron on keeping a track of the ball.

They played, and Ron wasn't doing too bad. Well, he was doing _better._

Romania was playing the keeper, on the school broom – and he did moderate. All the wars did sharpen his senses in the end, after all. Harry was doing great even as a chaser. England was doing good for not playing in centuries too.

After hours of playing, they came back down to the ground to go back to the castle for lunch. During lunch, Harry and Ron got another word from Hermione that they should do their homework. They also met Norway there, who said he'll tag along. Norway asked his friend if they wanted to come too, but they said they needed to study for OWLs, and refused.

So, the five of them headed down to the pitch for the real training after lunch.

When they arrived, the Weasley twins were already there, changed.

"All right, Ron?" George said, winking at his younger brother.

"Yeah," Ron muttered nervously.

"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" Fred said with a smile.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"Okay everyone," Angelina said, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right? I mean- the ones up there," she pointed to where the Slytherin Quidditch team was sitting in the stands, "And not Vlad, Lukas and Arthur. You three are always welcomed to watch us."

The Slytherins up in the stands jeered at them.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy sneered loudly enough that they heard him, "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ron became redder before flying off with Harry behind him. Romania turned his head back to the Slytherins up the stands, and saw someone taller approaching them from behind. The Slytherins were too busy laughing and making fun of Ron to notice.

Romania recognized the figure as Scotland, and laughed out loud as he Scotland pulled out a thick book and slammed it down on Malfoy's head. Making the laughter die.

Romania felt England run past him, and Romania turned to follow him. The Magic trio sped up the stairs and to where Scotland and the Slytherin Quidditch team was.

When they got there, Scotland was saying: "-take better care of yer belongings, Mr Malfoy."

"Allistor!" England shouted, making all heads turn to him.

"Ah, Arthur, good. Wanted to talk to ya," Scotland said, while Malfoy shouted: "My father will hear about this!" while clutching the spot Scotland had hit him on.

"Yeah, tell him whatever ya want," Scotland grunted, before walking up to the Magic Trio, before they walked further away from Malfoy and his group of jerks.

"Scotland, what was with that book?" Romania asked, feeling like Scotland telling Malfoy to take better care of his belongings wan't the only reason he slammed that book too hard on his head.

"Ah, he left that book in my classroom," Scotland said, "Opened it, of course. Turned out it was jinxed with a lot of jinxes. Hit me and made me into a mess for a minute or so before it faded away. If it weren't for my healin', I'd still be a hybrid between a cat, dog, cow, frog and spider. Thought I'd pay him back for that."

"But Scotland, I told you before about it," England said.

"What about 'it'?" Romania asked, and England told Romania and Norway about Malfoy's words to Scotland.

"…Scotland, I agree with England," Norway said.

"Yer all too paranoid," Scotland said, "I don't care if that Voldemort is back. It'll all go fine. Besides, time will flow and this will all be in the past one day anyway. It's not like I'm going to die."

"But you can be in pain," Romania said, "Lots of it."

"Or decades," Norway added.

"Or even centuries," England said.

"Aw, worrying again, brother?" Scotland said mockingly.

"Shut up, Scotland," England scowled.

"England's just tsundere, Scotland" Romania joked, "And England, Scotland is being tsun to you too."

 _"_ _I AM NOT!"_ the two Kirklands shouted in unison before they looked at each other and scowled. Romania laughed a little while Norway looked at them like he was watching a TV show.

The quidditch practice continued with the Slytherin Quidditch team mocking the Gryffindors and distracting Ron.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" Malfoy yelled, making Romania wonder how he even knew that Harry's scar hurt during the detention with Umbridge, "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Ron missed another quaffle. Must be the Slytherins, Romania thought. Ron missed the second one too, and on the third, Ron successfully blocked it, but hit Katie with the Quaffle.

"SORRY!" they heard Ron's voice shout.

Katie's nose was bleeding, and Fred and George converged on Katie while the Slytherins were laughing their guts off.

"Scotland, can't you get them a house point off? Or detention?" Romania said.

"Wait, I am waiting for the right moment to do so," Scotland said, as training continued and Katie's nosebleed got worse.

And when the Slytheirins started to chant "Gryffindors are losers" Scotland stood up, places his wand on his throat, and muttered: " _Sonorus_."

He took in a deep breath before shouting in his magically increased voice.

"OI! 20 points from Slytherin! I am done with all this insults from y'all! And if ya all don't want detention, ya better walk back to the castle!"

"Why would we listen to you, _Professor_ Kirkland?" one of the Slytherins shouted back mockingly.

"Another 20 points from Slytherin!" Scotland shouted, "Now, go away an' bile yer heads!"

Then Malfoy put on a scowl before making all of the Slytherin Quidditch team shut up and and leaving with a scornful look.

"Some rough language there," England said.

"They deserve it," Romania said. Norway nodded.

 **(To all Scottish people – sorry if I am using these words wrong. I am looking at a website with lists of Scottish-style words and insults. Also, if these are real like, extreme insults and you felt unsettled, sorry! Bear with me, please.)**

Even after the Slytherin Quidditch left, Katie's nosebleed did not stop. They seem to be discussing if they should just end the training before Harry suggested something. Then Angelina flew over to where the Magic Trio and Scotland was with Harry while Fred, George and Katie flew down to the ground.

"Erm- so, we were wondering if Vlad, Lukas and Arthur can fill in for the three that left. Katie's nosebleed won't stop. She needs to go to the hospital wing," Angelina said.

"What? We're not that good," Romania said.

"You are. Enough to help us train," Harry said.

"…Alright. Lukas, can you fly?" England said, meaning: do you remember how to fly.

"I do," Norway said, "After visiting Hogwarts last year, Erika bugged me to teach her about the wizarding world. And how to play Quidditch. Ended up calling Tino, Berwald, Emil, Mathias and Erika over to my house to play fly on our brooms. Though I think that was just a scheme to get me to see Mathias more often."

Romania imaged Elleore on a broom, smiling and laughing, before shaking his head to get the image out of his mind.

"…Romania, you just thought about Erika on a broom, right?" Norway said.

"What?" Romania said, startled.

"You turned a wee red," Scotland put on his signature mockery smile on. Romania felt himself turn a bit more red before he ran down the stands to help the Gryffindors train.

Fred and George soon returned and England and Norway returned to the stands. They kept on training before Scotland, the professor suggested they go for Dinner as it was getting late.

Romania was also appointed as 'reserve chaser' for the Gryffindor Quidditch team after that training session. Romania had smiled and thanked Angelina for it.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **...Though I don't think he'll every play in an actual real game.**

 **Also, I found out that England gets sick every time matters related to America's birthday (Independence) is mentioned while I was watching 'Best of Hetalia UsUk moments. Now that I know that, I will be adding more bits of that in. If I have to mention America again.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	13. Ch12- Head in the Fire!

Chapter 12  
Head in the fire!  
Harry

The night of that day for Ron and Harry was hell, as they worked on their pile of homework. Hermione and Vlad ended up helping and checking their work in the end. It was a fine night.

The night of homework got better for Harry when Sirius' head popped up in the fireplace, taking Ron, Vlad and Hermione by surprise.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said, "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry said, half laughing.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet."

"But what if you'd been seen?" Hermione anxiously said, Vlad agreed with her.

"Well, I think a girl—first year by the look of her—might've got a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry," Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."

"But Sirius, this is taking an _awful_ risk—" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly," Sirius said, "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code—and codes are breakable."

At the mention of Harry's letter, Hermione, Vlad and Ron had both turned to stare at him.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" Hermione said

"Its that morning when you came back with a smile on your face, right?" Romania said.

"I forgot, and yes, it is that day," Harry said, "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have get secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No, it was very good," Sirius said, his face of fire smiling, "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed—your scar. Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," Harry said, "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," Sirius said.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," Sirius replied, "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater—"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was one," Vlad said.

"I agree. She's foul enough," Harry said, Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," Sirius said, "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though—you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" Harry asked, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.

"No," Sirius said, "But she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione angrily spoke.

"Scared of them, I expect," Sirius said, "Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have mer-people rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose—"

Ron laughed but Hermione looked upset.

"Sirius!" she said reproachfully, "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher I'm sure he'd respond, after all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said—"

"So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted, "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No," Harry said, ignoring Hermione's affronted look at being cut off in her defense of Kreacher, "She's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," Ron said.

"And occasionally tossing me dirty looks," Vlad added, "She thinks I'm a vampire. That I am the only danger in the school."

"Ah, well, that figures," Sirius said, "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat. And that vampire act must be to turn people's attention to you, and to prove Dumbledore is daft. And I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks that you are actually a vampire- some sort of mutant vampire who can eat garlic."

"Mutant vampire- I'm so done with her. And _trained in combat?"_ Vlad exclaimed, "Does he think we're forming a wizard army in here or what?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius said, "Or rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing—forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"What had this world come to?" Vlad said.

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione furiously spoke.

"Yep," Sirius said, "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow? Only Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be—"

 **(A little reminder that Ron got a letter from Percy. The bit I was never bothered to write.)**

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here…"

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?" Harry asked.

"Ah…" Sirius said, "Well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him. Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now…" Hermione said worriedly.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home—but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or—well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay," Sirius said.

"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," Sirius added quickly, "It'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back, and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be okay." And when they did not appear cheered by this, Sirius added, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could—"

 _"_ _NO!"_ Harry, Vlad and Hermione shouted together very loudly.

"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" Hermione anxiously said.

"Wait, Hermione, we should lower our voices down," Vlad said.

"Right, yeah. Anyway, Sirius, the prophet!" Hermione said.

"Oh that," Sirius grinned, "they're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue—"

"Yeah, but we think this time they have," Harry said in worry, "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius—you know, Lucius Malfoy—so don't come up here, whatever you do, if Malfoy recognizes you again—"

"All right, all right, I've got the point," Sirius said, looking displeased, "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together—"

"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" said Harry.

Sirius looked at Harry, frowning. And thinking.

"You're less like your father than I thought," he finally spoke, coolly, "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Well Harry isn't—" Vlad started, but got cut off. Harry to was about to say something when Sirius spoke again, but he also got cut.

"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," Sirius said, though Harry was positive that it was a lie, "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more.

"…Harry, I am sure Sirius is just stressed that he's stuck with Kreacher," Vlad said, "Don't be too upset."

"...Yeah, right," Harry said, letting some disappointment slip through his voice.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **UKirkland- No, I did not forget Norway. Its just that Ravenclaw is hardly a part of anything in the canon storyline, so its hard to put him in. And then he would speak less than anyone else if he is a part of something. But there will be a few chapters focused around him, and chapters containing him. Once the DA starts the Ravenclaws will make more appearances. Norway is my 2nd favorite, after all...**

 **Damn, you know, Hetalia is a hard anime to choose a fav. I like all of them. My favorties are Norway, Denmark, Romania and England. I have problems ranking them. So I put them all as 2nd favorite. And I guess at 3rd is Netherlands and Canada.**

 ***Thinks about them and then goes to my super organized folders of Hetalia character fanart and official art***

 ***Dies from heart attack***

 **Please play Ephemeral Flowers at my funeral.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	14. Ch13- O, E, A, P, D, T

Chapter 13  
O, E, A, P, D… T  
England

"He did that?" England exclaimed Romania told him about last night in their language, "Harry, I agree with Vlad. Don't be too upset about it. You can be upset about other things. LIKE UMBRIDGE BEING THE 'HIGH INQUISITOR!'"

"Arthur. Calm down," Romania said.

"We did complain about it enough already before you came," Hermione said, "Though I must agree with you."

"Inspections and Educational Degrees. How wonderfully outrageous," England muttered, "…Perhaps Scotland's won't be that bad."

"You just want to see him get stressed," Norway said from behind as he arrived, making England turn to his direction.

"Yeah, probably. Yes," England agreed and looked over to the staff table where Scotland was also reading the papers. He was having a conversation with McGonagall, who was sat at his left.

"Also, erm, Arthur," Ron said in a low voice, "Can't you do anything about Umbridge? You know, the Muggle Minister knows Fudge…"

"No," England said, "I think you might've noticed that Fudge won't even take muggles seriously. Besides, if my boss says Fudge anything about Hogwarts, he'll wonder how my boss knows about them, and yeah."

"Oh, right," Ron said, suddenly looking glum, "I was hoping you could pull some strings."

"I'm afraid that is out of my bounds," England said.

 **-0-0-0-**

England met the Gryffindors again during his second period, Potions. They got their essays back, and England got a 'E.' He checked through it and saw traces of unfair marking. He believed he would've gotten an 'O' if someone else marked it.

This man sure did not care if England was England or not. But England liked it that way. It made their interactions more natural.

He noticed Harry hiding his own paper, and Hermione trying to see his mark. He also noticed Harry and Neville trying incredulously hard this lesson. England guessed they did not do well.

They headed up to Lunch together, and they talked about their marks.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" Hermione said, "And the homework didn't go too badly either, did it?"

Ron and Harry remained silent, while Romania and England agreed.

"I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to O.W.L. standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?" Hermione added when Harry and Ron didn't speak.

They still did not speak.

"Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…" Hermione continued, as they seated themselves in the Gryffindor table, "Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd gotten an O—"

"Hermione," Ron sharply spoke suddenly, "If you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"I don't—I didn't mean—well, if you want to tell me—"

"I got a P," Ron said, _"Happy?"_

"E," England said shortly, getting some beef.

"E," Romania said.

"Damn you two," Ron said.

"But, Arthur… Vlad... E? Not an O?" Hermione said.

"Snape marked it, remember?" England said, "He pointed out my grammar mistake. But I am positive I didn't make any," then he added in a lower voice: "I was there when the bloody language was created."

"He pointed out my grammar mistake too... but still. That one 'mistake' made it into an E," Romania mumbled.

"It's still better than a P," Ron muttered.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee Jordan, said, "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But… uh…" Hermione stuttered, "Doesn't it uh… stand for…"

"Yeah it does stand for 'Poor,'" Lee Jordan said, "Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"

Harry coughed.

"So top grade's O for 'Outstanding,'" Hermione was saying, "And then there's A—"

"E," Romania interjected, "For 'Exceeds Expectations.'"

" I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exam," George added, causing everyone to laugh minus Hemione.

"So after E, it's A for 'Acceptable,' and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?" Hermione said after the laughter died.

"Yep," Fred said.

"Then you get P for 'Poor'"—Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration—"And D for 'Dreadful.'"

"And then T," George said.

"T?" Hermione asked, "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"

"'Troll,'" George promptly answered.

Harry laughed while Romania said: "I am hoping no-one here will see that mark."

"I really do hope not," England snapped his head around to see Norway speaking.

"Lukas, stop appearing from behind," Ron said, surprised at the Ravenclaw's sudden appearance.

"Sharpen up your senses," Norway said, and turned to Fred, "Heard you had an inspection."

"Yeah, just now, before lunch," George said, as Norway grabbed some bread, "Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

Fred shrugged.

"Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it. Oh and Umbridge measured Flitwick's height."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," George said, "He usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"But then, its Umbridge," England said, "Pretty sure she has something against everyone. And why the height?"

"Curiosity?" Lee Jordan suggested, "And true, she does have something against everyone."

"Even the nicest is bound to get marked down in some way," Fred nodded from the side.

"Hey, do you know if Allistor got inspected?" England asked.

"No, I don't think so," George said.

"I must go ask him. I cannot miss his inspection," England said.

"Of course you can't miss his inspection," Norway said.

"Well yes, it'd be splendid to see Allistor get annoyed," England said, and stood up.

"As I said before, you can't go up to the Staff Table!" Hermione said, as England looked at Scotland. They met eyes, and Scotland gestured for him to come up. England could hear Hermione's chatters as he walked up to him. Scotland was seated near Dumbledore- next to McGonagall.

"Wonderin' if I got inspected yet?" Scotland said with his signature smile of mockery on.

"Exactly that. I can't miss it, can I?" England said with and equal smile on.

"Well, you're in luck. You will be able to see it," Scotland said.

 _"_ _Hem, hem,"_ came the all-so-sweet voice of Umbridge, who had bothered to stand up and walk up to them, "May I ask why Mr Arthur Kirkland, a student, is up here?"

"Why, can't we have a brotherly conversation?" Scotland said.

"I thought students were not allowed here," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Dolores, let them speak to each other," Dumbledore said, "I allow it."

Umbridge frowned and let out a sweetly angry short sigh and went back to her seat.

"By the way, did you say: _'brotherly conversation'?"_ England said.

"Yeah, problem?" Scotland said.

"You can I have a very different definition of 'brotherly.'"

"Then what is brotherly, dear Iggy?"

"Don't call me Iggy, you idiot!"

"I suppose Kiku and Yao… no. Not after that… Lukas and Emil?" Scotland continued, ignoring England's shouting.

"No, Allistor, Emil still refuses to call Lukas 'older brother,'" England said, "…Vlad and Efim. They are good." **(Efim is the name I am giving to Moldova.)**  
"But Efim…"

"Don't bring Ivan up. Also, Ludwig and Gilbert. They are pretty brotherly."

"Eh, no objections to that. Now, why don't ya go to yer class?"

"Was about to. Can't stand another minute with you."

With that Scotland promptly put up the middle finger which England returned. McGonagall widened her eye at that and England could hear her scolding Scotland as he walked away.

 _Sweet._

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Lalalalal there are so many CCAs to choose from. I need to go sort that out...**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	15. Ch14- Inspections

Chapter 14  
Inspections  
Romania

Romania saw his first inspection take place during Divination. Romania heard Umbridge's voice speak while he was digging out his book from his bag.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded at her before handing out book. Umbridge sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag, and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin, maintaining her sweet smile.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," Trelaweny begun in her usual mystic tones, "Divide into pairs or threes, please, and interpret each other's latest nighttime visions with the aid of the Oracle."

"Think of a dream, quick," Harry told Ron and Romania, "In case the old toad comes our way."

"I did it last time," Ron protested, "One of you go this time."

"Oh, I dunno…" Harry desperately spoke, "Let's say I dreamed I was… drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do…"

Romania and Ron let out a chuckle.

"Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject… would that be 'drowning' or 'cauldron' or 'Snape'?"

"It doesn't matter, pick any of them," Harry said.

"Ron, I'll keep an eye on the teacher's location, Harry, try to listen to what Umbridge is telling Trelaweny. They're right behind you- well, close to you, but not close enough to hear us. A table behind you," Romania whispered, and tried to listen himself.

"Now," Umbridge said, "You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years," the Divination teacher spoke, a slight scowl present in her voice.

"Quite a period," Umbridge said, "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," Trelawney said.

Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes."

Another note.

"But I think—correct me if I am mistaken—that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip—er—three generations."

Professor Umbridge's toadlike smile widened, as she made another note.

"Of course. Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

She looked up inquiringly, still smiling. Professor Trelawney had stiffened as though unable to believe her ears.

"I don't understand you," Trelaweny spoke.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," Umbridge said very clearly.

Romania noticed other students trying to listen to them too now. Ron too, had stopped his calculations and was listening too.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" Trelaweny said loudly in scandalized tones.

"I see," Umbridge made another note on her clipboard.

"I—but—but… wait!" Trelawney suddenly said, anger somewhat mixed into her voice, "I… I think I do see something… something that concerns you… Why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril…"

Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Umbridge who continued to smile at her, eyebrows raised.

"I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Trelawney finished dramatically.

Pause.

"Right," Umbridge said softly, making yet another note, "Well, if that's really the best you can do…"

Umbridge left after that one last note, and Trelaweny seemed enraged by her. She stormed to where he was sitting, and snapped her long fingers, asking for Harry's Dream Diary.

 **-0-0-0-**

Unfortunately, Romania had to see Umbridge again next lesson. Which was, unpleasant to say the least. All her lessons were.

Romania, Harry and Ron was telling Hermione about Divination when Umbridge begun her lessons. Hermione gave them a look that said: 'more later. I got some questions.'

"Wands away," she instructed, "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk.

Romania wondered when that smile will disappear, and he saw movement from the corner of his eye- Hermione. She had raised her hand.

"What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read chapter two," said Hermione.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly. Romania was now no longer paying attention to his book. No, he was looking at Hermione is surprise.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," Hermione promptly said, "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridge raised her eyebrows. She must've been impressed at least a little.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You _disagree?"_

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge said, losing her soft voice, "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But—" Hermione began.

"That is enough," Umbridge said, standing up and walked up to the board, where she stood during their first lesson, "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this.

"What for?" Harry angrily said from Romania's right.

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered from his left.

"I agree with her," Romania quickly, "Don't you get another detention!"

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge smoothly said, "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them—with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects—would have passed a Ministry inspection—"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry loudly said.

"BUT HES GONE NOW," Romania said in a louder voice than Harry, muffling whatever he was saying, "RIGHT? Let's not linger on a teacher that is gone! Let's get back to class! Yaaay!"

Harry gave Romania a 'are you serious' look, while Umbridge raised her eyebrows even more at Romania.

"Perhaps the last week of detentions did serve you well," Umbridge said, and Romania could imagine her adding 'though it did not _sink in'_ mentally.

"Yeaaaah! It did serve me weeellllll. So Harry's definitely going to get ANOTHER detention despite last week and miss more Quidditch trainings…. Rriiiiiggghhhhhttt?" Romania gave Harry a look of 'please just stay put.' His mention of Quidditch was an attempt to reason with him.

"OH well, I was saying that Quirrell was great only that there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. But I wonder if that will give me detention," Harry said out loud, and Romania slammed his forehead onto his desk. So hard that Romania felt his forehead bleed a little before it healed.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," Umbridge spoke, and Romania's head shot up, leaving a spot of blood on the desk.

 **-0-0-0-**

"You don't have to do that, Vlad," Harry said after class, "I am handle myself just fine. It's just another week. Now you just admitted to her that you're a vampire."

"Well- its only her. I only got one fang- should actually point that out the next time she had a go at me..." Romania said, "...And Harry. Just, er... You're not helping yourself with what you do," Romania said.

"Vlad's right. All these detentions won't help you, it'll only waste your time," Hermione said, "Besides, just do it for Angelina, would you? You're going to have to tell her, right?"

"Well- yeah," Harry said.

"I can see her reaction," Ron said, "She will probably make a racket."

Ron was proven right next morning, when Harry told her. She was shouting so loudly that McGonagall came down upon the pair of them from the staff table.

"Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!" she said.

"But Professor—he's gone and landed himself in detention again—"

"What's this, Potter?" McGonagall sharply said, rounding on Harry, "Detention? From whom?"

"From Professor Umbridge," Harry muttered.

"Are you telling me," she said, "That after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, speaking to the floor.

"Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"

"But—what? Professor, no!" Harry said, "I'm already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"

"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever!" McGonagall said, "No, not another word of complaint, Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in future or risk losing the team Captaincy!"

She strode back toward the staff table. Angelina gave Harry a look of deepest disgust and stalked away, upon which Harry flung himself onto the bench beside Ron, fuming.

"She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?"

"I know, mate," Ron sympathetically, tipping bacon onto Harry's plate, "She's bang out of order."

Hermione, however, merely rustled the pages of her Daily Prophet and said nothing. Romania just sat there, trying to spot England and Norway – avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"You two think McGonagall was right, do you?" Harry said.

"I wish she hadn't taken points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge," Hermione said. Romania nodded, while Norway came into his sight. He excused himself and went up to Norway – who was quite far away from his original location.

"So, what happened?" Norway asked.

 _"_ _Harry got himself another detention,"_ Romania said in their language, and Norway raised his eyebrows, _"I tried, I did. To stop him from saying things he knows will get him detention. But he doesn't listen!"_

 _"_ _And you're talking to me because…?"_

 _"_ _Because I need your opinion on it. And I felt awkward sitting next to Harry after… yeah."_

 _"_ _Of course I think he should stop. But telling him won't stop him but only anger him. You know this, Romania. I know you read the atmosphere well unlike some American."_

 _"_ _Haha… I think, I just need some rest maybe…"_

 _"_ _After what Umbridge told you, I understand. And with Harry diving into danger like that… only natural for you to get out of charcter."_

 _"…_ _Thanks."_

Norway nodded.

"Hey where's Arthur?" Romania suddenly said in English.

"…There," Norway pointed at the Slytheirn Table where England was sat with Malcolm and Graham. Romania went up to him, and told him about Harry.

Romania told him that he was surprised that he did not hear Angelina shout. England told him that he did, but just dismissed it as he did expect Harry to get another detention anyway. He also suggested that Romania should stop trying to stop Harry from getting detentions, as he was only going to learn if he goes through them. Missing out Quidditch and other opportunities were to teach him, England said. Though he did say it may not.

They'll have to wait and see.

 **-0-0-0-**

Ron was very excited for McGonagall's inspection. To be honest, Romania was too. They seated themselves with eager faces on, looking at Umbridge, who had been looking over the class from the corner with her clipboard.

Soon, McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Umbridge was there.

"That will do," McGonagall said, "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework—Miss Brown, please take this box of mice—don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you—and hand one to each student—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem,"_ Umbridge said, only to be ignored as McGonagall handed out the essays back. Romania had managed an O.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely—Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention—most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem,"_ Umbridge repeated.

"Yes?" McGonagall turned around.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," McGonagall said, turning her back firmly on Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged looks of glee, and had eager looks on, as if waiting for more- Romania was too.

"As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem."_

"I wonder," McGonagall said coldly, turning again, "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face with a pie. She straightened herself without speaking. She had lost her smile. Well, Romania was sure no-one would smile when slapped with a pie… but that wasn't the point.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So—you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

"How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Harry whispered to Ron and Romania in glee. Umbridge just stood in the corner for the rest of class, occasionally noting down things on her clipboard.

"Well, it's a start," Ron said, holding up a long, wriggling mouse tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around. It was only after class when the Pink Toad spoke again.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," McGonagall brusquely said.

Umbridge made a note.

"Very well," Toad said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," McGonagall said sarcastically.

 **-0-0-0-**

Transfiguration was not the end of Umbridge, of CoMC was accompanied with her too – much to Romania's dislike.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?"

Romania heard her ask as they arrived.

"Quite correct," Grubbly-Plank said, "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

Malfoy was whispering something to his goons, and England was casually listening to them near them.

"Hmm," Umbridge said, "I wonder—the headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter—can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

Malfoy look up eagerly, and England walked over to where Romania and the Golden Trio was, and whispered: "They're just waiting to tell her about Buckbeak. This isn't going to go well."

"'Fraid I can't," Grubbly-Plank breezily said, "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks teaching work, accepted—that's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," Umbridge smiled, scribbling on her clipboard.

Umbridge wandered among the students during class, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well. Which was good – they were not letting Hagrid down, and was proving his teaching.

"Overall," Umbridge said, returning to Grubby-Plank, "How do you, as a temporary member of staff—an objective outsider, I suppose you might say—how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," Grubbly-Plank said, "No, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made another note on her clipboard.

"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year—assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O.W.L.," Grubbly-Plank answered, "Not much left to do—they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know…"

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," Umbridge said and went over to Goyle to question him, "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle gave a stupid grin, while Malfoy answered the question. ("Here it comes," England muttered)

"That was me," he said, "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A _hippogriff?"_ Umbridge scribbled frantically.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," Harry angrily said, making Hermione, Ron, Romania and England groan. Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction.

"Another night's detention, I think," she said softly, "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," Grubbly-Plank said, not sarcastic unlike McGonagall. The toad then begun to head back to the castle.

"I can't wait for Allistor's inspection," England muttered, "We have a combined class with Ravenclaw. Lukas will be able to see it too. We'll tell you four about it. It's tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

 _"_ _Magnificent,"_ Ron said, "…Also, can you tell me about this WW1? We're starting it soon and I honestly have no idea what it is…"

"Well WW1 started when-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, no, not now," Ron said, "When we're eating."

Hermione closed her mouth, and nodded.

"I need food when injecting hard information into my mind," Ron added, making the group laugh.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Hmmm. Idk about this chapter. Not a lot of original things... Romania may have been OOC this chapter. And GOSH I feel like I like making my favourites suffer a little. Shoot I sound like a pervert. I'M NOT A PERVERT. I just like angst in general. I'm rambling...**

 **You know I should do something with the 'only humans allowed wands' thing. I did already write this whole thing but I guess I can add stuff in (especially to the shorter ones). Hmm...**

 **Also, Scotland's inspection is coming in another chapter. Sorry~**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	16. Ch15- More important than homework!

Chapter 15  
More important than Homework?!  
Romania

Harry only came back at midnight. And they had prepared a bowl of pickled murtlap for his hand.

"Here," Hermione pushed the bowl toward Harry when he arrived at the Common Room and seated himself on the sofa, "Soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, it should help."

Harry did what she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I still reckon you should complain about this," Ron said.

"No," Harry flatly spoke.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew—"

"Yeah, she probably would," Harry said, "And how long d'you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but closed it again in a defeated sort of way. Romania was staring into the bowl of murtlap.

"She's an awful woman," Hermione said, "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron grimly said.

"I suggested Fred and George," Romania said. Those twins definitely would do something great.

"No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all," Hermione said.

"Well, what can we do about that?" Ron yawned, "'S too late, isn't it? She got the job, she's here to stay, Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," Hermione tentatively said, "You know, I was thinking today…" She shot a slightly nervous look at Harry and then plunged on, "I was thinking that—maybe the time's come when we should just—just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" Harry said, and Romania got what she was suggesting.

"Wait- Hermione, you mean we should learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves?" Romania asked.

"Wait, she said that?" Ron said.

"Implied," Romania said.

"Vlad's right," Hermione said.

"Come off it," Ron groaned, "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" Hermione said a bit louder, making the boys goggle at her in amazement.

"I didn't think there was anything in the _universe_ more important than homework," Ron said, flabbergasted. Harry and Romania was just at a loss of words.

"Don't be silly, of course there is!" Hermione said, "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year—"

"We can't do much by ourselves," Ron said, "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose—"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," Hermione said, "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin…" Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione said, "He's too busy with the Order and anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" Harry frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione sighed, "I'm talking about you, Harry. And you too, Vlad."

Silence.

"Wait, I get Harry but why me?" Romania said in surprise.

"Wait, we do what? I do what?" Harry said in confusion.

"I'm talking about you two – with Lukas and Arthur - teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"That's an idea," Ron spoke up.

"No, no, wait, hold it," Romania held out a hand in a 'stop' motion, "Why me?"

"I- I still don't get what's an idea…?" Harry said.

"You," Ron said, "Teaching us to do it. With Vlad, Lukas and Arthur."

"But… But I'm not a teacher, I can't— Vlad can, probably."

"I cannot. I have never tought anyone," Romania said. No he had not. Never in his long life. Well, he did teach Moldova basic nation stuff but not magic!

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, "And Vlad, you're a nation. You can manage it."

"No. I can't. Mostly because… how are we going to reason with the other students? They don't know about us," Romania said, "So, ultimately, it should be just Harry. They know what he can do."

"Me?" Harry said, grinning broadly, "No I'm not, you've beaten me in every test—"

"Actually, I haven't," Hermione coolly said, "You beat me in our third year—the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Look what you've done!"

"How d'you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said with a smirk, "Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating, "Uh… first year—you saved the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," Harry said, "That wasn't skill—"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "You killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I—"

"Third year," Ron said louder, "You fought off about a hundred dementors at once—"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't—"

"Last year," Ron said, almost shouting, "You fought off You-Know-Who again—"

"Listen to me!" Harry said, almost angrily, as his three friends had a biggest smirk on, "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck—I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help! Without Arthur and Cedric I would've been torn apart by that spider—"

That's when Romania stopped smirking. He could sense Harry's anger growing, as he got redder. Though Hermione and Ron's smirks did not fade away.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" Harry said heatedly, "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because—because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right—but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing—STOP LAUGHING!"

Ron and Hermione had stopped smiling too.

"You don't know what it's like! You—neither of you three—you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own—your own brain or guts or whatever—like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die—Vlad you don't even die – you won't understand the fear of it – the fear of friends dying. They've never taught us the real battle and things in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that—and you three sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up—you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me—"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate," Ron said, looking aghast, "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't—you've got the wrong end of the—"

He looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken. Then at Romania, who spoke.

"Harry. Hermione and Ron was not… doing the things you said. I was not too," Romania said, "I… I'm sorry if we sounded like we were having a go at you and Diggory. Sorry. I'm, erm. Going to bed. Night…"

Romania stood up and went up to his dorm. He had not mentioned that he definitely did understand the fear of himself and his loved ones dying. Nations can die, or at least be in a lot of pain. And, deep down in his heart, Romania was scared that Elleore, as a micronation will fade away too. Micronations could die any moment, if their people decided the micronation will be no more. Romania thought of the previous microantions that were before they faded away. Romania thought Elleore will survive long, as she had a stable amount of people, and a whole school always coming to her lands. But Romania was worried about Sealand. He had only four permanent residents. One day, when his residents pass away… Romania didn't want to think about it. That was it. Micronations usually died when their residents did. Take (the Kingdom of) Sedang for example. He had faded away when his only resident- his creator- passed away.

As Romania made his way up the stairs, He heard Hermione speak from behind:

"Harry. Don't you see? This… this is exactly why we need you… the things you said… We need to know what it's r-really like… facing him… facing V-Voldemort."

Romania stopped in his tracks in the stairs to be able to hear them, but he was out of their sight.

"Well… think about it. Please?" Hermione spoke, and Romania heard rustling.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Hermione said, "Erm…'night."

Hermione came up the stairs and met Romania.

"Vlad, you know Harry didn't mean to bring up anything when he mentioned the deaths and things, right…?"

"Of course," Vlad smiled slightly, "Goodnight, Hermione."

With that they went to their dorms. Romania got into bed just as Ron and Harry entered the dorm. He heard then get into bed, and the world around Romania went black as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Next chapter is Scotland's inspection. I've been trying to re-write it, but gosh its hard.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	17. Ch16- Scotland's Inspection

Chapter 16  
Scotland's Inspection  
England

England was heading for breakfast that morning, when he had an encounter with Scotland. He looked paler than usual. He was staggering towards the bathroom.

"…Allistor?" England said. But he did not hear. Scotland entered the bathroom and England followed.

"Allistor!" England said a bit louder, and turned to corner into the bathroom. Scotland was covering his mouth with his hand, and red liquid was dripping through his fingers into the sink in front.

England ran over to him instantly. "Allistor! What is it?"

Scotland did not speak. He just coughed blood again into the sink.

"I'm fine, ya go away."

"Well, obviously you are not!"

More coughing.

"Won't ya worry about me."

"It's the Death Eaters, isn't it?"

"Who else?"

"…How much is the damage?"

"Not much. Just some muggles."

"Well if it was 'just some muggles' you won't be this sick."

"Says ya, who's pale too."

"But I'm not coughing blood."

"Not yet," Scotland managed a laugh.

"Not funny. Scotland, let's get you back to wherever you sleep."

"I'm fine. It stopped. I just have to… wash my hands… and mouth."

He begun to wash the blood off.

"Scotland, are you sure you won't be sick the whole day? Because if you get sick in class-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm fine. Just mins yer own business."

"You got your inspection today, are you sure you can get through it? If there's another attack today…"

"This is nothing. Just get to class."

"My first class is your class. The inspection. That's why I am suggesting you rest because you'll be inspected while being sick."

"Like I care."

England sighed at his brother, "Come on, then. Let's just get to the classroom."

"I don't need yer help," Scotland swatted England's hand away as he tried to help Scotland walk.

Like that, they walked together to class.

 **-0-0-0-**

Scotland was better by the time class had to start. But he was still giving coughs. But those were bloodless.

The students filed in, and Umbridge too, came in the class with her clipboard and smiled. She went up to the front of the class and stood there, right next to the board. The students sat in their normal combined class seats. Norway, Terry, Anthony and Michael sat to England's left in that order. England was sat at the aisle.

"Righ' first of all, good job on the essays on the Statue of Secrecy," Scotland said, patting the pile of essays – there were two piles. One Ravenclaw and the other Slytherin, "This pile was surprising," he patted at one of the piles, "The Slytherin ones. Considering how half of you didn't pay attention, it was good. Though I suspect one of you wrote everything for some…" his eye went over to Malfoy, "…Maybe someone made them do his or her homework for them. Anyway, I'm handing them out now."

He was handing them out – Ravenclaw first, when Umbridge's _"Hem, hem,"_ rang out through the class. Which was ignored.

Scotland ignored her until he was done with handing out the papers.

"Yes?" he finally said in a heavily annoyed voice on the toad's fifth _'hem, hem.'_

(England liked Scotland's suffering. It was a mixed feeling right now. Seeing Scotland being annoyed is a win but seeing Umbridge being so… _Umbridge_ still annoyed England nonetheless)

"I heard this class was originally thought by a ghost, who is currently on a holiday and you are his substitute until he is back?"

"Yes, now I must continue on with my class, if you'll excuse me," Scotland turned to the class, "Now Grindelwald. One of the darkest wizards. He rose in 1900, and does anyone know what else rose in the 1900's?"

Someone Ravenclaws raised their hands. Scotland was about to pick one students when the toad interrupted again. But Scotland ignored her and said: "Yes, Mr Brocklehurst?'

"World War One in the muggle world," Brocklehurst replied.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw. Grindelwald was like the wizarding world's World War One," Scotland said, "He came into rise when WW1 did and was defeated when WW2 ended. Muggle World War One started when Austrian Heir to the throne-"

 _"_ _Hem. Hem!"_

That was her eighth 'hem, hem' in this classroom now. She was getting annoyed at Scotland. Which was also great to see.

"I thought you were here to inspect and not interrupt," Scotland told her, turning around sharply, with a frown, "Or perhaps you have some _ingenious_ inputs?"

"Actually, I do. I was wondering why you were teaching muggle history with magical history?" Toad asked.

"The two has some correlation between them," Scotland said, "As I have just mentioned, and you would've heard if you were _inspectin'_ properly. Grindelwald and muggle worlds wars have rose and ended around at the same time."

"But they're not the same thing, is it? There will be no need to teach Muggle History, is there? After all, all wizards and witches needs to be aware are wizarding history," Umbridge said, making a note.

"That mindset has gotten wizards to now even know how to do Math," Scotland said, and turned to the class, "Just out of curiosity, how many of ya in here even knows what Math is?"

Some half-bloods and all muggle-borns raised their hand.

"How many of ya knows how to solve quadratic equations?"

Some hands went down.

"Interesting," Scotland said, "Anyway, goin' back to WW1-"

He gave some violent coughs, and Umbridge scribbled down some notes. Norway looked at England, and England whispered to him in their language about the morning event of blood.

"Sorry. Right, the name of the heir to the throne was Franz-"

"Are you not in need of help?" Pink Toad interrupted.

"What?"

"You are pale, coughing and you did not show up to Breakfast today, are you well?"

"Well thank you for worryin' but I'm fine. I see yer more considerate and humane than I thought you were," Scotland said, "And would ya stop interruptin'? You can't inspect me if you keep on interrupin' me."

Umbridge looked highly offended, as she wrote down another note.

"Right so THE HEIR!" Scotland raised his voice just as Umbridge was about to speak again. Which caused another note to be scribbled down.

"The heir's name was Franz Ferdinand," Scotland said, "He was assassinated by a Serbian nationalist. Of course Austria was pissed, so h- they told Serbia that Serbia will have to pay for the assassination. Then Germany told Austria they will support Austria- the Blank Check, and Austria thought now that it has backup, it can act more violently towards Serbia. Then Russia came in. Russia supported Serbia as they were Slavs too. And then Germany declared war on Russia… and as Russia started to mobilize first, the other countries saw that as a threat, and Germany invaded Belgium to get to France and defeat said country. This is where Britain comes in. The UK had a pact signed with Belgium that w- the UK will protect Belgium. It was over a 100 years old, but Britain still kept it and joined the war…"

Scotland proceeded to teach the class about how WW1 started, some causes, other minor causes, and how the blame game has no end. Then he linked it to the magical world and Grindelwald. England kept on eye on Umbridge, who occasionally wrote down notes.

"So, homework. Just a short essay, at least 20inches, on why World War One begun and how it related to Grindelwald," Scotland said, and Umbridge made another _"Hem, hem."_

"Yes?"

"Just one last question," Umbridge said, "Why might you be teaching the students these violent things?"

"What, ya expect all of history to be happiness, joy, smiles and laughs?" Scotland said, "What do ya expect me to be teachin about'?"

"Past ministers, how the Ministry came to be, are two of the many non-violent things you could teach," Umbridge said, "I suggest you remove all violent teachings from the syllabus."

Scotland snorted.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge said, highly offended again by Scotland.

"And ya think those things would include 0 violence? Nah," Scotland said, "And why might you be suggestin' that I stop teaching these 'violent' things?"

"This may bring up violent thoughts in students," Umbridge said sweetly, causing Scotland to snort again.

"If this brought up violent thoughts in Students, what might that be a problem? It's not like students will act upon them. Or do you think they will?"

"It is a possibility."

"There is a _possibility_. A slight percentage of it. If every student who learns this kind of 'violent' history acts upon their newly found violent instinct, Earth would be long-gone. Nearly all students learn history like this. Now, class dismissed. And you are dismissed too, Pink Lady. Get yerself out of my classroom- you lower the IQ of this room just by being in it. And don't expect me to actually change my teaching because of ya."

Umbridge scribbled down another note, still looking offended, as students stood up and left the classroom. England gave Scotland one last look of slight worry mixed with a smirk of a winner (he got see Scotland get annoyed), before he left.

Yes, he was kind of worried. Getting on the bad side of the ministry was definitely not what England wanted. Because if he got into trouble, England would probably be effected as his brother.

He was definitely not worried for Scotland, but just for himself. No questions here. Nope. Not at all.

Also, when he told the Golden Trio and Romania about it, Ron said:

"Honestly, your brother has to be my second favorite professor tied with McGonagall."

"Who's first?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid of course."

Hermione just nodded.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Did anyone get the Sherlock reference? Well not really a good reference but still.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	18. Ch17- Meeting at the Hog's Head

Chapter 17  
Meeting at the Hog's Head  
Norway

The day they would be going to Hogsmede, Romania told Norway and England to meet at the Hog's Head in their language, about how they would be making a group that will be doing real DADA.

Norway then told his friends, who all agreed to come with him. But Michael had already known about it, as Ginny had told him. He was going to tell Terry, Anthony and Norway when they were in private conditions.

Norway felt like the girlfriend was keeping Michael away from more friendship activities. That was common in humans, Norway noticed.

But what upset Terry and Anthony the most was that Michael decided to go to Hogsmede with Ginny instead of them.

"Sorry guys, see you all at… yeah," Michael said, and ran off to where Ginny was waiting for him.

"…Well…" Terry begun.

"…We've been set aside…" Anthony ended.

"Well, at least he's uh, nice to his girlfriend," Terry added in. Norway just nodded from the side.

Before the three headed to the Hog's Head, they stopped by at Honeydukes for some sweets, before going to the Hog's Head. When they arrived they saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, Romania, England, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Paravati, Padma, Cho, Luna, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and one Hufflepuff girl already seated.

They walked over to them and sat down themselves. Ginny and Michael soon entered, followed by another Hufflepuff, then the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. They three prankster's visit to Zonko's was evident as you could see their bags almost overflowing with Zonko's merchandise. The last ones to come were England's two 2nd year Slytherin friends and their two friends from Ravenclaw.

"Wait, aren't you four second years?" Anthony said, "And you too, Dennis Creevy. How are you Second Years here?"

"Uhhh," Malcolm said _, "Shhhhhh."_

Anthony seemed conflicted whether to send them back as a prefect or not.

"Hey, let them be! Don't sent away supporters," Terry smiled.

Then they heard Harry say to Hermione- "A couple of people? _A couple of people?"_

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," Hermione told him, "Ron, do you want to pull up more chairs?"

"I'll help," Romania quickly said, and the two pulled up more chairs for the new arrivals.

"I'll go order," England said, and he walked up to the barman, who was frozen- probably because his pub has never been this full. He quickly did a head-count, "...Thirty-two butterbeers, please?"

People started get money out but England stopped them, "I'll just pay," he got out a pouch.

"Just let us pay for our own," one of the 2nd year Ravenclaws said, "You save your money."

"Oh no, this is not my money," England said, "It's Allistor's."

"Don't you two use the same bank?" Romania asked.

"No. We don't," England said, "And I took this money from him just this morning when I bumped into him."

"Isn't that stealing?" Hermione said.

"…Eh," England said, "He stole my money once. This is payback… and I'm not stealing. Let's just say I borrowed without permission."

"Eeey that's the spirit," Lee Jordan said, and Hermione shot him a look.

England paid the barman and Fred and George helped him hand out all the butterbeers. Everyone settles in, and after a couple more arrivals, Hermione started to speak, with all eyes upon the Golden Trio and Romania – the very people who instigated this meeting.

"Er," Hermione said in a high-pitched voice out of nervousness, "Well—er— _hi."_

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea—I mean"—Harry had thrown her a sharp look—" _I_ had the idea—that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us," here she paused and made her voice more confident and strong, "Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"—("Hear, hear," Anthony said, nodding)- "-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Michael spoke.

"Of course I do," Hermione said almost instantly, "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because…" She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry gave a involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. Norway did not understand why they must be so scared of just a name. Being scared of the name would do you no good. It was good to see overcoming her fear of a name.

"Well… that's the plan anyway," Hermione said, "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" the Hufflepuff Quidditch player said in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it—" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _them_ ," he said, nodding at Harry and England.

"Who are you?" Ron said rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"You know, this is not what this meeting is about," Romania said.

"It's okay, Vlad," Harry said, and turned to look at Zacharias, "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back? I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Norway looked to his side and saw the barman trying to listen into their conversation. He eyed the barman before casting a non-verbal jinx that would temporally downgrade the barman's hearing. This happened while Zacharias was speaking.

All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts," he was saying, "He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

"Do you really want to know how it looks like when Voldemort kills someone?" England said, making people flinch at the name, "If you are here to hear about Diggory, then leave. We're not talking about Diggory."

But Zacharias did not leave, but continued to stare at Harry.

"So," Hermione begun, "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to—"

"Is it true," someone interrupted, "That you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er—you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry asked suddenly, making Norway wonder why he said that.

The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she said, "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry said with a slight smile.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee exclaimed, looking deeply impressed, "I never knew that! Fred, George, why didn't you two tell me? You two knew, right?"

"Mum told us not to spread it around," Fred said, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled.

"And did you really kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry asked, "That's what Lukas told me…"

"Er—yeah, I did, yeah," Harry said.

Many people let out exclamations and whispers of awe.

"And in our first year," Neville said, "He saved that Philological Stone—"

"Philosopher's," Hermione hissed.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," Neville finished.

"And that's not to mention," Cho said, "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year—getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…"

"Hey, Arthur went through them too!" Malcolm said, "Will Arthur be teaching too?"

"No," England said.

"Already tried to convince him," Hermione said, "He's even worse than Harry."

"Look," Harry told Hermione, "I… I didn't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything when I said I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"…And why is Harry a comparison?" England said, "If I am going to teach, Harry is going to, and Vlad and Lukas is skilled too. Ah yes and I had help from Harry when I went through all that Triwizard stuff."

"All right, stop right there," Romania said, as Harry was about to object to what England had just said, _"They don't know we're skilled too! I mean yeah we get good grades but as far as they are aware we're just smart as in Hermione-smart. Not real life-smart,"_ he added in their language.

 _"…_ _You could cast your patronus,"_ England said.

"…Uh, English please?" George slowly said.

"Right," Romania said, "Yeah, Lukas and I has gone through the same homeschool education as Arthur. But neither of us has anything to prove that we are good enough to teach."

"…And about Arthur getting help from me," Harry said, "Not really. If anyone got help it was me. I got help from lots of people when I did all those stuff."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying… oh and that use of the gun was cool too. You have good aim, Arthur."

"Yeah, well—" Harry begun, only to be cut off, while England just opened and closed his mouth without any sound coming from it.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," Susan Bones added in.

"No," Harry said, "No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is—"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith interrupted. That boy was getting on Norway's nerves.

"Here's an idea," Ron spoke loudly, "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias said, "And it was not told that a Slytherin would be teaching too!"

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled, "And Arthur never said he will."

"And what's wrong with our house?" Graham said with a frown.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George said, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred said.

"No, you're not sticking that into anyone's anywhere," Romania said.

"Looks like you're supposed to-" Norway started, but Terry interrupted.

"It's better if they don't know," Terry said, "I don't want to know either…"

"Yes, well," Hermione hastily said, "Moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry? And potentially Arthur? Arthur...?" she looked at England. Perhaps she thought it would be great to have England as teacher as he was well, England. And Romania and Norway too as they too were long-living nations. Norway guessed that Hemione wanted to make them teach but couldn't because she couldn't convince them or the others that they should teach because they lived long and are nations.

Norway thought England at least should, though, as he did have some things to support him without spilling the secret. Though England would not agree that he should teach. This was Harry's job. Not his.

England shook his head signaling a solid 'no.'

"Ok then just Harry," Hermione said.

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, giving sporadic glances to what George was holding.

"Right," Hermione said, "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"

"Hang on," Angelina said with a sharp eye, "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho said, "Nor with ours."

"Nor ours," Zacharias Smith quickly added.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said, "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

"Well said!" Ernie Macmillan barked suddenly, "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up! I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells—"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, "Is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Everyone had stunned looks on, minus the Golden Trio, Magic Trio, and Luna Lovegood. Luna still had her dreamy look on.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army," Luna said.

"What?" Harry said, stunned as well now.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," Luna solemnly spoke.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has," Luna said.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked with a blank expression.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna said dreamily, "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of—"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione tartly said.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna angrily said, this was the first time Norway heard her speak in anger and not her usual dreamy voice, "Arthur, Lukas and Vlad told me they saw them!"

Hermione and the rest of the group gave the Magic Trio looks of 'really?'

"Um- yeah," Romania managed to speak, "There are some creature in the world where only a few people can see…"

Luna gave Hermione a confident look, that read: 'See?'

"You three have actually seen them?" Hermione asked.

"We saw them in Iceland once," England said, "It's a shame not a lot can see them. Beautiful creatures, they are…"

Hermione seemed dumbfounded of this new piece of information.

 _"_ _Hem, hem,"_ Ginny said in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed, "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Yes, we were, you're right…"

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee Jordan said.

"As long as—"Angelina said.

"Yes, the Quidditch," Romania nodded, and the Quidditch players nodded.

"Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…" Hermione said.

Silence.

No-one suggested anything. Norway thought about the Room of Requirements, wondering If he should suggest it or not.

"Library?" Katie Bell spoke up.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry said, with people nodding.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah," Ron said, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…"

Norway ended up not suggesting anything, as the barman was still trying to listen in. Perhaps the jinx had worn off. Norway thought he should suggest in another time – more privately.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione asid, "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She took out a parchment and a quill from her bag, and hesitated before speaking.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

Fred was the first to sign his name, and George followed, and he tried to pass the parchment to Zacharias.

"Er…" Zacharias slowly said, "Well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing too.

"I—well, I am a prefect," Ernie burst out, "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I—yes," Ernie said, "Yes, I do believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione testily said.

"She's a prefect too," Anthony said, "So am I, so is Ron. We're all risking our badges."

"Yeah- of course- I—yes, of course I'll sign," Ernie said after that. Zacharias was the last to sign after the end of the long list of names.

"Well, time's ticking on," Fred said, standing up from his chair, "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

Groups started to leave one by one. England left with the 2nd years to make sure they wouldn't get into trouble, and Norway stayed with the Golden Trio plus Romania while Terry and Anthony left with Ginny. Terry and Anthony had mischievous looks on.

They were going to ruin moments for sure.

"Well, I think that went quite well," Hermione happily said, as the five walked out of the Hog's Head themselves when everyone left.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart," Ron said.

"I don't like him much either," Hermione agreed, "But he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say? But the more people the better really—I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if it weren't for Lukas."

"Not really, Michael going out with Ginny and-" Norway started but got interrupted by Ron who had spewed out his butterbeer in surprise.

"He's _WHAT?"_ Ron shouted in rage, "She's going out with—my sister's going—what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"

"Didn't I tell you yet?" Hermione said.

"…Well she is," Norway said, "And Michael is actually giving up a lot of time with Terry, Anthony and I to go out with Ginny."

"When did this—when did she—?" Ron spluttered in shock.

"They met at the Yule Ball and they got together at the end of last year," Hermione said, "Hmm… I could do with a new quill," she added when passing a shop with displays of quills.

"How do you know this?" Romania asked.

"Ginny told me," Hermione said. She turned into the shop, with the boys following her.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.

"The one that was sat to my left," Norway said.

"I didn't like him," Ron said at once.

"Big surprise," Hermione muttered.

"But," Ron said, "I thought Ginny fancied Harry!"

Hermione looked at him rather pityingly and shook her head.

"Ginny _used_ _to_ fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you, of course," Hermione added to Harry, while looking at some quills.

"That actually bothers Michael a little," Norway said, "The fact she used to fancy Harry. He thinks she's just with him to move on."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Hermione said.

"…So that's why she talks now?" Harry asked, "She never used to talk in front of me."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "Yes, I think I'll have this one…"

She went up to the counter and purchased a quill.

"Ron," Hermione told Ron, "This is exactly why Ginny hasn't told you she's seeing Michael, she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it, for heaven's sake."

"What d'you mean, who's taking anything badly? I'm not going to harp on about anything…"

Ron kept on muttering after that.

"And talking about couples… what about Cho and you, Harry?" Romania said, "I know you like her."

"What d'you mean?" Harry quickly said. Norway saw Romania's smile become wider.

"Well," Hermione chimed in, "She just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?"

"And you couldn't try harder to try not to stare at her," Romania said. Harry turned red.

"If we're talking about that, then, what about that Mathias and Erika?" Ron suddenly said.

"Nothing," Norway said, "He's just the same annoying anko."

"You two have been like that for centuries," Romania said, "It's cute."

Norway took out a book from his bag and slammed it down on Romania's head, who let out a shout of pain, "So this is how Mathias feels like."

"Then how about Erika and you?" Harry asked, now curious.

"Um, nothing really," Romania said, "She's been hanging out with the others like her lately. And I've been busy with work…"

"I visited the Danes," Norway said, "Erika was as lively as ever. Talking about her, we still didn't find the cure."

"Yeah. That," Romania said bitterly, "We still got some of the Restricted Area to look at."

"What about a cure?" Hermione asked.

"Well this thing happened, and she now ages like a human," Romania said, "She won't die, though. She just we need to find a cure before she becomes an old lady and suffers to live as an old lady forever."

"We'll help," Harry quickly said.

"Thanks. But we can deal with it after Voldemort. She's only 20 now..." Romania said, "So, anything happen between you and Cho?"

"Nope," Harry said, "Actually yeah there was this interaction…"

Harry turned redder every second as he told them about the one time the two had an conversation when Harry had went to send an Owl to Sirius.

Norway smiled when Ron started to tease Harry about it.

"Also, the barman was trying to overhear us," Norway said when Ron was done with teasing Harry, "So I jinxed him to make his hearing bad. But I think he may have heard the most important bits when the jinx wore off."

"…damn it," Hermione muttered, "Well, I am sure it'll be fine. He's just a barman in the Hog's Head, right?"

"Hermione you look too joyful about this when we can get into trouble," Romania said.

"Well- it is interesting… and quite exciting to be breaking the rules, don't you think?" Hermione said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron exclaimed, and the group started to laugh.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Lalalala. So many essay stuff to write. I haven't even started to write Half-Blood prince yet.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	19. Ch18- Owl Attack

Chapter 18  
Owl Attack  
Harry

Harry woke up next morning to another Educational Degree, as annoying as ever.

 **—** **BY ORDER OF —**

 **THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

 **The above is in accordance with**

 **Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 **HIGH INQUISITOR**

"This is not a coincidence," Vlad muttered.

"That I agree with. Where's Hermione? Does she know about this?" Ron said, and Hermione soon arrived at the huge wall of Educational Degrees. **(I am taking the Movie version here. The Wall of Educational Degree is way more interesting than just a notice board.)**

"You three look, what might be the matter?" Hermione said, and Ron placed her in front of the new Educational Degree, and Hermione's eyes widended.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron angrily said.

"They can't have done," Hermione said in a low voice as they walked over to sit down on the Gryffindor table.

"You're so naïve," Ron said, "You think just because you're all hon-"

"No… Hermione, you did something, right?" Vlad said, "You must've had a backup."

"Well… yes. Uh… let's say whoever 'blabbed' about its face will make Elosie Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles," Hermione said.

"Ouch," Vlad said, "Well, we see no-one with said face, do we? Must've been the barman."

Then Angelina came over and fussed over how Quidditch was included in the groups, and pleaded Harry to behave himself so that Umbridge won't disable the Gryffindor Quidditch team. To which Harry assured her he will behave.

"It's History of Magic again," Hermione said, looking at her timetable, "Learning about Grindelwald sure is interesting. And learning Muggle History too! I think its brilliant. Did you two even know about Grindelwald in America? I learn so much from Professor Kirkland."

Then Harry saw Arthur rushing towards them. He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Yes, Arthur, we saw," Vlad said before Arthur spoke.

"The barman… damn it," Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, we know," Harry said, "…Bacon?"

"Thank you," Arthur said, and sat down. Harry passed him some bacons, and Arthur grabbed some eggs too.

Then again, Lukas came and just stood behind them. To which Ron repeated Vlad's words. Then Lukas said in a low voice: "The jinx must have worn off…"

"You know, Harry, I don't have a good feeling today," Lukas added, "About this whole thing. We need to find somewhere quick. I actually know this one place. Vlad and Arthur too," he looked at Vlad, and muttered something to him in their language, and turned back to Harry and whispered, "Harry, Vlad will tell you where in a more private condition."

Harry looked at Vlad who nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

"Also, would any four of you tell Allistor that I am totally not sorry for the money? You have him next, right?" Arthur said, after he was finished with his meal, "Now, I must be off. I got charms. Bye."

Everyone nodded him goodbye and he walked off to class. Lukas soon left in order to get to his class too.

The Golden Trio and Vlad also left for classes soon.

In the classroom of History of Magic, Allistor Kirkland was not in it yet. Everyone seated themselves, and he too soon came in.

"Alright. Where were we? Ah yes, Grindelwald in America. AH, and here are yer essays on the World Wars… all of ya did excellently. There will be no homework today, get some rest," he said, handing the papers out, which Harry was happy to see an 'E' on.

The class went on and Professor Kirkland went on to explain the events that took place while Newt Scamander was in America, and his new-found obliviating solution. He explained how the magical community was exposed then erased with that very solution.

Harry learnt a lot more about Newt Scamander that lesson. To him Scamander was just an old man who wrote the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.' Now he was a hero.

Then Harry recalled seeing his name on the Mauderer's map once, and wondered if he visited to see Dumbledore.

About halfway through the lesson, Harry felt jabbing at his ribs. He turned to look at Hermione.

"What? I'm actually paying attention to the lesson," Harry whispered.

"No Harry, look!" Hermione pointed at the window, where the beautiful white owl that is Hedwig was sat. She was looking through the window with a letter tied to her leg.

"Oi, class, where's yer attention at?" Allistor Kirkland said, and looked at where the whole class was looking, "Ah, Harry you are allowed to get that… Harry. Be Quick. There's something wrong with that owl."

Harry, with a confused look, quickly opened the window and let Hedwig in, who with some unusual flap of wings, came inside. Professor Kirkland walked over to him.

"That's one odd angle for a wing. Its hurt," Professor Kirkland said, "Harry, a word please outside. Class, ya all dismiss yerselves when time comes. Er, Hermione, Ron. Ya two prefects are in charge."

Hermione's face lit up with that, but worry for Hedwig was mixed in her expression. Harry followed the Professor outside with Hedwig in his arms. His owl was shivering, and her feathers were puffed up.

"Alright. First of all, we need to find Grubby-Plank," he said, "I am old but I never had a lot to do with animal care. Also she's a good woman. Harry, you need to know this," he looked right into Harry's eyes, "Yer letters, they might be under supervision."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Pink Toad," was all he said in reply. Then it clicked for Harry.

"Wait- you're not saying- she attacked Hedwig?"

Professor Kirkland nodded, "Possibility. Check that letter, Harry."

Harry checked it and saw the words: _'Today, same time, same place.'_

"Padfoot, I am guessing," Professor Kirkland said, "Harry. Ya can't use Hedwig anymore. There's the injury, and there's the possibility that Umbridge is tracking your owl. Use school owls, and change which one ya use every single time."

"Al- alright," Harry said, tucking the piece of parchment into his robes.

Professor Kirkland quickly glanced outside the window, "She's not at Hagrid's cabin. Staff room then."

They went to the Staff Room in a hurry, and the Gargoyles said: "You two should be in class! You teaching, him listening!"

"Shut up you two gargoyles. I was against building you two two annoying things."

"I thought you told us to shut up about us knowing you!"

"When only Harry is around its fine."

"Wait, you-" that was Harry, who got cut off.

"Yes, Harry. I helped the construction of this place. Arthur made sure every painting, ghost or statue that knew us was forbidden to speak about it. And I double-checked."

Harry, nodded, as Scotland spoke the password and went into the room with Harry by his side.

"Allistor- Potter! What are you two doing here?" McGonagall exclaimed, who was stood right in front of the door, "Supposed to be teaching, aren't you, Allistor?"

"Well, this happened," Professor Kirkland jerked his hand at Hedwig, "Where's Wilhelmina - ah there she is."

Grubby-Plank, hearing her name, approached them.

"What might be the matter?" she asked.

"My owl, Professor, she's been injured," Harry said.

"Injured owl! Ah, hand her over," Grubby-Plank said, making Harry wonder how she knew Hedwig was a 'she.'

Grubby-Plank inspected her, "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though… Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts thestrals well trained not to touch owls… Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"

"Er," Harry said, glacing over at McGonagall, "From London, I think."

McGonagall's eyebrows had joined in the middle, as she understood that it was from Sirius.

"I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter," Grubby-Plank said, "She shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, in any case."

"Er—right—thanks," Harry said, just as the bell rang for break.

"No problem," Grubbly-Plank gruffly said, and went back to her original position.

"Allistor, Potter, a word outside," McGonagall said, and they walked outside.

When they exited, McGonagall spoke.

"Potter, I am sure Professor Kirkland already told you that your owl-"

"-May be being tracked, yes, Professor."

"That letter was nothing too important, was it, Potter?"

"Erm… depends, Professor," Harry said, "Erm…"

"There wasn't any information on it, Minerva," Professor Kirkland said.

"Alright, then. Potter, be careful. You can put him into great danger by exchanging these letters," McGonagall said before leaving for her classroom. By 'him' she meant Sirius.

Harry stood there with Allistor Kirkland in silence for a few seconds before the Professor spoke first.

"Harry, ya better go find yer friends. Tell them the same thing."

"Ok, Professor."

"And just call me Allistor in private conditions. Confusing to call me Professor Kirkland when Arthur is around the school, isn't it?"

"Yes, erm, yeah. Ok, Allistor…?"

His words ended up in a question format. Allistor laughed before leaving, leaving Harry to think that no matter what England said, Allistor was one cool professor.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **When I was young, the weekends were nice. Now the weekends is just two days where you to a crap ton of homework.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	20. Ch19- SLAM

Chapter 19

SLAM

Harry

Harry swiftly found his friends, and told them about that Allistor had said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if the Toad did that," Vlad said.

"I agree," Hermione said, "And by same time, same place… it's the fireplace again, isn't it?"

"…And there is Malfoy," Ron grunted, as Malfoy and the Gorillas came into sight as they walked to the Potions classroom.

Malfoy was talking: "Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, wont it?"

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, "It's what he wants…"

"I mean," Malfoy said, raising his voice a little more, his gray eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, "If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance… From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… And as for Potter… My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…"

Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. His goons gave their usual reaction. Arthur was standing by their side in the Slytherin line with a disgusted look on.

Then something collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, no!" Harry, Vlad and Hermione shouted.

Harry and Vlad leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes – then Vlad grabbed Neville by his right arm and Harry by his left. Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked. Hermione and Ron too looked shocked from the side that Neville was the one to have a go.

"Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…" Neville was muttering. The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and Vlad was wrestling with Neville.

"Fighting, Potter, Lupei, Longbottom?" Snape said, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, Lupei or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.

"We had to stop you," Harry gasped, picking up his bag, "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."

Neville said nothing, he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.

"What in the name of Merlin," Ron slowly said, "Was that about?"

Harry did not answer. He knew Neville's parents were in Mungo's. Vlad and Arthur too seemed to know, as they both had uncomfortable looks on.

They sat at their usual seats at the back row, and then noticed the pink lump in the classroom.

"You will notice," Snape said in his low, sneering voice, "That we have a guest with us today."

He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, where that pink lump was standing with a sickening sweet smile on.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend—instructions"—he gestured to the board—"On the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Harry was very interested in hearing her question Snape, so interested, that he was becoming careless with his potion again.

"Salamander blood, Harry!" Hermione moaned, grabbing his wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "Not pomegranate juice!"

"Right," Harry said, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner. Of course, the rest of the Golden Trio and the nations too were interested at Umbridge. But Hermione was making sure her potion was done too.

Harry saw Vlad and Arthur doing the same as Hermione. Ron too – surprisingly.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said briskly to Snape's back., "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her, surprisingly to Harry with the same aura around him as Allistor when she told Allistor to remove violent things from his syllabus.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied, and Harry dropped stuff into his cauldron and making it hiss while turning orange. Harry was pretty sure he did something wrong again.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," Snape quietly said.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled.

 _"_ _Obviously."_

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. Ron couldn't help but to let out a snort of laughter.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," Snape quietly said, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge kept on asking, dismissing his angry look.

"I suggest you ask him," Snape jerkily said.

"Oh I shall," Umbridge with said with her sweet smile and voice.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said, "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'—er— _backgrounds_ …"

She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons. Snape immediately slammed the book he was holding on Ron's head – he was standing behind him.

After class, Arthur said: "Well we know that Snape hated Umbridge too. He's human too, I suppose."

"But that 'obviously…'" Ron murmured, "…It will remain in my memories forever. It was golden."

The group of friends laughed, before separating to go for class. Ron, Harry and Vlad has Divination, so they hurried off to the tower quickly.

 **-0-0-0-**

Trelawney slammed a copy of the Oracle down on the table between Harry and Ron and swept away in anger.

"Well, carry on!" Trelawney loudly said in a somewhat hysterical way, "You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

"I think she's got the results of her inspection back," Harry whispered to Vlad and Ron, as Trelaweny cried tears of anger from her chair.

"Professor?" Parvati said in a hushed voice, "Professor, is there anything—er— _wrong?"_

"Wrong!" Trelawney cried in a voice overflowing with emotion, "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly… Insinuations have been made against me… Unfounded accusations levelled… but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not…"

Her tears did not stop as she turned to look away from the student who admired her.

"I say nothing," Trelaweny choked, "Of sixteen years' devoted service… It has passed, apparently, unnoticed… But I shall not be insulted, no, I shall _not!"_

"But Professor, who's insulting you?" Parvati timidly asked, clearly annoyed that someone had insulted the very professor she admired.

"The _establishment!"_ Trelawney shouted in a deep, dramatic, wavering voice, "Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the Mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know… Of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted… It is—alas—our fate…"

She gulped, wiped away her tears with her sleeves and blew her nose. Ron sniggered at the sound of her blowing her nose. Lavender shot him a disgusted look, and Vlad whispered to Ron: "Manners, Ron. Manners."

"Professor," Parvati said, "Do you mean… is it something Professor Umbridge…?" ('Yes, probably is,' Harry thought.)

"Do not speak to me about that woman!" Trelawney leapt to her feet, "Kindly continue with your work!"

For the rest of class, she walked around the classroom, not really keeping an eye on what students were doing, but still tearing up and muttering:

"…May well choose to leave… the indignity of it… on probation… we shall see… how she dares…"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Today's just the Canon stuff that I really wanted to put in. The movie scene of Snape's Inspection has to be my fav out of the movie... so, yeah. Heh.**

 **Also, I uploaded the cover. This time it's Romania. It took me ages to determine the size of the fang - I ended up drawing a pretty small one. And the wand may look curved. It is supposed to be curved. Totally not me not able to draw a straight line. And there is a little bat wing on the end of the handle bit of the wand, along with a tiny figure of a bat. And he IS in Hogwarts uniform, but he does have the hat on. I just drew it in there cuz I wanted to draw those ribbons. But normally he won't have it on when its not a time they can wear casual wear. To say more about this cover, I tried a new drawing technique- which is why the style of drawing is slightly different from the Norway drawing - and VERY different from England.**

 **I look at that England and I cringe. That was before I got a tablet so yeah. Btw, I don't draw from scratch on the tablet. I'm still getting used to it, so I draw on paper first, then take a nice photo of it with my phone, get that photo to my computer, open the image in the drawing program I use, and I trace the line after making the image half-transparent.**

 **By the way, I think my drawing had improved. I mean go look at Prisoner of Azkhaban's cover. Iggy is drawn very badly. Speaking of him, I suppose HB Prince's cover will be him enlarged like this Romania and Norway from GoF with the flag background.**

 **I don't think I'm 'bad' at drawing - but I'm not 'good' at it. Though I am happy with myself.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	21. Ch20- Fire-head Sirius Again

Chapter 20  
Fire-head Sirius. Again.  
Romania

The next lesson, DADA, went without Harry getting more detention, or Gryffindor getting minus points, or Harry shouting at Umbridge.

Still, Angelina came to Harry that night in the Gryffindor common room after Dinner to inform him that Umbridge said she needed time to 'consider.'

"Consider what?" Ron angrily exclaimed, "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

"She hasn't given it to Ravenclaw yet too," Romania said, "Lukas told me. Apparently, Cho has been fussing about it all day- heard from Lukas. And the reason Umbridge gave Slytherins permission is because she is Slytherin."

"I knew it," Ron said, "Of course she is a Slytherin."

"Well Harry. At least you'll have time to finish that Potions essay," Romania said.

"That is exactly what I was going to say," Hermione said, nodding, "It is the bright side of things."

"You two are mental!" Harry said, "Bright side? No Quidditch and extra Potions is the bright side?"

Harry got out his essay anyway and started on it. Romania helped him with it, while they waited for Sirius to appear in the fire. Though Harry was having problems concentrating as Fred and George was testing out their Skiving Snackboxes in the common room too, causing vomit noises, sniffs, chewing noises… also, the crowd near them cheered every time their product worked.

"Just go and stop them, then!" Harry said irritably, after making another mistake.

"I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves, and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way, and it doesn't look as though they are…"

"Aaaand you were the one to sponsor them, Harry," Romania said, as George vomited again in to the bucket.

"You know, I don't get why Fred and George only got three O.W.L.s each," Harry said, watched them collect gold from their crowd, "They really know their stuff…"

"Oh, they only know flashy stuff that's no real use to anyone," Hermione disparagingly said.

"Well, they would've done well if they actually were interested in the subjects," Romania said, "I mean, making those stuff- it's actually incredulous. How they do it I don't know."

"And they've got about twenty-six Galleons already," Ron added in, and Hermione gave a grunt of disapproval.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry, finally finished with the essay, put his stuff away, and Romania helped. He also check the clock and that it was almost time for Sirius to appear.

"Almost time…" he muttered, and the light in the fireplace flickered. The four Gryffindors' heads snapped to the fireplace, and exclaimed in a whisper: "Sirius!"

"Hi," he said, grinning.

"Hi," Harry, Ron, Hermione and Romania all said, kneeling down beside the fireplace on the rug where Sirius was.

"How're things?" Sirius asked.

"Not that good," Harry said, "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"—or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius said.

There was a short pause.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius said, "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Hermione defensively said, "That's always packed with people—"

"—which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Sirius pointed out, "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"Who overheard us?" Harry demanded before Romania could ask.

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius said, making Romania wonder if the man was in the pub. Sirius looked at their faces and laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned, "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" Sirius said, "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" Harry angrily asked, "I've got three-"

Romania jabbed him, and Harry stopped. He was about to say, 'I've got three nations by my side.'

"Yeah, you are," Sirius said, "And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

Romania was surprised that Sirius wasn't angry. But instead proud. His face just shouted that he was proud of Harry.

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" Ron said in disappointment, "We'd've liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," Sirius said, "And that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately… (Romania couldn't help but to laugh here) Anyway… First of all, Ron—I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, sounding apprehensive.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also"—Sirius's eyes turned to the other three in the room—"Advises Harry, Hermione and Vlad not to proceed with the group – and Arthur and Lukas too, though she accepts that she has no authority over any of you, and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly. Romania too wondered what it was. Dumbledore hadn't told him about the Order's duties.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," Sirius replied, "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Harry muttered finally, his eyes heading down to the rug in disappointment.

 _"_ _Me?_ Certainly not!" Sirius exclaimed, looking surprised, "I think it's an _excellent_ idea!"

"You do?" Harry said, his eyes heading back to Sirius gleefully with surprise.

"Of course I do!" Sirius said, "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But—last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks—"

"Last year all the evidence was that someone _inside_ Hogwarts was trying to _kill_ you, Harry!" Sirius said impatiently, with Romania nodding along in agreement, "This year we know that there's someone _outside_ Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Just a reminder that you came up with the idea," Romania reminded her, Harry nodding.

"I know it was… I just wondered what Sirius thought," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius said.

"Hear, hear," Harry and Ron said enthusiastically.

"So," Sirius said, "How are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," Harry said, "Dunno where we're going to be able to go… wait. Vlad, Lukas said that you'll tell us."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot," Romania said, "The Room of Requirements. That's where Arthur, Lukas and I meet up sometimes. Always has the tea for Arthur in it for us, along with food for all out pets."

"The Room of Requirements- I've read about it!" Hermione said, "In-"

 _"_ _Hogwarts: A History._ We know, Hermione," Ron said. Hermione shot a look at Ron.

"Anyway, the Room of Requirements is a room that only appears when someone really needs it. For example-" Hermione continued.

"-if you really needed a bathroom, it will fill itself with chamber pots," Harry interjected.

"Where did that come from?" Romania asked.

"Dumbledore. Last year he told me- erm, implied to me that this room existed. He really needed to go and a room he had never seen before filled with chamber pots appeared," Harry explained.

"Hmm. That must be the room James and I used to hide in- the Room of Requirements I mean, not the room of chamber pots," Sirius said, "Sometimes it'd be there sometimes not. We were perplexed by that room."

"Well, how many people know about it? Do you know, Vlad?" Hermione asked.

"Very few for all I know," Vlad said.

"That's perfect, then," Sirius said, "I was going to suggest the Shrieking Shack but that place is too small for the lot you, isnt it?"  
"And it is hard to get to with that one violent tree in the way," Hermione said, "And now that we know the place to meet. We should notify the others too soon."

"Alright. Glad it's all settled for you kids. Now I think I must get back to-"

He broke off. His face was suddenly tense- alarmed. He turned sideways looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace. Romania tensed up too, as Sirius suddenly did. Something was not right.

 _"_ _Sirius?"_ Harry anxiously spoke.

But his head was no-where to be seen by the time Harry finished calling his godfather's name. Harry, confused, turned to look at his friends.

"Why did he—?"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire, and Ron and Romania just yelped in surprise, leaping to their feet too- Romania toppled over the sofa in the process, hitting his head on the floor.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something… it was a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings… it was Umbridge.

Romania quickly jumped back up to his feet, snatched up his belongings, and ran for his dorm with Ron and Harry – Hermione sprinted right up to her dorm too.

Romania busted into his dorm and threw his stuff down onto the floor and sat on his bed before looking back over to the door, where Harry was standing, staring back at the fireplace where Umbridge's hand was still trying to grasp something.

"What happened?" Dean asked, waking up at the sudden noise.

"Something creepy," Romania answered.

"Well, alright…" Dean said.

"Sorry for waking you up," Romania said, "And you too, Seamus if you woke up too," he added, as he saw movement in his bed.

Romania, Harry and Ron quickly changed into pajamas and went to sleep too.

Romania couldn't sleep well at the thought of Umbridge's interruption. She knows. She has been reading Harry's letters- she was the one to attack Hedwig. Scotland was right.

Umbridge… that woman. Romania swore in his mind that when all this is over, he'll make sure she gets what she deserves.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **What to do, what to do... Winnie the Pooh, your advice is great, though it is hard to follow in the real world.**

 **'Sometime the best something comes from nothing' is what you said, I think.**

 **Though, good grades doesn't seem to come from nothing, nor does completing this fanfiction.**

 **Oh how I wish that can be true, Winnie the Pooh.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	22. Ch21- Quidditch Practice

Chapter 21  
Quidditch Practice  
England

Romania and the Golden Trio told him and Norway what happened last night- more like Romania told them in their language when they met up during break in an overcrowded classroom- all students were allowed inside as rain was pouring outside.

"That is a close call," England said, "You should all be more careful."

Norway nodded at that, then the door slammed open, and Angelina stormed in, shouting: "I've got permission! To re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" said Ron and Harry together.

"Yeah," Angelina smiled broadly, "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore—anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you three- Harry, Ron and Vlad down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time, you realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"

"I'm just a reserve, do I have to go?" Romania said.

"Of course you do. Reserves needs training too, don't you think?" Angelina said, then squeezed past the crowd to go alert other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"But the rain…" Romania muttered.

"Hope it clears up," Ron said, gazing out the window into the rainy sky. He wasn't the only one doing that, Hermione too was staring out of the window. Only that her eyes were unfocussed.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" England asked.

"Just thinking…" she said, not turning away her eyes from the window.

"About Siri… Snuffles?" Harry corrected himself quickly.

"No… not exactly…" Hermione slowly said, her eyes still fixed on the window, "More… wondering… I suppose we're doing the right thing… I think… aren't we?

"Doing the right thing? What thing?" Ron asked.

"I was just wondering," she said, "Whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"What!" Harry and Ron shouted together, while Romania and England's head shot towards her, Norway just slowly turned his head towards her, expecting her to elaborate more on her opinion.

"You were the one to come up with it! Even said it was more important than homework!" Ron indignantly said.

"She said that?" Norway raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Well yes I did…" Hermione said, fidgeting with her robes, "But after talking to Snuffles…"

"But he's all for it!" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione eyes turning back to the window, "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all…"

"But why would that change your mind? He agrees with us," Romania said, then as an idea – a realization sweeps over his mind, "Oh wait I get what you're trying to say…"

"What is she trying to say?" Harry said.

"What I'm trying to say is that… er," Hermione stopped for a moment to think about the right words to say, "Right so, he has become… sort of… _reckless_ … since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's… kind of… living through us?"

"What d'you mean, _'living through us'_?" Harry retorted.

"I mean… well, I think he'd love to be forming secret defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry… I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is… so I think he's keen to kind of… egg us on," Hermione said, carefully choosing her words.

"Sirius is right," Ron said, "You do sound just like my mother," he turned to the Magic Trio, "And you three agree?"

"I agree about Sirius, but I still think we should continue on with the DADA group," England said.

"Arthur's right. Sirius does seem to be… trying to feel the same thrills and things he felt with James Potter," Norway said, "…Even If Harry isn't his father."

"Well-" Harry started, sounding angry.

"Harry, we're not having a go at our godfather," Romania said, "I understand how he must be feeling cooped up in that house. But considering the fact that he wants the thrill he once felt back… his judgements may not be the best in the world at the moment."

Before another world from the nations, Harry left. Ron followed him soon.

"…Did we mess up?" Romania said.

"I think we did," Hermione muttered.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," England said, "…Harry does seem to have a temper these days."

 _"_ _Connection to Voldemort?"_ Norway suggested, _"Voldemort must be tampering with his mind…"_

 _"…_ _Possibly,"_ England and Romania said.

The four did not talk for a while, until Romania suggested they get out of the noisy room and go to the library to do homework.

Harry was getting trickier and trickier to talk to; he got mad easily. Puberty, perhaps. Yes it must be puberty… or Voldemort… and the frustration of being called a liar...

Whatever was going on inside Harry's head must be solved quickly.

 **-0-Harry-0-**

How could they? Sirius' judgements were always nice – he is a nice man. He is Harry's godfather!

The nations… they think they're so wise because they're so old… they look and act like they're not wise, though… Dumbledore seems better than them…

And Hermione, as clever as the ancient beings is she now?

Harry was so frustrated.

Sirius isn't… isn't… 'living through him'… he isn't!

Harry could feel himself turn redder as the tought about those things, until Ron approached him from behind.

"They were talking a load of rubbish there Harry," Ron said, "I mean- nations can have their own thoughts that are wrong, right?'

Harry did not reply.

"Where are we going?"

…

"Harry, talk to me mate."

…

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, just… I'm frustrated."

"I can tell."

"They can't be right… Sirius isn't… urgh."

Harry's anger seemed to calm overtime, as in Harry's head, these thoughts popped up too:

'But they're nations… they are probably wiser than Harry or Sirius… but no… now I wish I didn't know they're 'oh-so-old' nations. Maybe they're just trying to help- ? Well they aren't doing a good job… Voldemort is back and the Prophet is ridiculing Dumbledore and me… but they're my friends…'

Harry's anger was gone soon, and Harry felt sorry for just walking out on his friends. He felt even sorrier when he and Ron went back to the classroom and found out that the four had travelled to the library looking sorry and guilty after a moment of silence (they heard from a Hufflepuff gang sitting nearby).

Harry, feeling sorry – and a little awkward, did not try to go and find them in the library.

The next time Harry and Ron saw Hermione, Vlad, Arthur and Lukas is dinner, where they apologized to each other and made up, before Ron, Harry and Vlad went to Quidditch Practice.

Heading over to the pitch was a nightmare- the rain soaked the three, and the wind blew their wet hair into their eyes. They also had to be careful when walking as the floors and stairs were very slippery.

They could only relax when they were in the warm inside of the changing rooms.

Inside, they found Fred and George debating whether to use one of their own Skiving Snackboxes to get out of practice inside.

"—But I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred whispered to George, "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday—"

"We could try the Fever Fudge," George muttered, "No one's seen that yet—"

"Does it work?" Ron asked hopefully, as the hammering of rain on the roof intensified and wind howled around the building.

"Well, yeah," Fred said, "Your temperature'll go right up—"

"—But you get these massive pus-filled boils too," George said, "And we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I can't see any boils," Ron stared at the twins.

"No, well, you wouldn't," Fred darkly said, "They're not in a place we generally display to the public—"

"I don't think I want to know," Vlad said, "I mean, where the boils are- I don't want to know."

"Well dear Vlad-"

"All right, everyone, listen up," Angelina said loudly, emerging from the Captain's office and cutting Fred off, "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a good chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Hermione did it," Harry said, and pulled out his wand, tapped his glasses and said: _"Impervius!"_

"I think we all ought to try that," Angelina said, "If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility—all together, come on— _Impervius_! Okay. Let's go."

"Damn it Harry, you could've acted like you can't remember," Ron whispered to Harry, "Then maybe she would've let us be."

"I doubt that," Romania sighed, and walked out into the rainy pitch with a school broom in hand.

Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before ending the practice as the rain got to her too. It was the first time that Harry was happy that Quidditch Practive was over.

Back in the Changing Room, Fred and George was annoyed as they walked, wincing every step. Harry heard them complaining as he dried himself with his towel.

"I think a few of mine have ruptured," Fred said.

"Mine haven't," George said, wincing. "They're throbbing like mad… feel bigger if anything…"

"I feel bad for them," Vlad muttered.

"OUCH!" Harry suddenly shouted and the scar on his forehead had seared again, more painfully than in months.

"What's up?" several voices said.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, "I—poked myself in the eye, that's all…"

But he gave Ron and Vlad a look and the two of them hung back as the rest of the team returned to the castle.

"Scar?" Vlad asked.

Harry nodded.

"But…" Ron strode across to the window and stared out into the rain, with a scared look on, "He—he can't be near us now, can he?"

"No," Harry muttered, sinking onto a bench and rubbing his forehead, where he could still feel a little pain, "He's probably miles away. It hurt because… he's… angry."

Harry did not know how he knew it, but he did. Voldemort, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, was in a towering temper. Harry didn't really think before talking.

"What is it?" Vlad said, "How far do you know?"

"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," Harry said, surprised at himself.

"But… how do you know?" Ron said.

Harry just covered his eyes with his hands, and sighed, as Ron sat beside him.

"Is this what it was about last time?" Ron said, "When your scar hurt in Umbridge's office? You-Know-Who was angry?"

Harry shook his head.

"What is it, then?"

"Last time, it was because he was pleased," Harry remembered, "Really pleased. He thought… something good was going to happen. And the night before we came back to Hogwarts… He was furious…"

Ron gaped at Harry, while Vlad had an uncertain look on – a slight bit of worry mixed in.

"You could take over from Trelawney, mate," Ron said in an awed voice.

"I'm not making prophecies," Harry said.

"No, you know what you're doing?" Ron said, sounding both scared and impressed, "Harry, you're reading You-Know-Who's mind…"

"He's not really," Vlad said, "And Divination is not about reading someone's mind, Ron. It's about predicting."

"Oh well – still Harry is reading his mind and-"

"No, Ron. It's not his 'mind' I'm reading… I think…" Harry shook his head, "It's more like… his mood, I suppose. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in… Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year… He said that when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased too…"

There was a pause. The wind and rain lashed at the building.

"You've got to tell someone," Ron said.

"I told Sirius last time."

"Well, tell him about this time!"

"Can't, can I?" Harry grimly said, "Umbridge is watching the owls _and_ the fires, remember?"

"There's Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Or even Allistor," Vlad said, "Harry, these things cannot go by without being told to other people that can help?

"Can't you help?" Harry said, "You're here to help us, right?"

"…Right, we are. But it seems like we're… useless a little. Dumbledore is not telling us a lot of stuff – he's been avoiding us too, you see… wonder what he's up to. He's been avoiding Arthur the most, perhaps he doesn't want Arthur to know how he feels," Vlad said, "Ahem, even if something's up with Dumbledore, you should tell him Harry."

"First of all Vlad, he already knows and there's no point telling him again," Harry said, standing up, "Second, he's been avoiding me too."

"He would want you to tell him – try and tell him," Ron said, standing up as well to change into his robes.

"Yeah…" Harry shrugged, changing into his robes too.

They changed in silence, and the only sound to be heard was the tapping of the rain and the howling of the wind outside that really made Harry want to just stay inside of the Changing Room until the rain stopped.

"And if not Dumbledore, how about other people that I mentioned?" Vlad asked when they were all changed.

"McGonagall will probably go and tell Dumbledore…" Harry said, "And Allistor… well we could tell him. I will, won't we? Can't leave a nation out… we're telling Arthur, Lukas and Hermione."

"Of course we are," Vlad smiled, opened the door, and closed it right away as the wind splattered him with rain, "Can we just stay here and sleep here?"

Harry laughed.

"C'mon… we've still got Silencing Charms to practice…"

"Not me," Vlad said.

"Oh just come on. Vlad," Ron dragged the nation outside.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Will happen, happening, happened... The Adventure Time that I finally watched got me so much feels. I won't spoil anything here... but I think I really liked the finale. Not too depressing and sad, but still sad, and lovable.**

 **Damn another one of my favourite shows have ended... I wonder what it will feel like when Hetalia ever ends - or Detective Conan that I also really like. I feel like Conan is actually coming to an end soon - whether that soon be in a year, many secrets have been revealed. I still didn't get to watch the latest movie because of the country I live in, though.**

 **I think I'd feel so empty when Hetalia or Conan ends. I felt empty when Adventure Time ended - and I like Hetalia and Conan even more than AT.**

 **I want Conan to end, and have a happy ending... but I also don't want it to end, because it will leaeve a giant hole in my heart.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	23. Ch22- Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 22  
Dumbledore's Army  
Romania

The Golden Trio and Romania spent the next day telling everyone about the first DA meeting and the place to meet. That very night would be their first meeting.

"Normally in this room for us when we need a meeting, they'll be three chairs and a desk with tea and occasional cat food," Romania said, "I suppose it will change its appearance for this occasion… Harry, location of teachers now?"

"Filch just moved to the Third Floor… just met Mrs Norris- she came down… Umbridge is still in her office, and so are all the other professors," Harry said, looking at his map, "Right, let's go again."

They kept an eye on the map as they made their way to the 7th floor. Romania led them to the wall where the big door appeared, and Romania thought: 'we need a place to practice DA where no-one will know…'

He was sure the other three was thinking the same thing as the door appeared almost instantly.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stared in awe as the door appeared, and their jaws dropped when Romania opened the door, and revealed a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The room also was lined with wooden bookcases, with large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office. The room also had some mirror walls, and some dummies they could use, along with a fireplace.

 **(just imagine the movie interpretation of the room. I just fused the two together.)**

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," Ron enthusiastically said, examining one of the dummies.

"And these too," Romania said, holding up a cusion.

"And just look at these books!" Hermione excitedly shouted, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes, "A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spellwork… _wow_ …" she turned around to Romania, "Vlad, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

And without further ado she picked a book, sat on one of the cushions and started to read. The door then disappeared, leaving a wall of mirror in front of them and no door, taking the Golden Trio by surprise.

"Oh it does that- for safety," Romania said, "It will reappear for us to get out over there," he pointed at another wall, "The exit appears there."

 **(Taking movie interpretation here)**

Then the door re-appeared, and Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean opened the door and came inside.

 _"_ _Whoa,"_ Dean let out, staring around, impressed, "What is this place? We arrived and and confused that there was no door, then it appeared! It was amazing."

"Perhaps I should stand outside and… yeah, I'll so that," Ron said, and went outside. The members started to come in one by one, and soon, all was in the members were inside.

Harry stood in front of everyone, and explained how this room worked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Well," Harry said slightly nervously, with all eyes on him, "This is the place Vlad found for practices- er- Lukas and Arthur found it with him, and you've—er—obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" Cho exclaimed, and several people murmured their agreement. Romania noticed Harry flinch a little at Cho's positive remark.

"It's bizarre," Fred said, frowning and looking around, "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

Romania couldn't help but smile as he realized that the place Sirius said he hid with James Potter was probably the same form of the Room of Requirements that Fred and George hid in.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark Detectors," Harry said, "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass before he turned his back on it to face everyone.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er— what, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's leader," Cho said at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad. This made Harry a little bit red.

"I agree," Romania agreed, "He is the teacher here, isn't he?"

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione said, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hands.

"Er—right, thanks," Harry said, turning more red, "And—what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," Hermione said brightly, her hand still in the air, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina hopefully said.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

"That is way too long for a name," Norway said, "How about a simple, short name that will not suggest that we are up to… _this_."

"I agree with him," Hermione said, "We should be able refer to it safely outside meetings if we do that."

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested, "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ginny said, "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"But, if we ever get busted-" England started in concern.

"-We won't," Ron said, "Let's just hope we won't. Let's not even worry about it."

England sighed, as Hermione spoke.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said bossily, and hands shot up into the air- but not all, The Magic Trio was one of those who didn't put their hands up. They thought the name 'Dumbledore's Army' wasn't the safest… of course they hoped they won't get busted but all constringency must be considered before choosing something. There seemed to be other people in the room thinking about the same thing (the people who did not put their hands up). Though Smith might've just not put his hand up to disagree with the majority.

Hermione counted the hands that are up, and shouted in glee: "That's a majority—motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters. England seemed worried about it, and so was Romania – Norway too by the look of him. Norway had bitten his lower lip.

"Right," Harry said, "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh please," Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms, "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry quietly said, "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly and closed it back. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Nobody moved an inch.

"Okay," Harry said, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Everyone got into pairs. Romania got into a pair with England, and spotted Neville wondering around aimlessly with a partner, whom Harry noticed too and got him to practive with him.

Harry then said: "Right—on the count of three, then—one, two, three—"

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_

Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air.

Romania and England's spell hit each other exactly at the same time to both their wands flew out of their hands, and a rogue wand hit England on the head.

"Sorry!" shouted the 2nd-year Ravenclaw, who's name was Stewart Ackerley, who was paired with Noel Harwich, the other 2nd-year Ravenclaw.

"No problem… here, your wand," England said and handed the boy his wand. He also saw Graham and Malcom behind Stewart picking up their own wands, and Neville successfully making Harry's wand fly out of Harry's hand.

Then Harry moved off into the middle of the room, looking at how everyone was doing. Romania looked at the pair nearest to them- Anthony and Zacharias Smith. He saw Norway practicing with Terry and Michael with Ginny near them. Ginny was doing very well.

"He's doing a good job," England said, as Harry went around trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong.

"But he needs a whistle, doesn't he?" Romania commented, as Harry started to shout something but got muffles by all the voices casting spells. Then he seemed to find a whistle and Harry blew on it, and everyone stopped talking, and the last clatters of wands hitting the floor could be heard before Harry spoke.

"That wasn't bad," Harry said, "But there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again…"

The noise returned to the room, and Harry begun walking around again and making suggestions. He walked up to Romania and England.

"Am I doing well?" Harry said.

"You are," England said, "…Also, you have to go and visit Cho and her friend too now. Been avoiding her, haven't you?"

Harry turned red.

"Harry. Just go and talk to her," Romania winked, "Act natural!"

Harry turned more red before be just let out an awkward laugh and walked away, cooling his face back to the normal colour and walking over to Cho.

The two nations continued practice until Harry blew his whistle again. Everybody stopped shouting, _"Expelliarmus!"_ and the last couple of wands fell to the floor.

"Well, that was pretty good," Harry said, "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas shouted eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," Harry said, "And we can decide on additional meetings then… Come on, we'd better get going…"

He pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully before letting people leave in threes and fours with a gap of about a minute. Norway, Terry, Michael and Anthony left in a four, then England with Malcolm and Graham. Stewart and Noel left with Luna.

"That was really, really good, Harry," Hermione said, when finally it was just her, Harry, Romania and Ron left.

"Yeah, it was!" Ron enthusiastically said, as they walked out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them, "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"

"Only once," Hermione said, "I got you loads more than you got me—"

"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times—"

"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand—"

"Guys, hold it there. Let's not make a noise," Romania said.

"Oh yeah," Hemione and Ron said.

"Hey, how did your practice go, Vlad?" Ron said, "This must be easy for you."

"Well, you can never practice too much," Romania said, and smiled brightly.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I tried to draw Hoseki no Kuni fanart and I am struggling with the colouring in part. The jewel effect is so hard.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	24. Ch23- Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 23  
Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
Harry

The next DA meeting, they had to change meeting time again because of Quidditch. And Vlad suggested they should come up with a safe way to contact all the DA members safely with anything happens. As finding all the people in this huge castle trying to tell them something is hard, and people from different houses and year groups meeting up in the hall and talking to each other is too suspicious.

"Great idea," Hermione said, "…I just had an idea. I'll try to make them."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"…A surprise now that you asked," Hermione smiled.

"Oh come on!"

"Patience, Ron, Patience," Vlad said.

 **-0-0-0-**

At the end of the fourth meeting, Hermione introduced the thing she made. It was a fake coin that looks like a galleon with a Protean Charm on, so when Harry changed the dates written on the edges his coin, the rest will change too while heating up, alerting the DA members of the change of meeting.

After Hermione explained what the coin's purpose was and how it worked, no-one spoke. The room was filled with silence.

"Well—I thought it was a good idea," Hermione said awkwardly, sounding unsure, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But… well, if you don't want to use them…"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry said in surprise and awe.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"But that's… that's N.E.W.T. standard, that is," he said weakly.

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to look modest, "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is…"

 _('That's how I felt,'_ Harry thought.)

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Terry said, "With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," Hermione said brightly, "But it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

Everybody moved forward to collect one from the basket the coins were in.

 **-0-0-0-**

The school was almost at war as Gryffindor vs Slytherin nearing the Quidditch match between the two houses. With McGonagall giving no homework, and Snape giving more to Gryffindor and less to Slytherin, and Snape booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play.

And the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while Alicia worked in the library, making her eyebrows thicker than Arthur's eyebrows- about the triple the size of his.

Ron was also training even harder to perform at Wood's standard. Harry thought Ron was good enough – he had seen him make spectacular saves. The only problem was that he had the tendency to lose confidence when he made a blunder. Miss one goal and miss all others.

Another problem was how much the Slytherin's tactic of upsetting Ron before they even got onto the pitch was working. All the insults and taunts Malfoy and his goons came up with really affected Ron a lot.

Time passed nonetheless and the morning of the match arrived. That morning, Harry woke up and stretched, and turned to see Ron sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into nothingness.

"You all right?" Harry asked Ron.

No reply.

"Uh, let's get you out of your bed," Vlad said, scuffling out of his bed, "You just need the food in your stomach."

"Yeah, Ron. Come on," Harry agreed and changed into his robes- Ron and Vlad did too. But ORn changed into his robes as if he was in some sort of trance. After they were changed, Ron was standing still and staring into nothingness again. Vlad sighed and dragged Ron down to the Great Hall with Harry, and when they arrived, Gryffindor table gave them a rousing welcome. Everyone was dressed in Red and Gold- Gryffindor colours. But the sight only made Ron paler, as he sat down in the nearest bench.

"I must've been mental to do this," Ron muttered croakily, staring into the plate in front of him, " _Mental_."

"Don't be thick," Harry said firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "You're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't pla-"

"Just eat," Vlad interrupted and shoved bread into Ron's mouth, "And be confident."

Ron chocked out the bread, "Vlad, don't do that. And I can't be confident in my horrible skills…"

"Get a grip," Harry said, "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant—"

"That was an accident," Ron whispered miserably, "I didn't mean to do it—I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and I was trying to get back on and I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Then just make more of those accidents," Vlad said, and Ron gave him a look of misery, as Hermione and Ginny came to sit down on the opposite side of the table in front.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron.

"He's just nervous," Harry said.

"…Very," Vlad added in.

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," Hermione said heartily.

"Well this isn't really an exam…" Vlad muttered (Harry couldn't help but to agree), and a voice came from behind:

"Hello," the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said. She was wearing a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," Luna said, pointing at her hat. "Look what it does…"

She tapped the hat with her wand, and it opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the hall jump.

"Cool. Impressive work Luna," Vlad complimented.

"Thanks. It's good, isn't it?" Luna happily said with a smile, "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"

Harry thought maybe the chewing snake bit was too much, and was kind of glad she didn't have time to make it, as perhaps some people may be sensitive to such visuals.

She drifted away back to the Ravenclaw table, where Michael, Terry, Anthony and Norway too was wearing Gryffindor colours. Most were wearing Gryffindor colours – only the Slytherins wore their colour. Speaking of Slytherin, Arthur and Allistor too was supporting their own house- of course they were. But Harry had kind of hoped not.

"I support my house, not Malfoy and the actual team," Arthur had said.

"I still like my house," Allistor said, "It used to be better than this. It's Malfoy ruining it. Slytherin as the person wasn't a nice man but yeah. The house used to just have ambitious people – not necessarily sly or evil. Of course there were mean bunches but those bunches existed in all houses – perhaps a bit more in my house. It seems like more Slytherins are mean nowadays though."

 **-0-0-0-**

About the time when the match was just about to begin, with Madam Hooch telling the captains to shake hands, Ron was still shaking.

"Mount your brooms…" she said, and Ron shakily mounted his, and when the whistle blew, he seemed to stop shaking as he streaked off toward the goal hoops. Harry flew up higher as he heard the fun commentary of Lee Jordan.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"

 _"_ _JORDAN!"_ McGonagall yelled. Harry couldn't help but to manage to laugh at Jordan's usual funny commentary.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest—and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's—ouch—been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and—nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away—dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger—close call, Alicia—and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Lee paused to listen the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley will make sure we win,_

 _Weasley is our King._

"—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted loudly, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the sound of the singing, "Come on now, Angelina—looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!—SHE SHOOTS—SHE—aaaah…"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal and he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, dodging the Gryffindor chasers… the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron…

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King._

Warrington pelted toward Ron… hovering in the air on his own…

"—and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead—"

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring…_

"—So it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team—come on, Ron!"

Slytherins cheered as Ron dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them, straight through Ron's central hoop.

"Slytherin score! So that's ten-nil to Slytherin—bad luck, Ron…"

The Slytherins sang even louder:

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…_

"—And Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch—"Lee shouted loudly, though his voice was muffles by the loud singing.

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

"Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Angelina screamed over the noise, _"GET GOING!"_

Harry realized that he had been stationary in midair for more than a minute, and not screaing for the snitch. Harry quickly started to circle around the pitch trying to spot the snitch.

"—and it's Warrington again," Lee bellowed, "Who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now Angelina, you can take him—turns out you can't—but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell—er—drops it too—so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle, and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, block him!—And Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

Harry did not have to look to see what had happened, as there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Ron had missed again, and the Slyhterins sang loudly:

 _THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING:_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING._

But twenty-nil was nothing, it was okay, Harry thought. He just had to get the snitch and it'll be fine.

 **-0-0-0-**

"—and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now Angelina—GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle… Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey—Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good—I mean bad—Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again…"

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN—_

And then Harry saw the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch hovering not so far from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.

He dived…

Malfoy too had seen it as he streaked out of the sky on Harry's left. The snitch flew off to that Malfoy was nearer to it. Harry clenched his jaw and flew with all his might to the snitch. Both seekers were now near the snitch.

Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching toward the Snitch… to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too… But Harry's hand was closer to the golden snitch- it was all fine. No-one would remember Ron's misses as long as he gets the snitch and Gryffindor wins…

WHAM!

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forward off his broom. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice. But he was ok. He was not so far from the ground when he was hit, AND he had the snitch in his hands.

Gryffindor won.

"Are you all right?"

"'Course I am," Harry grimly said, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," Angelina angrily said, "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch—but we won, Harry, we won!"

Harry heard a snort from behind him and turned around, and saw Draco Malfoy landing close by, with a face of fury.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry, "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a bin… Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry ignored him and turned to his team, who was all celebrating their win. All minus Ron, who was slowly walking back to the changing rooms alone.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly—we wanted to sing about his mother, see—"

"EXCUSE ME I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT DOWN THERE IN TIME SO I AM DOING THIS!" the voice of Arthur Kikrland rung out, "A SIMPLE _SONORUS_ REALLY DOES HELP! MALFOY YOU WAIT DOWN THERE! DON'T YOU DARE BE A SORE LOSER AND INSULT THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! WE LOST, SLYTHERIN LOST. DEAL WITH IT. IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS THE LAST GAME."

Malfoy snorted, and continued, "—We couldn't fit in useless loser either—for his father, you know—"

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it," Angelina said at once, "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little—"

"—but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered at Harry, "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay—"

Harry grabbed hold of George, meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred. Malfoy was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still scolding Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—"

Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy.

But then something stopped them, both were frozen in their tracks as some invisible force stopped them – Malfoy too was frozen in place.

Harry turned his head with great effort to see Arthur walking towards them, sighing with his wand pointing at Harry, George and Malfoy.

"I knew this would happen," Arthur said, but then some other spell hit Arthur and his wand flew out of his hand – the spell came from the Slyhtherin Team. As soon and Harry and George was released, the two sped up to Malfoy and begun to hit him.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" it was Madam Hooch.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed "I've never seen behavior like it—back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

"Wait professor," Arthur begun, trying to explain, after picking his wand back up.

"No, Mr Kirkland, no 'wait'-s," Hooch said.

 **-0-Norway-0-**

As England shouted very loudly with his 'sonorus' –ed voice, Norway couldn't help but to think: _'He does have a temper, doesn't he?'_

By the look of things, it did not go well.

"Merlin's Beard, Malfoy's being beaten up!" Terry exclaimed as said thing happened.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Norway said.

"Erm, yeah to be honest yes, I do feel great," Anthony said sheepishly.

"Who wouldn't feel great when Malfoy's getting beaten up?" Michael said.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am refining this fanfiction - what I've already written and adding in some original content. I have started to write an additional bit for the next or next-next chapter (an original).**

 **Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	25. Ch24- Hagrid's Return

Chapter 24  
Hagrid's return  
Romania

Harry came back with the news that he was banned from Quidditch – George too. And Fred too. Even if Fred didn't actually inflict damage on Malfoy.

As if the loss of a seeker and beaters was good enough, Ron kept on talking about quitting. That he was not good enough, that it was all his fault.

With that they went to sleep that day. It was indeed exhausting. Especially for Harry and Ron – the quidditch players. Romania guessed Harry and Ron didn't exactly sleep well after the day of events.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next day, Romania was looking at Harry walk out of the hall with Cho with a smile, when Hermione came running in, "Hagrid's back! Vlad, Ron- where's Harry- HARRY!"

Harry turned.

"Hagrid's back!"

Harry's eyes widened. He turned back to Cho, said some stuff to excuse himself and begun running off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Romania and Ron exchanged looks before running to catch up with the two. Romania saw from the corner of his eye that England had excused himself from Graham and Malcolm and Norway from his friends. Romania heard their footsteps following Romania and Ron.

The six all stopped to catch a breath in front of Hagrid's hut.

"That was sprint," Harry panted, before England put his hand over his mouth, and made a 'shhh' motion with his hand.

They could hear Umbridge questioning Hagrid from inside. Hagrid only told her that he went away for some fresh air as he was sick. Umbridge soon exited the hut and breathed in a big breath, before her face scrunched up. She then got out her perfume and sprayed it on her, then on Hagrid's door in a shape of an 'X'.

Umbridge walked back up to the castle, and the six scrambled away to where Umbridge won't see them. After Umbridge was out of range, the six knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid, it's us," Harry said into the keyhole.

"Shoulda known," the familiar gruff voice spoke from the inside, and the door opened, "Come in, come in!"

They swiftly went in, and only when they were inside did Romania get a good look on Hagrid.

He was a mess to put it simply. His eye was bruised, and he had some cuts on his face. He was also limping, and using a piece of meat to help his bruise.

"…What happened, Hagrid?" Romania asked.

"Nuthin', nuthin'," Hagrid said, "Tea?"

"Thanks you, yes, I'll take a cup," England said, and Hagrid got him a cup of tea, "So Hagrid. What have you been up to?"

Hagrid seemed to be hesitating to tell.

"Alrigh', I'll tell yeh," Hagrid said hesistantly, "But don't tell anyone. This is top secret."

The six nodded.

"Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants," Hagrid said in a low voice.

"Giants?" Hermione said, "You found them?"

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over," Hagrid said.

"Death Eaters," England said, setting his tea down with a concerned face on.

"Yes," Hagrid said, "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they… succeed?" Romania asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose," Hagrid said, not answering the question.

"And they did this to you?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly, no," Hagrid said.

"Which means they were a part of it in some way but they weren't the ones to hurt you which means it was the Death Eaters?" England said quickly.

"…Not really," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, tell us," Hermione said.

"Oh well. To put it simply. There was the lead giant who was on our side. Then he died and the one who killed him took over and he didn't like us," Hagrid said, "They wanted to kill me."

"How did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Olympe," Hagrid said, "Performed some ruddy marvelous spells to get us out."

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Madame Maxime," Hagrid said.

"Oh," Ron said, remembering what Sirius told them, "Oh yeah."

"And that's not the end," Hagrid said, "We went back."

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"Dumbledore was replying on us!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Couldn't let him down. Anyway we managed to convince six or seven o' them at one point… then…"

"Then…?" Romania said.

"Well, we went around to more caves trying to find more giants, you see, those six or seven from those caves…" Hagrid said, "Found some alright. But Golgomath – the guy who killed the original head – raided those caves."

"And they didn't want to tangle into his matter after that," Norway said, "Did they?"

Hagrid nodded, and noticed Fang looking eargerly at the piece of meat.

"Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog," Hagrid said and threw the meat to Fang, who caught it and ate it happily. Hagrid then walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"It's changing out there, just like last time," Hagrid said, "There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

 **-0-0-0-**

Hermione tried to get Hagrid to understand that Umbridge was a nasty woman that will most likely was eager to sack him as he was a half-giant and that he should make his lessons… normal. Nothing to extreme.

It was Sunday morning it was when Hermione told them that – that she tried to convince Hagrid. It was also the same morning when Watson, England's owl, dropped off a letter to England.

Romania walked up to England, who was seated with Malcolm and Graham, and asked.

"Who's it from?"

"Dylan," England said, "I recently sent him a letter to ask how he was doing."

"I thought you had a bad relationship with them," Malcolm asked.

"Well, Dylan is okay. I only have big problems with Allistor up there," England gestured towards the staff table, "Let's see…"

 _Dear Arthur_

 _Oh well thanks for sending a letter! You hardly ever to that!_

 _Yes I am fine. Of course my health isn't at its best but its not horrible either. Don't worry! How's Allistor? Is he being a good professor? To that of course you'll say no, but I think he'd be doing a great job._

 _Ah, and that Umbridge woman. I read about her. All over the prophet, she is. I've been keeping an eye on that newspaper too. Better know the enemy, right?_

 _AND because both you and Allistor is gone, I have been attending the World Meeting to represent the UK. I have noticed our dear Liam Murphy_ **(Ireland)** _being the way you described him to be behaving in your letter._

 _Arthur, watch out for Liam. I think… he is in the list. I do feel bad for doing this, but look out for him. Even if we don't know his usual self… I don't think this is really is his usual self. I've been asking other nations that you trust about him. Alfred, Yao, Matthew, Francis… they all don't really know a lot about Ireland. Apparently he didn't talk to anyone with history with you._

 _The point is, Arthur, stay safe. And take care of Allistor. I know he can be reckless at times._

 _-Dylan_

Romania read the letter over England's shoulder, and remembered what he told him about Ireland shortly after the World Meeting in Mexico.

"Who's Liam?" Malcolm asked.

"…My brother," England said, "I guess."

"Why is he a Murphy?" Malcolm asked.

"He was never a Kirkland," England said, "…He never really was."

Silence.

"Ah well, we better get going, our lessons will be starting soon," England said, "Remember Malcolm, Graham, I am always help you with anything you don't understand."

"Of course Mr Know-it-all," Graham said, "We will ask. But I do understand most things. The hat debated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin with me, you know. But decided my final aims were more Slytherin."

"Huh, really?" Romania said, "Interesting."

"The hat was torn between Hufflepuff and Slytherin with me," Malcolm said.

"No surprise there," Graham said, "You're too cheerful for Slytherin. Besides, how did you even get in here?"

"Am I that cheerful? Huh," Malcolm said, poking his meat, "Though, I do have my own big ambitions. And Arthur could fit into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but he's here. Not all Slytherins are bad, after all. I mean, I can just be a cheerful Slytherin!"

"You're right," Romania said, "Houses don't define people."

"Hear, hear!" Malcolm said cheerfully, "…Also, didn't Arthur say classes were starting soon?"

"Oh crap," Romania said, and they rushed to their classes.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS.**

 **Idiot me forgot to post this chapter.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	26. Ch25- Thestrals

Chapter 25  
Thestrals  
England

England headed down to Hagrid's hut for CoMC, with Draco Malfoy behind him – muttering about how stupid this lesson was going to be.

As soon as the Golden Trio and Romania was in his sight, England ran over to them.

"A nightmare he is," England said, "Malfoy."

"I guessed," Ron said.

"He's probably going to piss all of us off some point during this lesson – also, where's the Toad? Thought she'd be inspecting the lesson," England said, as Hagrid came into view, "Well, I don't mind her absence."

Hagrid then cheerfully announced their lesson will take place inside the Forbidden Forest.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him, "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark…"

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy 'whispered' sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice, "What did he say prefers the dark—did you hear?"

"Ready?" Hagrid happily said, smiling and looking around at the class, "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em—"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Malfoy said, panic showing clearly in his voice, "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point too. Gryffindors agreeing with Malfoy. What a sight is was.

"'Course they're trained," Hagrid said with a slight scowl.

"So, what happened to your face, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"Mind yer own business!" Hagrid angrily shouted, "Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the forest. Nobody followed him in. Romania caught Harry's eye, as Harry looked around at his friends. They all nodded, and followed Hagrid in. As soon as they went first, the rest of the class started to follow too.

It was a 10 minute walk into the forest – not too deep, to Romania's relief. They reached a small clearing, and Hagrid turned to face the crows.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouragingly said, noticing the hesitant and scared students, "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…"

He turned and made an odd, shrieking cry. Students tensed up and looked around them, trying to see if anything was going to attack them. England, however, recognized the cry as a thestral's. Trained thestrals… splendid. He hadn't seen trained ones in ages. He had wondered who trained the ones pulling the carriages… so it was Hagrid. Of course it was.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed, and England saw the pair of white eyes through the trees. The eyes got bigger and bigger as the creature approached them.

Thestrals were walking towards them.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Ron whispered, looking confused.

"Because they are here," Romania told him, "Only you can't see them. So does the most of this class, I am guessing."

England looked around and saw confused students. Only two more students seemed to be able to see. One was a a stringy Slytherin boy who was watching the horse-like creature eat, and the other was Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid proudly spoke, "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry raised his hand, and so did the two nations. Neville and the Slyhterin boy too.

"Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously, "An' you three too, Neville, Vlad, Arthur, eh? An'—"

"Excuse me," Malfoy sneered, "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. England imagines the thestrals eating only without the thestrals. The bits of flesh floating into mid-air, ripping themselves away from the bones and disappearing… the students' reactions were normal.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, stepping back towards a tree, looking ready to run, "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," Hagrid proudly said, "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows—?"

"But they're really, _really_ unlucky!" Parvati interrupted, "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once—"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate—an' here's another couple, look—"

Two more came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, almost screaming- "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

She really needed some help, England thought. Believing in some stupid superstition…

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," Hagrid patiently spoke, "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then," Hagrid said with a proud smile.

"The only people who can see thestrals," Hermione said, "Are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," Hagrid solemnly said, "Ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals—"

 _"_ _Hem, hem."_

When England heard that, this came into his mind: _'Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhh.'_

At least she didn't wear full pink that hurts the eye, England thought, and he had to cough to stop himself from smiling a little then Hagrid gazed in some concern at the closest thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

 _"_ _Hem, hem."_

"Oh hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise. Some other students seemed to have a problem keeping in their smirks too.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" Umbridge said not-so-sweetly, as if she was speaking to a person who could barely understand English, "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Hagrid brightly said, "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see—or, I dunno—can you? We're doin' thestrals today—"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge loudly said, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning, making England wonder what she was up to, "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er—thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big—er—winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms in hopes of her getting what he meant. Umbridge raised her eyebrows and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard, "'has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language…'"

England had a feeling she was saying it out loud on purpose so Harry would be angry at her again - she was standing close to their group. Surely Harry had heard that too – probably boiling in anger about it too.

"Well… anyway…" Hagrid said, turning back to the class, "Erm… what was I sayin'?"

"'Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory…'" Umbridge muttered, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early- but the Golden Trio seemed very angry. They were turning as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said, continuing on, "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "Name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the forest—"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "That the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ, they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them—"

"'Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence…'" Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard again.

"No—come on!" Hagrid said, looking a little anxious, "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it—but thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing—people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer, and when she was done writing, she spoke again.

"Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk"—she mimed walking—Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter—"among the students"—she pointed around at individual members of the class—"and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you _evil_ hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked toward Pansy Parkinson, "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious—"

"Erm… anyway," Hagrid said, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "So—thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "That you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"No… because… well… it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time…" she managed in between her giggles.

Then England said loudly: "That is called a bloody accent. The accent of the West County in England, near the Forest of Dean. You are discriminating everyone from that county by discriminating his accent."

"Excuse me, Mr Kirkland, nobody asked for your input," Toad said, scribbling things on her clipboard.

Hagrid gave England a look of gratitude, before he continued on.

"Er… yeah… good stuff abou' thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' senses o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go—"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," Malfoy loudly said. Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Whom did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"I think that's personal," Romania interrupted, "It can be a sensitive subject, you know."

"Lupei, do not interrupt," Umbridge said, "If you think Longbottom shouldn't answer, then Lupei, who did you see die? You can see them too, can't you?"

"Witnessed a murder in Romania," Romania said, "I was 10."

"And what do you think of them?" the toad asked both Neville and Romania, "And you too, Kirkland. You can see them too, correct?"

She was ignoring Harry completely.

"Brilliant," Romania and England said in unison.

"How some can see them and some can't," England said, "It's brilliant."

"Exactly, fascinating they are," Romania said.

Umbridge saw their response unsatisfactory and looked at Neville, wanting him to answer too.

"Erm," Neville nervously said, "Well, they're… er… okay…"

"'Students… are… too… intimidated… to… admit… they… are… frightened…'" Umbridge made another note on her clipboard, satisfied with Neville's response.

"No!" Neville shouted, looking upset, "No, I'm not scared of them—!"

"It's quite all right," Umbridge said, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile.

"He's just nervous that he's speaking to a professor up close," England said, only to be ignored.

"Well, Hagrid," Umbridge turned to look up at him again, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with… You will receive"—she mimed taking something from the air in front of her—"the results of your inspection"—she pointed at her clipboard—"in ten days' time."

She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever, before leaving. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson was in fits of laughter, Hermione was shaking with fury, and Neville looking confused and upset.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" Hermione stormed a half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle, "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again—she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dim-witted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother—and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all—I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but thestrals are fine—in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good! And Arthur, Vlad! How nice of you two to stand up for him! But of course the toad had to find a way around to make her stupid notes! I think it was a brilliant thing for him to teach about such misunderstood and fascinating creature!"

"Umbridge said they're dangerous," Ron said.

"Well, that's Umbridge," England said.

"True," Harry said, "And they didn't lash out at anyone this lesson. They are far better than the Skerwts for all I know."

"Well, that, yeah," Ron said.

"And don't you all think they are fascinating? How some people can see and some not?" Hermione said.

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," Ron added in, "Five in a class... we already knew Harry, Arthur and Vlad could. But Neville and that Slytherin guy?"

"Surprising, I know," Romania said, "But the world is side and there are all sorts of people. All sorts of deaths that you might accidentally witness."

"True," Hermione agreed, "…Well, we better be off quickly! I still have to knit all the hats!"

Before England could say anything about it, she ran off to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Bloody mental she is," Ron said, "Harry, when are you telling her that Dobby is taking everything?"

"…Never," Harry said, and they followed Hermione to their dorm after waving goodbye to England.

 **-0-0-0-**

That evening, the Magic Trio got their permission slip to the Restricted Section of the library from Scotland and went there after dinner.

They had gone through most of the normal books of the library for Elleore, and after they found nothing, they decided a book with information about hidden magic such as liquefying spells and de-aging immortals that are not supposed to be de-aged like Bloodhound did was probably not at hand's reach of the students, and was most likely to be in the Restricted Section – if it even existed.

Elleore. Norway still got letters from her bugging him to send a letter to Denmark. Romania didn't send her letters, and Elleore didn't send him. England just came to the conclusion that they're just shy when it comes to romance.

England? England wans't shy – he didn't like anyone romantically. Nope. What do you mean America? England didn't like that stupid, obnoxious, 'Murican who butchered his language – even if he butchers is less than Australia.

Ahem back to the topic.

The nations each got a hold of a book, and started to read. They had gone through most the first line of bookcases, and was on the last couple. They should've spent more time in the restricted section and not the normal section… they had only started to come to the restricted section this year, as it was more convenient now; getting the permission slip was easy because of Scotland.

Looking through the books, England noticed that there had been lots of new additions to the school library since he last came to the Restricted section. England swore there was at least the double the amount of books since before nations hid from the magical society.

After hours of reading in silence, Norway spoke.

"Are we even sure that the information is in Hogwarts out of all places?"

"…Do you think we should check out some book stores in Knockturn Alley?" England said.

"…Perhaps," Norway nodded, closing his book and putting it back where it belonged before picking out another.

"I don't think that's a good idea… I bet death eaters will be there – and they will recognize us, won't they?" Romania muttered, "Imagine meeting Lucius Malfoy there. He'll say something like 'Oh what might dear young students be doing here all by themselves?' and maybe people around us will overhear- most likely they will, as people from Knockturn alley are all twisted and all gossipers- minus Hagrid. I know he goes there for some repellents… anyway if we meet any of them and this situation happens we will have to make up more things about us perhaps to explain why we are there without spilling anything about Elleore… I don't want them to know more about her. As far as I know they don't even know where her lands are and where Denmark and Elleore lives – want to keep that information far from them as long as possible… I did visit her before I came back to Hogwarts to tell her and Denmark not to make any more visits because I don't want the death eater's kids telling their parents how they look like-"

"Romania we get it, you're rambling," England said, cutting him off. Romania sighed and shoved his head into his hands, before closing his book and putting it back.

"Let's just focus on these books for now," Norway said, "Maybe in the future, we can ask Voldemort after capturing him maybe – before defeating him… what Bloodhound used is Dark Magic after all..."

"Right," Romania said, pulling out another book and opened it, read the first few pages (some books in the restricted section didn't have the title written on the cover), and then he closed it before putting it back almost violently.

England and Norway gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, that one was about how mutant vampires might exist… the first one listed was the 'sparkling vampire' – apparently they won't burn in the sunlight, but sparkle."

Right then, they didn't know the atrocity of vampire novels titled Twilight will be published in the future.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am fine.**

 **I totally didn't mess up my assessment today.**

 **I messed up.**

 **I think I did.**

 **I hope I didn't.**

 **I'm great.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	27. Ch26- Elves of the Kitchen

Chapter 26  
Elves of the Kitchen  
England

That night, Malcolm and Graham did not show up to Dinner. England was worried, of course. And he set off to find them, only to find them in the Slytherin Common Room with their faces buried in a thick book with a long piece of parchment dangling on the armchair's arm next to them.

"Uh… Malcolm, Graham… need help?" England spoke, and Malcolm woke up from his sleep.

"AHH! I fell asleep!" he shouted, "Oh hello Arthur. We were just doing our extended Potions essay. We badly messed up a potion and Snape gave us a ton more work."

"Dinner's over, isn't it?" Graham groaned, waking up, and then his stomach rumbled, "Darn it."

England had a second of pity for the two who would have to starve Dinner, then an he had an idea. An idea that would give these two a full belly.

"We could go to the kitchen," England suggested.

"Where?" the two asked.

"The kitchen. The elves there can give you food – they give you whatever food you want," England said, "And I know an elf there."

"Where is this kitchen place lets go now," Graham said very quickly as his stomach groaned again.

England let out a little bit of laughter before leading the two students out of the Slytherin dorm to the Kitchen.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Sir Arthur! Good to see you!" Dobby greeted.

"Good to see you too, my friends Graham and Malcolm here starved dinner, could they have some food?" England asked.

"Of course, sir!" Dobby squeaked, and turned to Malcolm and Graham, "What would young sirs like?"

"Uhhhhh," Malcolm said, "Steak?"

"Same for me," Graham said, "And pumpkin juice please."

"Oh yes! Pumpkin juice! I'll have some of those too!" Malcolm said.

"Also, could I have some tea? Any kind," England added.

As soon as they spoke, the elves got to work, and within minutes, they had the food ready. While Malcolm and Graham feasted on their food- more than just steak and pumkin juice had been served - England sipped his tea and had a chat with Dobby.

"Harry Potter told I about DA!" Dobby said, when England mentioned it, "Dobby think it is wonderful! Dobby no like Umbridge!"

"Huh, you don't either? Why?" England asked.

"She is mean to Harry Potter sir!" Dobby huffed.

"Oh well, yeah she is… very," England said, "She dislikes Vlad, Lukas, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I with a passion. A big, _big_ , passion. Thinks Lukas, Vlad and I are very off. I don't blame her for it, we did join at an awkward time…"

"Dobby knows Harry Potter and other students need better education, sir!" Dobby said, "DA is perfect, sir!"

"Dobby, you're welcome to drop off anytime during the meetings," England said.

"Thank you, sir!" Dobby squeaked, "Dobby will put up Christmas Decorations!"

"Wonderful. Thank you, Dobby," England smiled at him, and glanced at the fireplace where Winky was still seated. The number of butterbeer bottles to her side had reduced, but there was still a lot piled next to her, and she looked dazed. She was staring into the fireplace, leaning on a bottle of butterbeer completely still minus the sporadic jolts as she hiccupped.

"Winky's gotten better, sir," Dobby said, noticing him glancing at the poor elf, "Winky is a bit dazed since last year, sir. I not know why, sir."

England felt a jolt of guilt. Must've been the obliviation he performed on her. But it had to be done. Winky wouldn't be able to hold the information…

"Uh… I see," England let out, "Haha… did she tell you anything about Barty Crouch Jr?"

"No, sir," Dobby said, "She says her memories are hazy, sir. She can't remember who was there. Only that her old master was there."

"I see," England nodded, and looked at a big box not far from Winky filled with the Hermione-hats, "So uh, I heard you're collecting all the hats made by Hermione."

"Yes sir, Elves think it rude of her to do…"

"Yes, I know," England said, "So I heard."

Dobby nodded.

"All other elves refuse to clean Gryffindor Tower because of the towers, sir," Dobby says, "Dobby does it by himself!"

"You know, Hermione Granger should stop I think," Graham said, swallowing his final piece of meat, "SPEW has good intentions, buuut her ways right now, forcing freedom, is not that good."

"I've been trying to tell her that since SPEW day one," England sighed, "Anyway, Dobby, thanks for the meal."

"Can we come over more?" Malcolm asked, his eyes gleaming as the fire of the fireplace reflected on his eyes.

"Of course, sirs! Everyone is welcomed here!" Dobby said.

"Thanks!" Malcolm said, "Come on, it's nearly curfew!"

"Right, see you soon, Dobby," England said, "Uh, I hope Winky gets better. Keep the butterbeers away from her… I can see about a dozen next to her even just now."

"Thank you, sir!"

Dobby waved goodbye and the three Slytherins went back to the Slyhterin Dorms. England helped Malcolm and Graham with their extra work – which was an essay… that had to be 3 meters.

"Three metres! _Three_ metres! This is child abuse!" Graham grumbled, "My hand hurts."

"Come on, space out the words," Malcolm said, "And write big. But not too big so he won't pick on it."

England laughed a little.

"Don't laugh, Kirkland," Graham growled, "This is hard and serious for us."

"I know, I know," England said, "Go on, write on."

"We're pulling an all-nighter, aren't we?" Malcolm said, his hand writing constantly, "Oops spelling mistake…" he scribbled out a word, "…Why doesn't wizards use white-outs? It's much more convenient… must bring one next year…"

"Most probably, yes – we are pulling an all-nighter," Graham said, "Don't forget we have to proof-read before handing it in… Snape will point out every small mistake."

"I swear I will drop out of potions for my NEWTs. I am NOT doing potions for my NEWT," Malcolm said, "Nononono. Nope."

"I will take it if Snape's not the professor for it by the time we're 6th years," Graham said.

"Let's hope," Malcolm said.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Haha Graham, yeah... *ahem*.**

 **Dobby is harder to write than one may think. I hope I did a good job.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	28. Ch27- The Kiss

Chapter 27

The Kiss

Romania

Harry went off to the Room of Requirement early for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays. Ron, Hermione and Romania went to the meeting soon, and they met Neville on the way and came with him.

When they arrived, Luna, Angelina, Katie and Alicia was already there with Harry. The rest of the DA members filled in the room soon after the arrival of Romania, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

When England arrived, he said: "No decorations? Huh, I thought Dobby said he'll put them up," he turned to Romania, "Talked to him a few nights ago. Went to the kitchen because Malcolm and Graham starved dinner."

Harry seemed to have heard it too, as he froze for about a few seconds before breathing again. Perhaps he took them down? Dobby was sure to have put up something embarrassing for Harry if he did put something up…

"Okay," Harry called to the members when everyone arrived, "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break—"

"We're not doing anything new?" Zacharias Smith said in a disgruntled voice, "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come…"

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," Fred loudly said.

Several people sniggered.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry continued in the sniggers died off, "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Everyone shuffled to get into pairs. The pairs were as usual.

In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with cries of " _Impedimenta!"_ and people freezing. After the first round of the spell, the room would have some minutes of silence as the students waited for their partner to un-freeze.

The Magic Trio, of course, un-froze quicker than the others. So they had to pretend they were still frozen when they un-froze. It was hard to remain in the exact pose they froze in manually, but they managed.

After a while, Harry started to walk around the room, leaving Neville with Hermione and Ron. Then after ten minutes, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning. The Magic Trio was relieved to stop the Impediment Jinx, as their muscles were very sore by that time.

Because space was limited, they divided into half, and while the half practiced the spell, the other half observed before swapping over.

When time was up, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," Harry said proudly with a big smile, "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff—maybe even Patronuses."

Students seemed to get visibly excited at this, as the room was filled with excited whispers and smiles.

After wishes of Happy Christmases, the room began to clear in the usual twos and threes. The Golden Trio and Romania were the ones to collect up the cushions and stack them away neatly.

Normally, it would be quicker to do the job as Romania would just wave his wand and put them away magically with skill, but today Cho and a few others were still there, so he couldn't use his spells. Hermione said it would be fine to use all the spells he knew, as she herself used NEWT level spells – it wouldn't be too suspicious, she had said.

But Romania didn't want to risk it.

After they were done, Romania, Ron and Hermione left, but Harry stayed behind. Romania saw him walk towards Cho after dismissing Fred and George.

Romania couldn't help but to smirk.

"Vlad, what do you think about it?" Fred asked, "What I just asked Harry, putting some of our great treats in her tea or something-"

"Putting two different ones together, perhaps. What would the effects be?" George wondered out loud.

"Sound very pleasant," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well it sounds fun," Romania said, "I mean, she deserves it."

"Exactly," Fred said, "Alright Fred, let's go… we got some planning to do."

They sped up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Can't wait until they put that plan to action," Ron said, watching the twins disappear from their sight.

"Honestly, me too," Romania said, "…Wait, don't we have homework?"

"Oh bloody hell, almost forgot about it," Ron said.

"Better run too," Romania said, and turned to Hermione, "I am guessing you already did it?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione smiled proudly, "Though I guess I will run with you two."

They laughed, then ran to the Gryffindor tower.

 **-0-0-0-**

Romania was done with his homework on Transfiguration quicker than Ron, who was still struggling with it.

"Need help?" Romania asked, and Hermione gave him a look to not help him, "Er… I'll help you laterrrr…" Hermione's glare intensified, "…I'll just proof-read it for you."

Hermione's glare was no more.

Time passed in the Common Room with Hermione writing a very long letter, Ron struggling with his essay, and Romania staring blankly into the fireplace. One by one, the Common Room cleared as the students went to sleep.

Harry only came to the Gryffindor Common Room after only Ron, Hermione, Romania and about four other students were left in the Common Room.

"What kept you?" Ron asked looking up from his homework, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's. Romania smirked, as Harry did not answer but just stared into thin air with unfocussed eyes.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"What's up?" Ron said, putting his homework to the side and hoisting himself up to look at Harry more clearly, "What's happened?"

Hermione, done with Harry's silence, asked:

"Is it Cho?" she asked in a businesslike way, "Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, breaking off when Hermione caught his eye. Romania just had the same big smirk on.

"So—er—what did she want?" Ron asked in a mock casual voice.

"She—" Harry began, only to stop to clear his hoarse voice, "She— _er—"_

"Did you kiss?" Hermione briskly asked.

Ron sat up so fast that he sent his ink bottle flying all over the rug. Romania's smirk just turned to a full, big, smile.

 _"_ _Well?"_ Ron demanded.

And when Harry looked around his friends with a blush, Ron exclaimed: "HA!" and made a triumphant gesture with his fist before laughing. Ron was laughing very hard, rolling all over the rug that he had spilt ink on. Hermione frowned and gave Ron a look of disgust and returned to her letter.

The other students in the Common Room started at Ron like he was mad, before leaving the Common Room as if to escape Ron.

Romania just smiled. Yup. Just smile. He felt like his child just grew up.

"Well?" Ron asked after he was done with laughing and rolling, looking up at Harry, "How was it?"

"Wet," he said truthfully.

"You know that can be taken in very differently…" Romania said, "I mean if Francis heard that…"

"No- no, nothing like uh, yeah," Harry said quickly, "It was because she was crying."

Romania's smile disappeared.

"Oh," Ron and Romania said.

"Are you that bad at kissing?" Ron continued.

"I don't think that's it," Romania said.

"Of course it's not," Hermione said impatiently, not looking up from her letter.

"How do you know?" Ron asked in a sharp voice.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," Hermione said, "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," Ron said, grinning.

"Well not really, I don't think so," Romania said, "I mean I never understood women, so I'm not the one to speak. And I've also never really kissed-"

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Ron exclaimed, "You never kissed?"

"The only woman around me was either human or Elizabeta –er, Hungary," Romania said, "And damn that nation. Hungary… ARGH!" Just the thought of her aggravated Romania.

"Alright, Vlad, calm down," Ron said.

"Anyway as a nation I don't want a relationship with a human for one thing, and female nations are rare so I never had the chance," Romania said, "Anyway, back to Cho."

"Right, right…" Ron said, "So why _did_ she cry when she kissed?"

"Ron," Hermione said, "You are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"That is mean," Romania muttered, while Ron said:

"What's that supposed to mean? What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Who does?"

Hermione looked at the pair of them with an almost pitying expression on her face.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked to two boys.

"No," Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione sighed and laid down her quill.

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Of course Arthur was there with him but cross him out for now because Cho clearly had 0 interest in him- Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

Silence.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode," Ron finally broke the silence.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermione nastily said, picking up her quill again.

But then the boys started to laugh, and Hermione started to laugh too.

"A _teaspoon_ ," Romania managed.

"Oh well," Hermione distantly, when her laughter ended, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her…"

"If he still wants to," Romania said, "…I mean, after what Hermione just said… erm… but then Cho will be hurt if Harry suddenly stopped taking interest in her…"

"Well of course," Hermione said, continuing on with her letter, "And Harry won't stop liking her. He's been liking her for ages."

"Who're you writing the novel to anyway?" Ron suddenly asked Hermione.

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"How many other Viktors do we know?" Hermione said, and finished off her letter, "Well, 'night," then she set off up the girls' staircase.

"What does she see in Krum?" Ron demanded as the boys went up to their dorms too.

"Well," Harry said, "I s'pose he's older, isn't he… and he's an international Quidditch player…"

"Yeah, but apart from that," Ron said, "I mean he's a grouchy git, isn't he?"

"You're just jealous, Ron," Romania laughed a little.

"NO I'M NOT," Ron said loudly.

"Quiet. People are sleeping," Romania said.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" Ron whispered.

"Nothing, Ron, forget what I said," Romania smiled, and they entered their dorm. They changed into their pajamas in silence as Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already asleep.

"'Night," Ron grunted.

"'Night," Harry and Romania said in reply, and the dorm became silent.

Romania fell into the world of darkness as he closed his eyes.

He had a dreamless, sweet, sleep… until Harry woke him up.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **It's a cliffhanger, but everyone knows whats coming next anyway cuz we're all big Potterheads.**

 **I'm trying not to mess up the original plot** ** _too_** **much, but some things will change.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	29. Ch28- The Dream

Chapter 28  
The Dream  
Romania

Romania woke up to Harry's grunts, shouts, and the sound of him thrashing around in his bed. Something was definitely wrong with Harry.

Ron, Romania and Dean called Harry's name, shaking him to try and wake him – Romania got kicked square in the face while trying to shake Harry awake – but Harry did not wake up. All Romania could do was to keep on shouting Harry's name.

"Harry, HARRY!" Ron was shouting too.

"Alright Negru, SCREEECH!" Romania shouted, and Negru started to screech so loudly that everyone covered their ears, "ALRIGHT STOP, _STOP!"_ Romania shouted as their ears were dying and Harry wasn't waking.

"Back to name calling!" Romania shouted, "HARRY! HARRY! WAKE _UUUP!"_

Then Harry's eyes shot open, and his hands headed straight for his forehead. He covered his face in his hands- more specifically his forehead- as Ron called Harry's name again and again.

"He's really ill," Neville said in a scared voice, "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!" Ron kept on calling.

"Your dad," Harry panted, "Your dad's… been attacked…"

"What?" Ron said.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…" Harry muttered.

"I'm going for help," Neville said, and ran out of the dorm.

"Harry, mate," Ron said, "You… you were just dreaming…"

 _"_ _No!"_ Harry shouted furiously, "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…"

"What is he on about?" Seamus said.

"Harry tell us what you dreamt of," Romania said, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"I didn't dream it! I saw it-!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, I know. Just tell us!" Romania shouted. If this had anything to do with the connection between Harry and Voldemort… whatever harry dreamt of may be of great importance. And something about Mr Weasley…

Ron looked at Harry, who was sweating and shivering feverishly with worry.

"Vlad, Harry's not well… I think he need a bit of rest…" Ron said shakily, "Neville's gone for help, Harry…"

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, still shaking, "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about—we need to find out where he is—he's bleeding like mad—I was—it was a huge snake…"

He tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back into it. Dean and Seamus was watching them from a distance. Time passed with Ron and Romania keeping Harry in bed and trying to calm him down, and Harry shivering, shaking and sweating.

Neville returned with McGonagall at his heels, "Over here, Professor…" Neville said, his voice shaking with worry. Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory after Neville.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?" McGonagall asked Harry, looking into his eyes.

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said, s "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you _saw it happen?"_ McGonagall said, frowning.

"I don't know… I was asleep and then I was there…"

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" Harry angrily shouted, "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid… and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"

McGonagall did not say anything.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" Harry shouted, "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," McGonagall said, "Put on your dressing-gown—we're going to see the headmaster. Weasley, you ought to come too," McGonagall turned to Romania, and opened and closed her mouth without saying anything, deciding whether he should come with or not, before deciding the answer is a no and turning to leave with Ron and Harry.

The three figures swept past the other four in the dorm in a hurry.

No-one in the dorm spoke or moved for a minute or so.

"Vlad, nothing's wrong with Harry, right?" Neville whispered to Romania, bearking the silence.

"No- erm, I don't hope- I don't – gosh my words are coming out all wrong – I hope he's fine," Romania said.

"…I'm going back to sleep," Seamus announced, and plopped down onto his bed. Dean did the same, and shuffled into a comfortable position to sleep.

Neville hesitantly did the same, but Romania knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Romania, however, saw the time and saw that it was nearly sunrise anyway. So he did not bother to go back to sleep. Instead, he changed into his school robes and took his stuff for the day down to the Common Room, and read a book while waiting for Hermione to come down, and for Ron and Harry to return.

He would have to tell Hermione, Norway and England about the night's events for sure… and Scotland of course.

Time passed and McGonagall came back into the Gryffindor Common Room. She did not seem to notice as she hurridly went back up to the dorms. She came down with Ginny and the Weasley Twins, who had confused looks on.

Romania met eyes with one of the twins, and McGonagall seemed to finally notice Romania.

"Lupei, go back to sleep," she ordered.

"It's nearly sunrise, Professor, and I can do without some sleep," Romania said, "Is Harry and Ron coming back?"

Romania knew the answer to that, but asked anyway.

"Just tell Miss Granger about this night, Lupei," McGonagall said, "Don't want her to be surprised at the absence of her two best friends… come on, Miss and Mr Weasleys… we must be off…"

The four sped out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and did not return.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **'The Kiss' and 'The Dream.'**

 **I should get better at writing a title.**

 **Also, I realized I did not post Chapter 24.**

 **POSTING THAT NOW AHHAHA.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	30. Ch29- Their Absence

Chapter 29  
Their Absence  
Norway

The next breakfast, Norway noticed the absence of the familiar redheads and Harry Potter in the Gryffindor table.

Neville, Hermione and Romania was sitting together with gloomy looks on. Romania, who usually smiled, weren't smiling at all.

Michael seemed worried about his girlfriend, as he walked swiftly after Norway to the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Norway asked Romania.

"Oh, yeah," Romania said, staring at his bread, and explained what had happened last night in a low voice.

"It scared me, to be honest," Neville said in an equally low voice as Romania, "Harry was sweating and shaking like mad…"

"I suppose we shouldn't talk about it," Romania said, "Bet Umbridge won't like to hear of this…" he gave a wary glance to where the pink lump was sitting, "We need to talk to the Kirklands soon about this too…"

"So Ginny won't be coming back to school," Michael said, disappointed, "Before Christmas I mean."

 **(They haven't broken up yet, right? Please tell me if they did at this point. I know they break up after a quidditch match. So its not yet right?)**

"Don't think so…" Romania said, finally picking up the bread and eating. Michael began to nibble on his fingernails.

"Stop that Michael it's not good for you," Terry said, slapping his hand, "I thought you were over the habit after you nearly pulled your fingernail out in Year Two."

"Right," Michael said, "I'm going to eat," he walked off to the Ravenclaw table and sat down in the distance. Terry and Anthony followed him. Norway, however, stayed with the Gryffindors, and waited for the arrival of England.

England showed up to breakfast late. Norway was done eating and half the food was gone by the time England showed up.

" _Something happened last night. Didn't sleep well,"_ England said in their language, _"I felt something."_

 _"_ _Something did happen alright,"_ Norway said and Romania told the story for the third time that day.

"Bloody hell," England said.

"'Bloody hell', yes," Romania said, "I'm worried."

"We all are," Hermione huffed, "I hope Mr Weasley's ok…"

No-one dared to speak.

"Arthur, you should eat," Romania said, and held out a sandwich to him, which England took and ate without sitting down.

 **-0-0-0-**

School without the Weasleys and Harry seemed more uneventful and dull for anyone who knew them. Perhaps it was because of the absence of the pranks of Fred and George and the raucous they often make in the school.

Before the holidays started, Norway took his friends to the Room of Requirements.

"Why are we going there again?" Michael asked.

"I need to discuss something with you three," Norway said, and wished for a place for a comfortable space for talking in front of the RoR. A door smaller than the entrance to the DA meeting appeared, and the four Ravenclaws walked inside. The room had a couple of armchairs and some beanbags in it.

When the door disappeared, Norway spoke: "Sit down, get comfortable…"

"Why are we here again?" Michael asked- he had gotten a bit grumpy after Ginny left and did not send an owl to him about where and why she had to leave.

"I just said that I need to discuss something. Before the holidays, I want your opinions on the traitor," Norway said, settling into a bean bag.

"The traitor? You mean the nation who told You-Know-Who?" Anthony asked, "Yeah, you didn't really mention him or her this year. Did you figure out who it is?"

"No," Norway said, "But we have a few suspects," he told them about the World Meetings (not just the European Meeting), who showed up, didn't show up, and Ireland. About the way he acted.

"Ireland, huh?" Terry said, "Wow, talking about countries this way is still weird."

"It really is," Anthony said, "So, I don't think the nations who almost never show up to meetings are a suspect. I mean, if they never really showed up… and the suspect must have some sort of hate towards Arthur- or England, right? And you said the Dark Lord mentioned his mother. So it must be someone who knew her. So countries like Madagascar who didn't show up or ever know his mother is crossed out…"

"You're right," Terry said, "Out of the nations that did not show up… there is no-one who could have possibly known Arthur's mother. Who is she, anyway?"

"Britannia," Norway said, "…England never told us how exactly he replaced her after her death. He said it just happened."

"I think Ireland is the most suspicious," Michael said.

"Why? He showed up to the World meeting… but I have to say his behavior is unusual," Terry said, "Though he didn't show up to that European one…"

"But then there are England's colonies," Norway said, "The African ones have plenty of reasons to hate him and his people. Actually, all his colonies has at least one reason to hate him."

"Merlin's Beard, this is mind-racking," Terry muttered, "So 90% of nations, huh? I heard from Professor Kirkland that the former British empire invaded 90% of countries."

 **(Please correct me if I'm wrong. I got this information off google)**

"Yes," Norway said, "…and that is what makes it hard to track down the traitor. Most African countries does not show up to meeting because they are busy helping their people…"

Silence of thinking took place, before Terry checked the time and suggested that they go to sleep. They agreed to it, and went back to their dorm and slept, think of the traitor amongst the nations.

Whoever it was… Norway would be sure to punish him or her.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **Lots of stuff went on in my life. I guess I should say I got a bit mentally unstable.**

 **I'm fine now, I think. Even without a therapist, my friends did the job well - and my family too of course.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	31. Ch30- Christmas

Chapter 30  
Christmas

England

England was the one to tell Scotland about why Harry and the Weasleys were gone. And Scotland pretended to be indifferent, but England knew he was worried too.

On the day that the students went back home for the holidays, the Magic Trio met up with Hermione and Scotland to head to Number 12, Grimmund Place.

"Can't wait to see them again," Hermione said, "And get news on Mr Weasley."  
"Allistor, how come the order permitted you coming?" England said with a scrunched-up face.

"Dumbledore," was all Scotland said in reply.

 **-0-0-0-**

They arrived in No.12 Grimmund place in about 6 o'clock in the evening. The person to answer the door was Mrs Weasley.

"Oh! What a jolly surprise!" she exclaimed, "The more the merrier! Ah, Allistor Kirkland, nice to meet you, Dumbledore said you will be coming too… come in, come in!"

They went inside with a smile, and they were glad to see Mr Weasley alive and well. **(Taking movie interpretation. Mr Weasley is at home during Christmas in the movie)**

"Thank god you're fine, Mr Weasley," Romania said, shaking his hand, "We were worried – Hermione almost forgot to do her homework because she was worried.

"Hahaha!" Mr Weasley laughed, "Thank you. But as you see, I'm fine! Well not _fine_ , but alive!"

"Where's Ron and Harry, Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, Ron's upstairs… Harry's… somewhere…" he said, and the three 'younger' nations and Hermione went to Ron, while Scotland begun a chat with the adults in the room while helping.

They met Ron upstairs, who was happy to see them.

"Great to see you four again!" Ron said.

"Good to see you too, Ron," England said, "And you too, Ginny. Where's Harry?"

"Harry's been hiding from everyone since we went to Mungo's," Ginny, who was with Ron, said.

"So, go find him?" Romania said, looking around at the Magic Trio and Hermione, who nodded.

"Well, we'll be downstairs – helping mum," Ron said, and the Weasleys scurried down to the kitchen to help their mother.

Then the Magic Trio and Hermione went to find Harry, and in 20 minutes, they found him- hidden in a room with Buckbeak.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry said, when he saw his four friends standing in front of him.

"Thought we'd spend the holidays here," England said, "But unfortunately for me, my bloody brother came too."

"Christmas is family time, Arthur, you should spend it with him," Hermione said.

"I don't think you noticed but I don't really have a good brotherly relationship with him," England mumbled, "Come on Harry, Mrs Weasley set a fire in the fireplace and she set up sandwiches… looks wonderful."

"Your people cook well, yet why can't you?" Romania wondered out loud, and dodged a hit from England and winked, before running away downstairs to where the sandwiches were. England chased after him, and he could hear Harry and Hermione laughing, as they followed too with Norway.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next morning was accompanied with Mrs Weasley's tears, as Percy had sent back his Christmas present made by her.

"He is a… er, not a good son," Romania said, when Fred gave the news.

"She should stop crying by Dinner, when we will exchange the gifts," Fred said, "And for the day…"

"Fred and I need to experiment," George smirked mischievously, "We need to give our dear pink lady some special treatment."

Then the twins pranced off to their room.

"Can't wait to get back to school now," Ron muttered.

"No you don't," Romania said.

"Yeah, I don't," Ron said.

That dinner, when they were exchanging the gifts, Mrs Weasley had calmed down and she was her usual cheerful time. She handed out her 'Weasley Sweaters' – though this year it was 'Weasley mufflers.'

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," England said politely when she handed him over the package, and when he opened it, he could see a green and red wool muffler.

"Tried to mix Slytherin and Gryffindor colours," Mrs Weasley said, "It ended up looking like a simple Christmas muffler."

"It's wonderful, Mrs Weasley, it is," England said, as Romania got his bloodred muffler out – Norway's was white and red.

"Heard Norway was snowy," Mrs Weasley said, "And it isn't a Weasley wool clothing without red!"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Romania and Norway said.

"Gosh so many presents this year!" Mr Weasley said, "So many more people and many more presents! Wonderful! Oh- what is this?" he opened England's presents, and held out a set of pens.

"That is a pen, Mr Weasley," Hermione said, as Mr Weasley started to play around with it, "You write with it."

"Write- oh! A quill with the ink inside!" Mr Weasley had just taken the pen apart, "Right now – this blue one is Lukas'…" he opened the present in blue wrapping, and pulled out a calculator, "Now what is this?"

"A calculator," Norway said, "It's for maths."

"What is math?" Ron asked immediately, making Hermione groan.

"To explain math," Hermione said, "It means to explain something you are supposed to learn since infant school."

"Basically, too complicated to explain now," England concluded for her, as Mr the Weasleys begun to crowd around the machinery and play around with it, hitting random numbers. They seemed overjoyed with the calculator.

"What does this 'X' do?" Ron muttered, referring to the 'times' button, "Hey the 9 turned to a 27!"

"How does this thing work?" Mr Weasley wondered out loud.

"No idea, sir," Norway said, as Mr Weasley pulled out his gift from Romania – a torch (flashlight).

"Press the button, Mr Weasley," Romania said, and when he did, the purebloods gasped as light came out of it.

"I didn't even think Lumos!" Mr Weasley said in amazement, "Best Christmas gifts ever!"

England looked at Scotland, "Didn't prepare any presents?"

"Did prepare one thing," Scotland said, "For you."

"Me?" England frowned.

"This," Scotland pulled up his middle finger at England.

"Speaking of," England said, smiling, "I got a present for you too."

"Really, now?" Scotland raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," England said, sipping his tea, "This."

He showed Scotland his hand, which was making a peace sign only backwards (showing back of his hand to Scotland).

"…Well played," Scotland said, and picked up one of England's presents and threw it to him, before leaving the room.

"Well who's is this- ah, Jett," England said, catching it and opening it. It was a book, titled: 'Cooking for Noobs.'

"Hhahahhaha!" Romania laughed, "Sorry," he added, when England shot him a glare. England unwrapped the rest of his presents. All his former colonies had sent him a cooking guide. Canada was the only one who didn't. He had sent some Maple Syrup- a lot of it, along with a note to share it. Not to mention Norway and Romania, both whom gave cooking books too. Romania had given him 'It's okay to be a bad chef' and Norway 'How to Cook.'

"How bad is his cooking?" Hermione asked.

"You don't want to know," Romania said, "He'll burn the kitchen down."

"Ahem. Well what did you get from everyone, Romania?" England asked, clearing his throat.

"Well, Efim sent me another hat," Romania begun, pulling out another hat looking like the very one he was wearing now only with a different shade of red, "Boris **(Bulgaria)** sent me Bulgarian Christmas food for sharing!" he set them out on the table.

"More food! Wonderful!" Ron cried.

"More here," Norway said, and set down some more food, pulling out what seemed like an infinite amount of æbleskivers.

"Erika?" England asked.

"Yes," Norway said, "Tino, Berwald, Erika, Mathias, Emil… they all sent me traditional Christmas dishes."

"Some internationalism! Splendid," Mr Weasley said, picking up one of the æbleskivers and eating, "Delicious."

"…Oh," Romania suddenly said, opening another box, and he pulled out a fantasy book about vampires, then pulled out some matches, "Ah, Lukas knows me too well."

Everyone in the room looked confused, until Romania begun to burn the book near the fireplace.

"Uh…" Hermione said out loud.

"Muggle vampire fantasy novels," Romania said, "The worst out of all…" he watched the book burn with pleasure, "Liked my present, Lukas?"

"The cat things? Yes," Norway said, "Seems useful."

Harry was opening his presents in silence at the edge of the desk. England had given him a book on DADA.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "Arthur- Arthur…" she rushed up to him, "Is this…" she pointed at the book she had just unwrapped from a package.

"The original copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth and Hamlet, yes," England said, nodding, "Well, it is the version before the final… there are many differences…"

"ARTHUR OH MY- YES THANK YOU!" Hermione shouted and hugged him.

"You're welcome," England said, and said in a lower voice, "Be careful with it, it's fragile."

"Yes, yes, I know," Hermione said, nodding furiously, "I will treasure this for life."

"Knew you'd like it."

"But is it okay to give this away…?" Hermione said warily.

"Of course. I hardly read it anymore and I think books exist to be read," England said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, of course…" Hermione said, "Thank you again."

She hurried off into her seat and begun to read, her eyes twinkling with fascination. England had also given Ron the poster of the quidditch team Ron supported, which Ron was gleeful to receive.

Harry seemed most happy at what Sirius gave him – a book on DADA. Of course, England had given him the sort, but something from his godfather must've been something special… it was the first ever gift from him after all.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Christmas has come early!**

 **You know, we'd probably be seeing those Christmas decorations as soon as Halloween is over.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	32. Ch31- Occlumency

Chapter 31  
Occlumency  
Harry

Back in Hogwarts, Harry now had 'remedial potions' or 'occulumency.' Harry didn't want to tell people he had to have occulumency lessons, so he just said he had remedial potions. It didn't seem to do any good on his reputations, though. Smith was making fun of him in the morning for it, when he asked when the next DA meeting was – Harry declined it telling him he had remedial potions.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter."

Was the first thing Snape said when Harry showed up for 'remedial potions.'

Harry did as he was told.

"Well, Potter, you know why you are here," Snape said, "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions."

"Right," Harry tersely spoke.

"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," Snape, eyes narrowing, "But I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."

"Yes… sir," Harry quickly added 'sir.'

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" Harry asked, daring to look into Snape's eyes.

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency—"

"What's that? _Sir?"_

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind—"

"He can read minds?" Harry quickly said.

"You have no subtlety, Potter," Snape said, nearly spitting out 'Potter,' "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker."

Pause.

"Only Muggles talk of _'mind reading._ ' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter… or at least, most minds are…" he smirked, "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

So it is mine-reading, Harry thought, and almost shuddered in fear that Snape will read his mind.

"So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?" Harry carefully said.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," Snape said, "Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?"

Pause.

"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable—when you are asleep, for instance—you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord."

Harry was confused. He did not see how the points added up.

"But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" Harry asked abruptly, "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean… I saw that snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?"

Snape's lips curled.

"It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas—"

"The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?"

"Do not interrupt me, Potter," Snape said in a dangerous voice, "As I was saying… the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts—"

"I saw inside the _snake's_ head, not his!"

"I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?"

Harry did not really care about what Snape said.

"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"

"Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" Snape spat.

Silence.

"Professor Dumbledore says his name," Harry quietly said, "So does Vlad, Lukas and Arthur."

"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard, and I assume Arthur, Lukas and Vlad is too… they are old after all," Snape muttered, "They feel secure when calling that name. They are strong. But the rest of… aren't."

"I just wanted to know," Harry said, "Why—"

"You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," Snape cut him off, "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it too…"

"And Vol— _he_ —realized I was there?"

"It seems so," Snape coolly said.

"How do you know?" Harry urgently spoke, "Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or—?"

"I told you," Snape said, "To call me _'sir.'"_

"Yes, sir," Harry impatiently said, "But how do you know—?"

"It is enough that we know," Snape repressively said, "The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return—"

"And he might try and make me do things?" Harry said, "Sir?"

"He _might_ ," Snape said, "Which brings us back to Occlumency."

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."

Harry did what he said.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," Snape said.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, eyeing Snape's wand.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," Snape softly spoke, "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse… You will find that similar powers are needed for this… Brace yourself, now… _Legilimens!"_

Harry couldn't block the spell, and his memories were read by Snape. It was somewhat painful, for some reason.

 **-0-0-0-**

"I want you back here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue work then," Snape said after hours of hell.

"Fine," Harry tersely said.

"You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep—empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said, barely listening – he was thinking of Vlad, Hermione and Ron. Waiting for him in the common room… or the library... He couldn't wait until he could tell them about what he just thought about. The Department of mysteries… yes, that was where he – the snake hurt Mr Weasley.

"And be warned, Potter… I shall know if you have not practiced…" Snape said.

"Right," Harry mumbled, and left without another word.

Harry went to the library first, and was glad he went there first, as he found his friends there. They were working on Umbridge's most recent ream of homework. Many other fifth years were there too, also working on the Toad's homework.

Harry walked over to his friends in silence, and 'attempted' to slide down onto a chair next to Hermione, but then his scar hurt, making him slump onto his chair rather than 'slide' onto it.

"How did it go?" Hermione whispered as soon as he sat, "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah… fine… I dunno," Harry impatiently said, wincing as pain shot through his scar again, "Listen… I've just realized something…"

And he told them what he had just seen and deduced. About the Department of Mysteries.

"So… so, are you saying…" Ron whispered, "That the weapon—the thing You-Know-Who's after—is in the Ministry of Magic?"

"In the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be," Harry whispered, "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."

"The Department of Mysteries…" Vlad muttered, "I don't know a lot about the British Ministry. We need to talk to Arthur about it to really know what is in there."

"Not in this library," Harry said – he had not seen him when he walked around to find his friends, "Ron, did your dad tell you anything about that place?"

"I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables,'" Ron said, "Because no one really seems to know what they do in there… Weird place to have a weapon…"

"It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense," Hermione said, "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect… Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

Harry had been rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah… fine…" Harry muttered, lowering his trembling hands, "I just feel a bit… I don't like Occlumency much…"

"I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again," Hermione sympathetically said, "Look, let's get back to the common room, we'll be a bit more comfortable there…"

"Yes, it does feel awful," Vlad said, nodding, "Cheer up Harry. Let's go back to the Common Room… we can talk more freely there…"

They packed up and walked through the library where the sound of quills scratching the parchments could be heard.

They expected the Common Room to be a in private condition at that time of night, but no. The common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement, as Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Headless Hats!" George shouted, as his twin waved a pointed hat decorated with fluffy pink feathers at the watching students, "Two Galleons each—watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat onto his head. Than after a second, both the hat and Fred's head vanished.

Several people screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" George shouted with a big grin, and after Fred groped for the hat in mid-air, his head became visible again.

"How do those hats work, then?" Hermione asked no-one in particular, "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object… I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though…"

Harry did not say anything, as he was beginning to feel ill.

"Harry, you fine?" Vlad asked, "…You should do your homework tomorrow… you don't seem well."

"Yeah… I'm going to bed…" Harry said, and walked up to his dorm, and as soon as he went in the dorm, the pain became worse, and he felt like someone had just stuck a knife on his forehead.

Whether he was standing, sitting, lying down – Harry did not know. The pain was so bad… but he felt happy. He was happier than he had been in a very long time… A wonderful, wonderful thing had happened…

"Harry? _HARRY!"_

Someone had hit him around the face. The pain and laughter went away, and so did the happiness.

His eyelids opened, and saw Ron and Vlad was bending over him, looking very worried.

"What happened?" Ron said.

"I… dunno…" Harry gasped, sitting up, "He's really happy… really happy…"

"You-Know-Who is?"

"Something good's happened," Harry said, shaking, "Something he's been hoping for."

"Come Harry, bed," Vlad helped him stand up, "Hermione was worried so she got us to come up… and we saw you on the floor…" he explained, "Your defenses should be low since Snape played around with it for ages… get rest, Harry."

"Right…" Harry sighed, and changed into his pajamas, and slumped down onto his bed.

"I'll go tell Hermione we're going to sleep," Vlad said, and exited. Harry looked around the dorm to see no Dean and Seamus – which he was glad. Yes, Seamus now did believe him – he had made the announcement during the first breakfast in Hogwarts after the holidays. But he still wouldn't want him seeing him another vision of some sort.

Harry thought about what the weapons was, why Voldemort was happy- he didn't get the weapon, did he? Why was he happy? Not just happy, but jubilant.

Filled with thoughts, Harry drifted into his sleep, and he did not dream that night.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Just the canon stuff today - after last chapter, this must be disappointing. Sorry...**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	33. Ch31,5- Nation's point of view

Chapter 31.5  
Nation's point of view  
Norway

Harry's Occulumency lessons was something Dumbledore did not tell the nations; he had not told them of the plan.

He was keeping a distance from the nations and Harry. Why?

Norway couldn't help but to think it was quite rude of Dumbledore; he had told the nations that he would tell the nations everything- all of his plans, and everything that goes on. He has broken that promise. Thus, nations are thousands of years older than him, even if they may look a whole lot younger – why didn't Dumbledore have any respect for his elders, and his very own country?

They knew about the prophecy, they knew about Voldemort being Tom Riddle Jr., they knew about many things.

But to list the things they did not know: why Dumbledore trusts Snape so much, why he is distancing himself from Harry and the nations, why he is making Snape give Harry Occulumency lessons instead of Dumbledore himself, what are these Order Duties, and what is this thing Voldemort didn't have last time that he wants now?

It can't be the nations- Voldemort didn't know nations even existed when he murdered James and Lily Potter. The Golden Trio believed it to be Harry or some other weapon they did not know about.

What was it?

The Magic Trio too agreed that it was most likely Harry. But considering Harry's dream about Mr Weasley, and this 'duty' he was on during it... perhaps it is a secret weapon hidden somewhere...

Or maybe… the prophecy that is stored in the department of Mysteries? But as far as the nations knew, Voldemort knew the prophecy. Why would be so desperately want to steal the prophecy?

Norway did not tell his friends about Dumbledore and what goes on, because they had OWLS to worry about; the thoughts above are nation's burdens to figure out. But they did seem to notice Norway's frustration.

"Hey Lukas, you okay?" Terry asked, looking up from his homework in the Ravenclaw Common Room, "You've been staring at the same page of that book for like, thirty minutes."

"Yes, I'm fine," Norway said, regaining his posture and and looking away from said page. By now Harry should be having his first Occulumency lesson with Snape… Norway wondered what was happening down there in the dungeons. Harry was probably annoyed, or pissed by now… Harry was hardly ever not annoyed or angry around Snape…

"Lukas, Lukas!" Anthony semi-shouted (other people were studying in silence), "You zoned out again."

Did he? It was rare for Norway to ever zone out.

"Sorry," Norway quickly said, "Go back to your works… I have… _things_ to think about… I'm going up to our dorms."

This three friends looked at him in concern, nodded, and went back to their books or homework, while Norway stood up to walk up to his dorm.

In his dorm, Norway changed into his pajamas and petted Emilia. Petting Emilia really did calm Norway down… this brush Romania gave him really was nice…

Hm, his thoughts went off track again.

Norway looked out of the window from his bed, staring into the rainy sky.

Rain.

Droplets of water that fall back up to the ground, only to evaporate and fly up into the air once more to form clouds before repeating the Water Cycle. Perhaps nations were just like them.

Repeating the same thing over and over again. Die, then live. Repeat history; make the same mistakes. People believe immortals to be wise beings. Nations were wise, Norway supposed. Their age doesn't come with nothing.

But they had a bit of human in them too; they are their people, and their people are human. They make human mistakes too. They feel human too. If it weren't for their immortality, they'd be exactly like a human.

Nations live in the thought that they are more superior than humans, but they aren't.

They weren't perfect beings. Nor were they the wise old men and women that knows everything.

After all, nations do act their physical age. Look at Sealand- he's technically an old man too, but he is also just a child in nation standards and therefore acts like one. Look at Denmark- he's thousands of years old yet he is still an annoying, careless and overly cheerful nation (though Norway admits he can get serious sometimes).

This whole thing. Harry Potter and Voldemort… they were just another ripple in the long river of time… but perhaps they weren't. That's why nations are even bothering with Voldemort.

If Voldemort indeed achieves immortality, he will be a part of the river of time like the nations, never fading; not just a _ripple_. And that, would be a problem for the nations – especially the Kirklands and Ireland, as Voldemort would forever cause pain for them. And maybe Voldemort will invade all of Europe and cause immense pain for everyone. But now… nations' pain wasn't the only thing Norway wanted to avoid.

Norway looked at his friends' beds.

Norway wanted to avoid his friends' too. They are just human. Norway knew he shouldn't get too attached to his human friends. But as mentioned above, nations were also human. Humans get attached to things.

Norway now wanted to make sure his mortal friends' lives would be peaceful- not painful. And their lives would most likely be painful if Voldemort won this new Wizarding War and achieved immortality.

Maybe Terry would be safe… or at least safer from Voldemort as he is pureblood after all (and not a blood traitor). But Norway doubted that Terry would use his blood status to stay safe while his friends are not.

Norway was now lying down on his bed, staring into the ceiling.

…

In the end, Norway would have to say goodbye to them. Maybe he'll even attend their funeral, and wish to meet them again once they are reborn.

Norway should be focusing on the actual war and Voldemort instead of his friends and their wellbeing – well, Voldemort's fall was his friends' wellbeing, after all…

Norway's eyelids closed, and Norway dreamt of a mountain crushing him (Emilia slept on top of him).

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The reason why this is '31.5' and not 32 is because I wrote this after completing the whole thing because I thought I needed more original content- thus I thought I should give a clear explanation of how much the nations knew at this point. After writing this, I realised I had to change all the chapter names again (eg 34 to 35) and I was not bothered. So I ended up naming this chapter 31.5. Eheheh.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	34. Ch32- Breakout

Chapter 32  
Breakout  
Harry

Harry was both relieved and horrified next morning, when Hermione handed him the Daily Prophet. It turned out that Voldemort didn't his hands on the weapon, but his old followers that were in Azkhaban – there had been a mass breakout. The headline read:

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

 **MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

 **FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

 _"_ _Black?"_ Harry loudly said, "Not—?"

"Shhh!" Hermione desperately whispered, "Not so loud—just read it!"

Harry's eyes followed the words written. The paper read:

 _'_ _The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

 _Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

 _"_ _We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," Fudge said last night, "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."'_

"This is why Voldemort was happy last night," Vlad said.

"I don't believe this," Harry snarled, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"

"What other options does he have?" Hermione bitterly said, "He can hardly say, 'Sorry everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort'—stop whimpering, Ron—'and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out too.' I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he? Ah and Arthur too but Fudge seemed to want to pick you more than him. Probably because well, you're The Chosen One."

Hermione took the paper from Harry and begun to read other articles, while Arthur Kirkland stomped over to the Gryffindor table and sat down viciously next to Vlad.

"Bad start of day?" Vlad asked.

"Didn't get sleep," Arthur said, and caught an eye of the big headline on the newspaper, "Ah, I see why," he muttered, and looked over to Allistor, who also seemed like he got no sleep.

"Why did he get no sleep too?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Bloody hell Ron, keep your voice down," England whispered, "And Azkhaban is owned by all of us."

Ron nodded.

Harry took another look at the Staff table, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave, with Allistor listening to them, nodding along. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.

Then Hermione gasped as she saw a terrible article about someone names Bode being killed at St Mungo's by a devil's snare. Ron said Bode was an Unspeakable – his father had told him about him. Harry then recalled him in the ministry.

More than one horrible thing had happened last night – no wonder Arthur got no sleep.

They looked at one another for a moment, and Hermione put the paper away, before standing up after a final bite of bread.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To send a letter," Hermione said, "It… well, I don't know whether… but it's worth trying… and I'm the only one who can…"

"I hate it when she does that," Ron grumbled as he, Harry, Vlad and Arthur made their way out of the hall, "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? It'd take her about ten more seconds—hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid was standing beside the doors into the entrance hall, waiting for a crowd of Ravenclaws to pass, which Lukas was a part of – they waved to him, and he nodded back.

"All righ', you four?" Hagrid said.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" Harry asked, following him.

"Fine, fine," Hagrid said, "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff—lessons ter prepare—couple o' salamanders got scale rot—an' I'm on probation," he mumbled the last bit.

 _"_ _Probation?!"_ Ron and Vlad said loudly, making students turn to them in surprise.

"Sorry—I mean—you're on probation?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah," Hagrid said, "'S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know… anyway," he sighed deeply. "Bes' go an rub a bit more chili powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh, Harry… Ron…"

He trudged away, out the front doors and down the stone steps.

"Three bad news in one day," England said, _"Splendid."_

 **-0-0-0-**

The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days. People such as Malfoy was gleeful, while some where indifferent about it. But a few like the Golden and Magic Trio plus Ginny were sad about it. Though Harry wouldn't say Lukas was sad about it, as he looked indifferent to almost everything.

And after the Death Eater breakout, it was all the students talked about. The halls were filled with worries, and the whole mood between them changed.

It was not only the students' mood that had changed; the teacher's too, had changed. They would engage in conversation only to break it when students neared them.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staffroom anymore," Hermione said in a low voice, as she, Harry, Vlad and Ron passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day, "Not with Umbridge there."

"Reckon they know anything new?" Ron gazed back over his shoulder at the three professors.

"If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" Harry angrily said, "Not after Decree… What number are we on now?"

For new decrees were hung on the wall of decrees after the Azkaban breakout:

 **—** **BY ORDER OF —**

 **THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.

 **The above is in accordance with**

 **Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.**

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 **HIGH INQUISITOR**

This decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!" – were his words.

When Harry next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Harry recommended essence of murtlap.

Another change in school that Umbridge was more commonly present in other professors' lessons. Thus, every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. And even if it was not 'every single' lesson, she showed up quite frequently to History of Magic too. In all three lessons she would interrupt and ask questions.

Harry could just see Trelaweny about to break and lash out at Umbridge any moment – not to mention Allistor. He was pissed a lot-a lot at the pink woman. So much that he once almost threw his chalk at Umbridge.

Hagrid was the least pissed at Umdbridge out of the three professors under 'special supervision.' He had followed Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup. He also seemed to have lost his nerve. He was oddly distracted and jumpy in lessons, losing the thread of what he was saying while talking to the class, answering questions wrongly and glancing anxiously at Umbridge all the time. He was also more distant with the Magic and Golden Trio than he had ever been before, expressly forbidding them to visit him after dark.

"If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," Hagrid told them flatly, and because they knew it too, they stopped visiting him after dark. They did not want him sacked.

The best thing to happen after the beginning of school was the DA meeting. Harry was so glad to see everyone again. The person with most improvement was Neville. The news that his parent's attacker is now on the loose seemed to motivate him more.

On the other hand, Harry, who had no motivation whatsoever, was getting worse at Occulumency every lesson.

Oh yes, and the other great thing to happen was Cho asking him out for Hogsmede. He felt tremendously happy when that happened – but then that happiness was gone after the occulumency lesson.

But just thinking about it made Harry happy. Thinking of happy, Harry thought they should get started on the Patronus charm soon, as it is clear that the dementors are on Voldemort's side now. The patronus charm would be essential to know. Then Harry thought of the 2nd years in the DA. Those kids would probably be the first second years in ages to perform a patronus charm.

Harry would be sure to make sure that everyone to be able to fight against the dark force that in growing.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sorry about the irregular updates even if I promised regular ones. Like, I procrastinate on posting and then only post whne I need to procrastinate on something else.**

 **I'm a master procrastinator.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	35. Ch33- Lovebirds

Chapter 33  
Lovebirds  
Romania

Harry left his friends behind for Cho, and Hermione said she had to go somewhere too, so it was just England, Romania and Ron together at Hogsmede. They also met up with Norway, Terry and Anthony – they were Michael-less as he had gone with Ginny.

 **(Yes, Ron and Ginny is supposed to be at Quidditch Practice, but I am changing up a few things.)**

"So," Romania said, "We who have been abandoned by our friend because of a girl. Where shall we go?"

"Shrieking Shack?" England said, "Honeydukes?"

"Honeydukes," Terry said, "Definitely Honeydukes."

"Let's get something sweet," Anthony said, "You know, I was going to tell Harry more about Legillimency when I meet him… one of my distant relatives was a gifted Legilimence… Queenie Goldstein, sister of Tina Goldstein, wife of Newt Scamander."

"Hold up you never told us you were related to Newt Scamander," Terry said, halting in his steps.

"Very distant," Anthony said, as Honeydukes came into view, only to see Michael and Ginny in it, which made Ron growl.

"Come on Ron, don't be such a Siscom," Romania said.

"What?" Ron said, confused.

"Nothing," Romania said, "So er, let's go somewhere else…"

"Shrieking shack it is," England said, "We can have a private conversation there… ah they're out. Let's take some sweets with us."

The couple had exited Honeydukes. The three Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors and one Slytherin went in Honeydukes and hauled in sweets before departing to the Shrieking Shack.

No-body hardly every showed up there, so they had a private conversation there, talking freely.

"Sooooo," Ron said, "What do we talk about?"

"Dunno," Terry said, "Crushes? I mean both Michael and Harry clearly got off well with theirs. A bit of romance talk would be fun."

"Ron likes Hermione," Romania smirked.

"I don't," Ron said.

"Well of course," Romania laughed.

"He likes Erika," Ron said.

"We know," Norway said, "It is clear that he does."

"You like Mathias," Romania said.

"I DON'T," Norway said, dark aura emitting from him.

"Jeez, Nor, Ivan aura is emitting off you," England said.

"Ivan?" Anthony asked.

"Russia," the nations replied in unison, and the humans nodded.

They moved on from the subject of romance with Terry calling the Magic Trio, Harry and Michael Lovebirds, and onto Umbridge. Anthony and Terry didn't have scars on their hands, which they were glad about when they heard about it.

"Umbridge was so mad when the quill didn't leave a single scratch on me," Romania said, remembering how Umbridge was shocked about it.

"I can imagine her face," Terry snorted, almost spitting out his candy.

"It was painful," Romania said, "But I could deal with it. Anyway, er, when is the next quidditch match? Excited for it. Ginny's playing Seeker, right? Wonder how she'll do."

"Bet she'll do majestically," Ron said, "Unlike me."

"Ron, you do great too!" Romania said.

"You make great saves, Ron," England added on, "Splendid saves. You just have to ignore the taunts from the other Slytherins. Just remember Malcolm, Graham and I don't sing that stupid song… some others too. Not all Slytherins are bad after all."

"Yeaaah," Ron grumbled, "Well those few kind ones minus you and those two second years clearly doesn't show it."

"Well," England said, "Yeah."

Silence.

"You know, speaking of Quidditch, I got training today," Ron said, "After this."

"Good luck," Terry said, "But don't train too well. Ravenclaw is going to get the Cup."

"No, Gryffindor will!" Romania stood up proudly.

"I doubt Slytherin will," England said, "But I'll say we'll win it anyway. I do support my house after all."

"Hah! We'll all see by the end of this year!" Terry said, "Ravenclaw for the win!" and then gave Anthony and Norway a look, then Anthony stood up to cheer too, while Norway unenthusiastically raised his hands in the air and made a cheering gesture.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **This is when Hermione and Harry and Rita Skeeter meet up for their interview. This chapter is short. Hm. Eh.**

 **Do you know what a siscom is? If you don't, its basically a person that is overprotective of his or her sister. I mean I've seen other people use the word...**

 **EDIT8Oct- Hm, maybe it does stand for sister complex. Idk.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	36. Ch34- The New Team

Chapter 34  
The New Team  
Harry

After Hogsmede, Ron and Ginny went to Quidditch Training. Harry missed his firebolt, and being in the sky, flying.

Hermione, Harry and Vlad was in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for their return. Hermione and Harry told Vlad about what they did in Hogsmede – meeting Rita Skeeter.

Vlad smiled, saying it is a wonderful plan, and that Skeeter is now of some use. They spent their time on homework, with Hermione and Vlad finishing quickly then helping Harry.

The sun went down and the Quidditch Team was still not back.

It was an hour or so after sunset Angelina came into the Common Room with a very gloomy aura and a face that described the whole practice came in, and slowly made her way up to her dorm. Her face never looking up from the floor.

The Chasers and Beaters came in too soon after, with Ginny and Ron tagging along at the back. Fred and George followed them in too.

The Chasers too, with a gloomy look, followed Angelina. The new Beaters didn't look gloomy, but they were sweating guilty sweat. The Weasleys had gloomy looks on too. They came by where Harry, Hermione and Vlad were sitting.

"So, how was Quidditch practice?" Harry asked, even if he could guess the answer.

"It was a nightmare," Ron muttered.

"Oh come on," Hermione said, turning to face Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that—"

"Yes, it was," Ginny said, "It was _appalling_. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it. I'm sure you saw her face coming in here…"

"Well- yeah," Vlad admitted.

"I'm going for a bath," Ginny said, "I don't think the rest of the team is in the mood for one…"

"I'm going," Ron said, and the two Weasleys went out of the common room.

Silence.

"We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us," Fred broke the silence.

"Come on, Ginny's not bad," George said, "Actually, I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us…"

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," Hermione said.

"Oh," George said, looking mildly impressed, "Well—that'd explain it."

"Wait Hermione how do you know?" Vlad asked, "Wait- Ginny probably told you herself. Ignore me."

They managed a snicker, which lightened up the mood a little.

"So er, Ron saved a goal yet?" Hermione asked.

"He saves it when he think no-one is looking," Fred muttered.

"So he isn't going to be able to save any when the whole school is watching him during the real match," Vlad concluded, "Unless everyone doesn't show up."

"Yup," the twins said, nodding.

Silence again.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for," George suddenly said, staring out of the window.

Hermione cast him a stern look.

"You've got _exams_ coming!"

"Told you already, we're not fussed about N.E.W.T.s," Fred said, "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us onto it…"

"I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself," George said, and yawned, stretching and staring out the window too.

"Kill him, more like," Fred firmly said, and lighted up the mood a little bit more as they laughed.

"That's the trouble with Quidditch," Hermione said, "It creates all this bad feeling and tension between the Houses."

Fred, George, and Harry looking at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.

"Well, it does!" Hermione said impatiently, "It's only a game, isn't it?"

"True, true," Vlad agreed.

"Hermione, Vlad," Harry said, shaking his head, "Hermione, you are good on feelings and stuff, and Vlad, you are good at well, basically almost everything, but you two just don't understand about the _feelings_ of Quidditch. The feel of winning, and the disgrace of losing."

"First of all, I'm not got at everything- I'm horrible at Divination for starters, but I'll move on from me. The thing is, well, Gryffindor didn't lose a lot after you Harry," Vlad said, "Maybe er, this gives the other houses a chance. Think about it- before you, Harry, the Slytherins won everything. But then you came along and Gryffindor won everything. The other houses must be feeling what Gryffindor used to feel, don't you think? And this is just their times for a rise. Slytherin had their era, Gryffindor had thiers… maybe it's just time for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff's."

"Well-" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I agree with Vlad," Hermione said, closing her book.

"But winning still makes us happy," Harry said, "Which is why the new team-"

"At least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability, unlike you I see," Hermione snapped, packed up and stormed off to her dorm.

The boys left behind looked at each other in silence.

"Well- er, I'm going to sleep," Vlad said, and went up to his dorm too.

"Well then Harry, good luck with that homework," Fred said, and the Weasley twins went up to sleep too.

Harry thought about what Hermione and Vlad said. He didn't want to admit to it. He'd rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than to admit it.

His determination to not admit only not stronger when Gryffindor lost. The good things: Gryffindor only lost by 10 points thanks to Ginny, and the match ended quickly- in 22 minutes to be exact. The bad things: Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backward off his broom as Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle.

The new Gryffindor Quidditch team was well, _miserable_ in short.

The Common Room after the match had the mood of that of a funeral. No-one laughed or smiled. Hermione seemed to be taking this badly, as she went on about how Quidditch wasn't everything again.

"Good catch," Harry told Ginny with a somewhat bittersweet smile. He was happy that Ginny did a great job but then sad that Gryffindor lost.

"I was lucky," she shrugged, "It wasn't a very fast Snitch and Summerby's got a cold, he sneezed and closed his eyes at exacty the wrong moment. Anyway, once you're back on the team—"

"Ginny, I've got a lifelong ban."

"You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school," Ginny corrected him, "There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway."

Harry looked over at Ron, who was hunched in a corner, staring at his knees, a bottle of butterbeer clutched in his hand. Vlad was next to him, drinking with him in silence. Vlad seemed to know that talking to Ron would only make him more depressed.

"Angelina still won't let him resign," Ginny said, "She says she knows he's got it in him."

Harry liked Angelina for the faith she was showing in Ron, though Harry wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. Perhaps letting Ron resign was better, as Ron was ridiculed one more by the Slytherins this match.

Fred and George wandered over.

"I haven't got the heart to take the mickey out of him, even," Fred said, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you… when he missed the fourteenth…"

He made wild motions with his two arms.

"Well, I'll save it for parties, eh?"

Ron dragged himself up to bed shortly after this, leaving Vlad behind in the corner with Ron's butterbeer bottle and Vlad's own bottle. Harry and Vlad met eyes, and Vlad gave him an awkward smile, before going to put the butterbeer bottles away.

Harry did not go up to his dorm until about a half an hour later with Vlad, as he thought Ron wouldn't really want to talk with Harry anyway. Vlad said Ron was in no mood to talk…

"I just drank with him. Best I can do to make him feel better… pep talk would've only made him more er, sad," Vlad said, "It's not just Ron. The whole of Grffindor Tower is so depressed… wonder if everyone will be smiling again tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and entered the dorm in silence. Ron was already asleep, and Vlad and Harry changed into their pajamas quietly before going to bed themselves.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **KYAAAAAAAAH.**

 **I just got to know that at the end of the latest Conan movie, there was a short teaser for the next movie (like always- its like how MARVEL always have post credit scenes) and the 2019 movie is going to be about the one and only KID-Sama! It's been so long since he was in the anime - and the manga too!**

 **I AM SO READY TO HAVE HIM BACK.**

 **Btw the reason I got to know this so late is cuz I live where they don't show the Conan movies (its sad). And even if they do show it, the subtitles or dub is in a language I can't read or speak or understand soooo. I am still waiting for it to come on the internet hehehhe (the 2018 Conan movie I mean).**

 **-PotterheadNo,04**


	37. Ch35- The Quibbler

Chapter 35  
The Quibbler  
Norway

The next morning was accompanied by a flock of owls – normally during post arrival, a couple of owls would come and drop off posts, but this morning, a whole flock of them arrived and dropped of a whole ton of letters to Harry.

Curious, Norway wandered over to the Gryffindor table, as Harry opened the biggest package, and revealed The Quibber –the headline read:

 **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**

 **THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

 **AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table with Norway, said while seating herself between Fred and Ron, "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the owls scrabbling around on the table in front of Harry, "Are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," Hermione eagerly said, "Harry, d'you mind if we—?"

"Help yourself," Harry said, feeling slightly bemused.

Ron, Hermione, England, Romania and Norway – who had seated himself too - started ripping open envelopes. Norway was extremely interested in this. The letters would either be 'I believe in you now' or 'stop saying crap.'

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," Ron said, glancing down his letter, "Ah well…"

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," Hermione, looking disappointed and ripping open a second letter.

"Hey- this one says she's been on your side from the start," Romania said.

"This one too!" Harry exclaimed, reading the letter in his own hands.

"Sorry to break the mood but this one thinks you're delusional," England said, and looked at Norway, who had just flinched, with concern, "Are you okay?"

"…Yes," Norway said, "This one was jinxed," he whispered, and showed England his hand under the table. It was green and had giant boils. But it was back to normal in seconds.

"This one's in two minds," Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm, said, "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now… Blimey, what a waste of parchment…"

The one in Fred's hand did seem a bit long. Actually, very long. It rolled down to the floor of the hall.

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" Hermione excitedly said, "'Having read your side of the story I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… Little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth…' Oh this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking mad," Ron said.

"This one says you've got her converted, and she now thinks you're a real hero… oh she's put in a photograph," Romania said, "…of you with a kiss mark on top. I'll ignore that one."

"This one hoped that Arthur would speak in it too," Fred said, "But is glad that you explained his side of the story too with yours…"

"You did speak of me Harry?" England asked.

"Well, told them you weren't insane like how I'm not lying," Harry said, "Thinking back, I should've invited you to the interview too."

"No thanks, don't want my face on the magazine," England said, "Ah- this one says they believe in us now…"

"What is going on here?" a falsely sweet, girlish voice spoke, making Norway cringe and crumble the letter in his hands.

Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of them. Many of the students were watching them avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" the Toad asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" Fred loudly said, "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," Umbridge said, "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated, before speaking.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," Harry said, "About what happened to me last June."

"An _interview?"_ Umbridge said, her voice shrill, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," Harry said, "Here—"

He threw the copy of The Quibbler at her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her face scrunched up.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

She looked up at him, shaking with rage.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered, "How you dare… how you could…" she took a deep breath, "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions," she turned to England, "Mr Kirkland did you have anything to do with this?"

"No," England said, "I just read the letters here with everyone. If you assumed I was a part of it just because I saw it happen too, you are wrong. And before you point it out, yes, I did _see_ it. Stop denying it, Professor."

"Mr Kirkland de-"

"Has wee Artie done something?"

It was Scotland.

"Allistor," Umbridge said, "Yes, he is being rude and lying. Detention Mr Kirkland – same time as Mr Potter."

"I'm afraid my brother already has an appointment with me," Scotland said.

"Well it'll have to be pushed back for my detention."

"Can't," Scotland said, "And he has - a not detention – but required meetings with me every night. Can't be moved. Nope. Can't be. Now go away."

"Allistor I'll have to remind you that-"

"You have power, yeah, yeah, I don't care," Scotland said, "Shoo," he made a hand gesture.

Umbrdige stalked away with a huff and a red face, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

"I didn't need your help, I can take that stupid detention," England said. Scotland snorted and left without another word out of the hall.

"Ban from Hogsmede…" Norway muttered, "Not that you can't go anyway, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, shaking with rage, "But the fact that she- arghgh."

"Another week of detentions…" Fred muttered, "Want a some of these?" Fred pulled out some of his Skiving Snackboxes.

"No thanks."

 **-0-0-0-**

By Lunch, another decree was added to the wall of decrees.

 **—** **BY ORDER OF —**

 **THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with

Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.

Signed:

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 **HIGH INQUISITOR**

"Well at least Harry got to Umbridge," Terry said, "Plus, I'm not interested in that magazine anyway. But now I have an urge to have not now that it is banned by Umbridge."

Anthony laughed.

Meanwhile Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets. She was looking for the Quibbler, but the students had out-smarted her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to read it again. Soon, everyone in school had had at least one read of the interview.

The teachers too had out-smarted Umbridge. Even if they were forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.

Norway heard that Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can, and that Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms. Professor Trelawney too had expressed her feelings to Harry. She broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have twelve children.

Michael seemed to deem these unfair, but Norway just smirked at the teacher's ways of expressing their feelings. And of course, Scotland. He was the most amusing. He had already been annoying England by teaching about England and giving sarcastic remarks about England (but not as Arthur Kirkland, of course- you get it, right?). Now he was non-directly insulting Umbridge by suddenly teaching about the History of Toads.

History of Magic was one of the more free subjects, where the professor got to talk about whatever he or she wanted. As long as it had something to do with history, Scotland would be allowed to talk about.

"Why are you teaching about toads?" Umbridge had asked.

"It's a lesson of fun," Scotland said, "A resting point for the students. It is still history. And you told me to remove violent things from the syllabus, did you not? Surely toad aren't counted as aggressive."

"Its not of magic."

"I was moving on to magical toads just now.?

Umbrdige huffed and did not talk after that.

Terry and Anthony found the teacher's methods amusing too.

"History of Magic is so much more interesting now with those implied insults to Umbridge and Fudge," Anthony said, "It's even more funny that Umbridge doesn't have a clue that they are insults to her. I guess she kinds gets something is wrong because everyone was giggling in class, but I bet she still doesn't get the actual references.

"The best one was the roast about how toads were supposed to be intelligent in their own ways, but then one particular toad he knows isn't," Terry laughed.

"The confused look on Umbrdige when some of us students snickered," Anthony laughed.

"Yes, it was quite funny," Norway agreed, and they laughed again, remembering the Scotland-roasts.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Scotland! Scotland!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	38. Ch36- The Sack

Chapter 36  
The Sack  
England

"Arthur! Arthur! Come on!" Malcolm shouted, clutching England's robes and pulling.

"What is it?" England asked.

"It's Professor Trelawney!"

Malcolm rushed him to the entrance hall, where a lot of students were already gathered around. They met up with Graham, and England could see Professor Trelawney, shaking in anger and sadness, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No!" she shrieked, "NO! This cannot be happening… It cannot… I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Umbridge said, sounding callously amused, "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" Trelawney howled, "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was_ your home," Umbridge said. Her big toadlike smile told everyone that she was enjoying this – it made England sick to see her smile. That woman was pure evil.

"Until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us," Umbridge continued.

McGonagall broke away from the spectators, and marched straight up to Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sibyll… Calm down… Blow your nose on this… It's not as bad as you think, now… You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…" England heard her say.

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward, "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," a deep voice spoke.

The front doors swung open, and the students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore walked out of them. He walked to where Trelawney was trembling on her trunks.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge said and laughed unpleasantly, making England's hands make a fist, "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here"—she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes—"An Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she—that is to say, I—feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore's smile did not fade.

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," Dumbeldore went on, "That the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Trelawney gave a wild little laugh through her sobs.

"No—no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere—"

"No," Dumbledore sharply denied, "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," McGonagall said, "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Sprout came hurrying forward out of the crowd and grabbed Trelawney's other arm. England caught a glimpse of Scotland in the crowd- he had a disgusted look on too. The two professors got Trelawney back up the stairs.

Scotland sighed and followed Flitwick, who was scurrying after them with his wand held out before him. He squeaked- _"Locomotor trunks!"_ and Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her. Scotland too cast the spell on other trunks – there were a couple – and stood there in front of Umbridge with a disgusted look for a couple of seconds before followed the other professors up the stairs, holding up a smaller suitcase of Trelawney's.

Umbridge was standing stock-still, staring at Dumbledore.

"And what," the Toad said in a 'whisper', "Are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Dumbledore pleasantly said, "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found—?" Umbridge shrilly, " _You've_ found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two—"

"—The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to find one," Dumbledore said, "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors. Hooves. England heard the sound of hooves, then murmurs of shock from the students. Surely Dumbledore did not-

England's doubt was confirmed when he saw the body of a horse and a head of a man.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said happily to Umbridge, who was flabbergasted, "I think you'll find him suitable."

With that the sound of Collin Creevy's camera went off.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Did I ever mention how I can't wait for Toy Story 4's teaser? I mean like I am kinda worried that they'll mess it up but according to the actor who voiced Buzz, its as emotional as the third movie and great. God Pixar after you squeezed all tears I had left with Coco... if you make Toy Story 4 any more emotional than the third... I am legit gonna be a dry piece of flesh cuz I cried all my water out.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	39. Ch37- Busted

Chapter 37  
Busted  
Norway

Firenze's lessons were unique to say the least. Norway's last interaction was about a century ago when Norway accidentally wondered into Centaur territory in his lands. They got angry and attacked him, of course. But they apologized when they found out that Norway was _the_ Norway.

Meanwhile, all 5th year students were stressed by the upcoming O.W.L.s. Some Ravenclaws were too confident, while others were the opposite. After Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff got the first Calming Drought from Madam Pomfrey, a row of students from all four houses followed her.

Anthony was studying as hard as ever to keep up to his prefect status. Terry and Michael were studying hard too to keep up with Anthony. Norway just had the job of which subjects to do well on and which to do bad on. He knew he should do good on DADA… CoMC too, of course… Herbology, maybe. Potions to keep Snape at bay perhaps…

Also, Terry, Anthony and Michael was very excited when Harry begun to teach them the Patronus charm during the last DA before Easter- like the rest of the DA members. Smith seemed the happiest he had ever been in the DA meetings when Harry said they'll be working on Patronuses.

Of course, the Magic Trio and Hermione was one of the first few to produce a Patronus. The Magic Trio purposely didn't produce theirs successfully until Hermione did. After them, a couple more students like Cho managed.

Harry kept reminding the members that producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different to producing it when confronted by something like a dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan Patronus soar around, "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," Harry patiently told the class, "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a dementor—"

"But that would be really scary!" Lavender exclaimed, making Norway think- ' _Yes, you'll be facing that really scary situation one day. That's why you're learning this spell and why this whole meetings take place_.'

"And I still—can't—do it!" Lavender added angrily, waving her wand aggressively and sending puffs of silver smoke out of it.

 _"_ _Its probably not working because you're annoyed at it not working,'_ Norway thought.

But, she wasn't the only one having a problem. Neville was having trouble too.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying," Neville miserably said.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever D.A. meeting by Dean after his apology to Harry, yelled, "Look—ah—it's gone… But it was definitely something hairy, Harry!"

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her.

"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" Hermione said, looking at it fondly.

"They are," Romania said, looking at his Lynx Patronus prance around.

"They reflect the inner you, right?" Anthony said, looking at his Barn Owl patronus, which almost bumped into Terry's raven.

"Yes, they do," England said, looking at his Robin Patronus that was flying around as well, then the hall was filled with two horse cries, as Ginny's horse patronus and Norway's Fjord horse were produced again at the same time.

"Just tried out another memory," Norway said, "Worked out."

Nations had many memories to pick from when casting a Patronus charm. They would normally stick to one that worked best, but Norway had been experimenting with his memories this DA meeting.

His memories with young Iceland seemed to be working the best.

Ron had casted his Jack Russel Terrier patronus when the door to the DA meeting appeared again, before opening. Dobby the little house elf ran through it, huffing and sweating as if he just ran a marathon. The elf ran over to Harry, and held his robes, shaking.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said, "What are you—what's wrong?"

The Patronuses in the room vanished, and Dobby started to speak.

"Harry Potter, sir…" Dobby squeaked, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

He ran headfirst at the wall. Harry quickly seized him before he could slam his head on the wall.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's arm to prevent him from self-harming himself.

"Harry Potter… she… she…"

"Who's _'she,'_ Dobby?"

"Umbridge," England and Romania muttered.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked, looking at Dobby for confirmation in a horrified voice.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head off Harry's knees; Harry held him at bay.

"What about her? Dobby—she hasn't found out about this—about us—about the D.A.?"

Dobby tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor, "Yes, Harry Potter, _yes!"_

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed, _"RUN!"_

All the members ran for the exit at once. England gathered his 2nd year friends around and ran out with them. Norway ran for it with his own friends. They were not Veneziano nor Romano and therefore could not run away at his inhumane speed, but they were still fast runners.

"We shouldn't go for the dorm," Norway said.

"The library," Michael said, "It's still before curf-"

Norway blocked his mouth, and pulled his friends to a corner, as he heard someone's voice from the distance. A voice he did not recognize. It was not that of a student's – it was an adults… the thickness and deepness of it… a male adult.

Norway looked at his friends. They were human. If they get caught, Anthony's prefect status would be taken away, and their future would most likely be ruined and they'll have permanent scars on their hands too.

But Norway wouldn't.

Norway could deal with the pain.

"Stay here, don't move," Norway whispered, "Run for the library."

"Wait Lukas what do you-" Terry said, before Norway sprinted out of their hiding spot and straight to the voice.

The person he met was a ministry official – Norway could tell, as he was not a professor and was an adult.

"You-! Stop there!" he called, and Norway stopped in his tracks.

"You're coming with me! You're a suspect of a dangerous crime!" he said.

"I'm just heading back to my dorm, sir," Norway said, "It's nearly curfew."

"I have orders from above to bring any student who's running around in this area," the ministry official spoke, and looked at what seemed like a series of descriptions, "And I see you are one of the prime suspects. That weird curl," he pointed at Norway's detached curl on the left of his head, "Yes, you're Lukas Bondevik, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Norway said politely. So Umbridge had made a list of them whom she suspected and described them on a paper for those who didn't know the students, "Could I see that paper?"

"No," he said sternly. It was worth a try to see who was on the list, and how the toad described them.

Norway followed him up to the headmaster's office, where he saw Harry and England. They too were held by ministry officials.

The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Fudge was rocking backward and forward on his toes beside the fire as if it was Christmas again. Kingsley Shacklebolt and a tough-looking wizard – probably another ministry official - with very short, wiry hair were positioned on either side of the door like guards. And Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands.

"…remember to tell Lucius. Well, you two… I expect you know why you are here?" Fudge was saying.

"Minister sir, sorry to interrupt, but here's another one," the man holding Norway said, "He was on your prime list."

"Yes, yes, Dolores' list," Fudge said.

"He is the right one," Umbridge said, "Saw the vampire yet?"

"No Miss," the ministry official replied.

Fudge gestured to the space next to Harry, and the man dragged Norway so he would stand next to Harry. Harry was in the middle of England and Norway now.

"So, do you three know why you are here?" Fudge asked.

"No," they said in unison perhaps a bit too quickly.

"You three don't know why you are here?" Fudge said, eyebrows quirking.

"No, we don't," Harry said.

Fudge looked incredulously from the three students to Umbridge.

"So, you all have no idea," Fudge said, his voice dripping of sarcasm, "Why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? And are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry quirked his eyebrows, "I am sure running to my dorm because its nearly curfew is not against the school rules."

"I was just trying to get back to the library," England added in, "I remembered I need to borrow a book. Is that against the rules? It's not curfew yet."

"Ministry decrees?" Fudge angrily added in.

"Is going back to my dorm against a decree?" Norway tilted his head.

"So it's news to you three, is it," Fudge said, his voice now thick with anger, "That an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," Harry said, looking surprised and impressing Norway with his acting. Norway and England too wore looks of surprise.

"I think, Minister," Umbridge silkily spoke from beside him, "We might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," Fudge nodded, "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," Dumbledore agreed gravely.

 _"_ _How did you end up here?"_ Norway asked England in their language while the Toad went to get someone.

 _"_ _I ensured the escape of my dear 2_ _nd_ _-years,"_ England replied.

"STOP THAT!" Fudge yelled, "You could be plotting!"

"Right. Sorry sir," England said with an ashamed look on.

Several minutes of silence passed, and Umbridge finally came back with Cho's curly-haired friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," Umbridge softly whispered into her ear, patting her on the back, "It's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "Is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office—she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" Fudge heartily said, "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to—galloping gargoyles!"

Marietta raised her head, and Fudge leapt backward in shock as he got a look of her face- it was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her face to read: "SNEAK."

The girl shrieked and covered her face again in her robes.

So, that was what Hermione did. Pretty effective, Norway must say.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," Umbridge impatiently said, "Just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister—"

But Marietta gave another wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," Umbridge snapped before smiling again, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex," she waved at Marietta's face, "Came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well, now," Fudge said, "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

Marietta shook her head.

"Haven't we got a counterjinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, referring to Marietta's face, "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted, "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here. You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade—"

"And what is your evidence for that?" McGonagall bravely cut in.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," Umbridge smugly – so it wasn't the barman.

"He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me—"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" McGonagall said, raising her eyebrows, "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the red-nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk, "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

Yes sir, they did not… Norway thought that Fudge might as well be one of the worst magic ministers of all time. The ministry changes with the minister, and with Fudge as Minister… this ministry is also one of the worst at the moment.

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," Dumbledore softly said.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," Umbridge said, "Was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age—" (word by word – the more she spoke the more she annoyed Norway.)

"I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," Dumbledore quietly.

"Oho!" Fudge said, sounding excited, "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull your dear students out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on—Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it not one but _three_ identical twins in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible dementors?"

Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"

Norway honestly wanted to get his wand out and jinx him multiple times right now – or just suffocate him by pulling that redhead's tie.

"Cornelius, I do not deny—and nor, I am sure, does Harry, Lukas and Arthur—that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."

The people of the ministry looked like they were hit in the face, as their mouths opened and closed without any sound coming through it.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster," Umbridge finally managed to speak, "But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "They certainly would be, if they had continued after the decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"

"Evidence?" Umbridge said, "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" Dumbledore said, "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

"Miss Edgecombe," Umbridge said at once, "Tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

This was not working out well. No, it wasn't. This must be disastrous for Harry… if he ends up expelled… he'll be in more danger, and his future would be ruined. Of course, people like Newt Scamander got expelled but got a successful career – but Harry… no, not with the ministry's massive hate for him…

"Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge told Marietta, "Come on, now, that won't activate the jinx further…"

Marietta still refused to speak or nod or do anything. Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge and then back at Marietta.

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"

Marietta shook her head once more.

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge said in a testy voice.

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," McGonagall harshly said, "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

Marietta nodded. Norway let out a small sigh of relief.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" Umbridge furiously shouted, "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it with the vampire, Kirkland and Bondevik – they were going to _teach_ too- Potter—why are you shaking your head, girl?"

Norway's hand made a fist when he heard her refer to Romania as 'vampire' once again. That rude toad… how dare she.

"Well, usually when a person shakes their head," McGonagall coldly said, "They mean 'no.' So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans—"

Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her around to face her, and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised. Kingsley started forward and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore said, looking angry. A rare look on Dumbledore. ' _So that's what he looks like when angry,'_ Norway thought.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said, "You don't want to get yourself into trouble now."

"No," Umbridge breathlessly said, "I mean, yes—you're right, Shacklebolt—I—I forgot myself."

"Dolores," Fudge said, "The meeting tonight—the one we know definitely happened—"

"Yes," Umbridge pulled herself together, "Yes… well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind… We needed evidence and the room provided…"

And she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge. Norway was shocked to say the least, but he also had been expecting this. Of course they got that list.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," Umbridge said softly, "And these two here and the vampire… they came to Hogwarts only in their 3rd year. Homeschool before that apparently. But we got no files on their supposed mother. I think they are dark, dark children raised by an incognito dark wizard."

"Excellent," Fudge said, a smile spreading across his face, "Excellent, Dolores. And… by _thunder…"_

He looked up at Dumbledore.

"See what they've named themselves?" Fudge quietly said, _"Dumbledore's Army."_

Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading for a few seconds before he looked up, smiling. Norway had a bad, bad feeling about this.

"Well, the game is up," he said simply, "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius—or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

McGonagall and Kingsley looked at each other. There was fear in both faces. And Norway was now wondering what Dumbledore was up to…

"Statement?" Fudge slowly, "What—I don't—?"

 _"_ _Dumbledore's_ Army, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, waving the list of names in front of Fudge, "Not _Potter's_ Army. _Dumbledore's_ Army."

"But—but—" Fudge took a horrified step backward, _"You?"_ he whispered. Norway now saw where Dumbledore was going with this… but he'll be sent to Azkhaban for sure. Though Dumbledore probably had a plan…

"That's right," Dumbledore pleasantly spoke.

 _"_ _You_ organized this?"

"I did."

"You recruited these students for—for your _army?"_

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," Dumbledore said, nodding, "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore. Norway was starting to get Dumbledore's plan… clever man, he is. But perhaps, a bit too clever for his own good.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.

"That's right," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"NO!" Harry shouted, making Norway almost groan- but he didn't.

Kingsley flashed a look of warning at him, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly. So did England and Norway, but Harry did not pay attention to them.

"No—Professor Dumbledore!"

"Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," Dumbledore calmly said.

"Yes, shut up, Potter!" Fudge barked, "Well, well, _well_ —I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead—"

"Instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore said, still smiling cheerfully, "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"

 _"_ _Weasley!"_ Fudge shouted with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"

"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" Percy eagerly shouted out, his hand moving fiercely across his parchment so quick that his hand was almost a blur. Norway was sure his handwriting was very messy by now.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" Percy said. That damn boy.

"Very well, then," Fudge said gleefully, "Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!" Percy dashed from the room, and Fudge continued.

"You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"

"Ah," Dumbledore gently said, "Yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."

"Snag?" Fudge said, making Norway doubt his intelligence as qualification to become minister, "I see no snag, Dumbledore!"

"Well," Dumbledore apologetically told the minister, "I'm afraid I do."

"Oh really?"

"Well—it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to—what is the phrase _? 'Come quietly_ ' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course—but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

Umbridge's was turning red, while Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, making Norway doubt his intelligence and qualifications to become minister, while the man with short gray hair gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forward a little, with his hand moving towards his pocket.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish," Dumbledore kindly said, "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to—er—' _bring me in'_ by force, I will have to hurt you."

'Dawlish' blinked, looking rather foolish – contradicting to his NEWT marks.

"So," Fudge sneered, "You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," Dumbledore said, "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He will not be single-handed!" McGonagall loudly said, her hands swiftly heading to her wand pocket.

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" Dumbledore sharply said, "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this rubbish!" Fudge yelled, pulling out his own wand, "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around the room. There was a bang like a gunshot, and the floor trembled. Norway and England instinctively jumped out of harm's way and onto the floor, and dragged Harry down with them.

Someone cried- "No!" – and a glass broke… someone was frantically scuffling around, a groan... then silence.

Norway stood back up, and saw Dumbledore coming for them.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Yes!" McGonagall, who had fallen to the floor with Marietta, said while standing up.

The dust cleared and Norway got a good look of Dumbledore's now-wrecked office. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor, and Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," Dumbledore said in a low voice, "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way—thank him for me, won't you, Minerva?"

"Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate—you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember—"

"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" McGonagall said, "Grimmauld Place?"

"You can use my house," England said.

"Or mine," Norway said, "Very safe. In the middle of the Norwegan forest…"

"Oh no," Dumbledore said with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you…"

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began, but Dumbledore cut him off before the boy spoke again.

"Listen to me, Harry," Dumbledore said urgently, "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams—you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me—"

Dawlish was starting to stirr.

"Remember—close your mind - you will understand," Dumbledore whispered, and Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him, and Dumbledore raised his hand grasping Fawkes long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the bird and the man was gone.

Norway grunted; why couldn't Dumbledore just tell Harry and the nations his whole plan? But then, that was probably a good idea. For some plans to work, you must lie to your allies too. Those plans may be the most painful ones, but it must be done.

Dumebledore had told the nations about how he wanted to keep Harry happy by not telling him about the prophecy, and the nations had agreed to it; they will wait until Dumbledore is ready and wants to tell Harry about his fate.

"Where is he?" Fudge yelled suddenly, standing up in a hurry, "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" Kingsley shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" Umbridge cried out, "You can't inside this school—"

"The stairs!" Dawlish shouted, and he disappeared out of the office through the door in. Kingsley and Umbridge followed him.

"Well, Minerva," Fudge nastily said, patting dust off his robes, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" McGonagall scornfully spoke.

Fudge seemed not to hear her, as he looked around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him, with a couple making rude hand gestures. Norway liked those portraits.

"You'd better get those four off to bed," Fudge said, dismissing the students and McGonagall.

The professor said nothing, and marched Harry, England, Norway and Marietta to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Norway heard Phineas Nigellus speak.

"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style…"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **—** **BY ORDER OF —**

 **The Ministry of Magic**

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with

Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.

Signed:

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

 **MINISTER OF MAGIC**

That was the latest addition to the wall of decrees. Norway had returned to his dorm last night after the event and got suffocated by his friends hugging him. They thanked him, and asked what happened.

And even when they spoke in private conditions and never spoke of it again, everybody seemed aware of the event. Even if most of the details were wrong, some were right. One of those correct facts is that England, Norway, Harry and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office.

With Marrietta in the hospital wing, Ravenclaws came to Norway to ask about the event. Which Norway made sure to describe to them without some of the details he would tell the DA members. Harry and England was doing the same.

But Norway couldn't help but to wonder where the false rumor that Fudge was in St Mungo's with a Pumkin Head came from.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I want to sleep a lot, but at the same time I think its a waste of time. Like, one part of me is like SLEEEEEEP. But the other is like BE** **PRODUCTIIIIIVE.**

 **EDIT 18Oct2018- Thank you for pointing out that Hannah Abbot is from Hufflepuff! I got confused.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	40. Ch38- Grawp

Chapter 38  
Grawp  
Harry

"Dumbledore will be back before long," Ernie Macmillan said confidently on the way back from Herbology after listening intently to Harry's story, "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me…" he dropped his voice here, "…that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum…"

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione viciously spoke, "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old—"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, followed by his gorillas.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled.

"It's only teachers that can dock points from prefects, Malfoy," Ernie snapped at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects too, remember?" Ron snarled at the ferret.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," Malfoy sneered, "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad—"

"The _what?"_ Hermione said sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," Malfoy pointed at a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge, "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points… So, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress… Macmillan, five for contradicting me… Five because I don't like you, Potter… Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that… another five from Lupei because he is a threat… Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that…"

Ron, turning red with rage, pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, _"Don't!"_

"Wise move, Granger," Malfoy said, "New Head, new times… Be good now, Potty… Weasel King… _Vampire_ …"

He strode away, laughing heartily with Crabbe and Goyle.

"He was bluffing," Ernie said, looking appalled, "He can't be allowed to dock points… that would be ridiculous… It would completely undermine the prefect system…"

"I don't think Umbridge cares," Vlad said, "She can mess up the whole school system and she wouldn't care as long as the truth is hidden. Both the truth about Voldemort-" - Ron and Ernie flinched – "coming back and me not being a freaking vampire, I mean!"

"We understand, mate," Ernie patted Vlad's back.

 **-0-0-0-**

During the quidditch match – Eagles (Harry still didn't get why it wasn't a Raven) versus Lions – Hagrid called in Vlad, Harry and Hermione, and took them to the forbidden forest secretly. Harry wondered what Hagrid was up to.

"Hagrid, why are you armed?" Harry asked.

"Jus' a precaution," Hagrid shrugged.

"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the thestrals," Hermione timidly said.

"Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," Hagrid said, "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the forest, wasn' it?"

"Why does Firenze leaving make a difference?" Hermione asked curiously.

"'Cause the other centaurs are good an' riled at me, tha's why," Hagrid quietly said, "They used ter be—well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly—but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted a word. Not anymore…"

He sighed deeply.

"Firenze said that they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore," Vlad said, "…which makes sense… but, is that right?"

"Yeah," Hagrid heavily said, "Well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn' stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death—"

"They _attacked_ him?" Hermione said, horrified.

"Yep," Hagrid gruffly said, "He had half the herd onto him—"

"And you stopped it?" Harry said, "By yourself?"

"'Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill him, could I?" Hagrid said, "Lucky I was passin', really… an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!"

"You did a good thing Hagrid," Vlad said, and gave him a thumbs-up. Hagrid shrugged, but had some aggressiveness in his action, as he thought about the event.

"Anyway," he said, "Since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me an' the trouble is, they've got a lot of influence in the forest… Cleverest creatures in here…"

"Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, "The centaurs?"

"Probably not," Vlad said, "Meeting them means danger to us. And Hagrid won't put us in danger…"

"Yes, he is right… centaurs will attack all o' us for sure… an' Vlad, you should be careful… the forest doesn't like er, vampires – not that you are one 'course- just tha' the forest creatures might think yer one…" Hagrid said.

"I know, Hagrid," Vlad said.

"Anyway… yeh'll see what I mean in a bit…" Hagrid muttered.

They walked for a long time across the forest, occasionally tripping and stumbling.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, now really wondering where they were going, as the path got rougher and rougher, "Where are we going?"

"Bit further," Hagrid said, "C'mon, Harry… We need ter keep together now…"

They had to walk for a long time in silence as they were too tired to speak a word.

"Hagrid, would it be all right if we lit our wands?" Hermione quietly said when their surrounds got darker.

"Er… all righ'," Hagrid whispered back, "In fact… Maybe we bes' jus' stop fer a momen', so I can… fill yeh in. Before we ge' there, like."

"Good!" Hermione said, and the three students muttered: _"Lumos!"_ and their wand tips lit up, making their surroundings more visible.

"Righ," Hagrid started with slight hesistation, "Well… see… the thing is…"

He took a great breath.

"Well, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now," he said, "I'd leave righ now, before she's go' the chance ter do it in front o' the whole school, like she did with Trelawney… It's not the end o' the world, I'll be able ter help Dumbledore once I'm outta here, I can be useful ter the Order. An' you lot'll have Grubbly-Plank, yeh'll—yeh'll get through yer exams fine…" His voice trembled and broke, giving Harry had a baaaaaad feeling about this.

"Don' worry abou' me," he said hastily, "Look, I wouldn' be tellin' yer this at all if I didn' have ter. See, if I go… well, I can' leave withou'…withou' tellin' someone… because I'll—I'll need you two ter help me. An' Ron, if he's willin'."

"Of course we'll help you," Harry, Hermione and Vlad said at once.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked, "We'll do anything for you."

"I knew yeh'd say yes," Hagrid said into his handkerchief, sniffing, "But I won'…never… forget… Well… c'mon… jus' a little bit further through here… Watch yerselves, now, there's nettles…"

They walked on in silence for another fifteen minutes.

"Really easy," he said softly, "Very quiet, now…"

Harry saw a ripped down tree, and another tree – a thicker one – next to it with a rope around it.

"Sleepin'," Hagrid murmured, as Harry got a good look on what was sleeping. It was a giant.

"Hagrid," Hemione said in a whisper, "Who is he?"

No answer.

"I thought you couldn't convince any of them…" Vlad whispered.

"Well—no—he didn' want ter come," Hagrid said desperately, "But I had ter bring him. I had ter!

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"They were all bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!" Hagrid said.

"Small?" Hermione said, _"Small?"_

"That is small for a giant," Vlad whispered to her, "They get way bigger."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of a bigger one.

"Hermione, I couldn' leave him," Hagrid said, tearing up, "See—he's my brother!"

Hermione, Harry and Vlad's jaws dropped and they stared at him.

"Hagrid, when you say _'brother,'_ " Harry slowly said, "Do you mean—?"

"Well— _half_ -brother," Hagrid said, "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here—"

"Grawp?" Harry said.

"Yeah… well, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," Hagrid anxiously said, "He don' speak a lot of English… I've bin tryin' ter teach him… Anyway, she don' seem ter have liked him much more'n she liked me… See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant—on'y sixteen foot—He was bein' kicked around by all o' them—I jus' couldn' leave him—"

"What did Madame Maxime think?" Vlad asked.

"She—well, she could see it was right importan' ter me," Hagrid said, "Bu'—bu' she got a bit tired of him after a while, I must admit… so we split up on the journey home… She promised not ter tell anyone though…"

Hagrid explained how he got him here after Harry asked, and Hermione asked: "So what is it you want Harry, Ron, Vlad and me to do?"

"Look after him," Hagrid said, "After I'm gone."

"What—what does that involve, exactly?" Hermione inquired.

"Not food or anythin'!" Hagrid eagerly said, "He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff… No, it's company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit… teachin' him, yeh know…"

"You want us to teach him," Harry said in a hollow voice. Harry didn't mean anything-anything when he said he'd do anything… but it's Hagrid… he should help… but this, Harry thought, was out of Harry's hand.

"Yeah—even if yeh jus' talk ter him a bit," Hagrid hopefully said, "'Cause I reckon, if he can talk ter people, he'll understand more that we all like him really, an' want him to stay…"

Hagrid seemed to be thinking that training Grawp would be similar to training a dog of some sort. A dog that is metres tall and big and strong and can possibly kill you by throwing you.

"Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it?" Harry told Hermione, who gave a shaky laugh in response.

"Yeh'll do it, then?" Hagrid said hopefully. He did not seem to have heard Harry's words.

"Of course," Vlad said, "We will."

"Yes, er- we'll try!" Harry said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I knew I could count on yeh two," Hagrid said, "An' I don' wan' yeh ter put yerself out too much, like… I know yeh've got exams… If yeh could jus' nip down here in Harry's Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week an' have a little chat with him… I'll wake him up, then—introduce you—"

"Wha—no!" Hermione jumped up in surprise, "Hagrid, no, don't wake him, really, we don't need—"

But it was already too late. Hagrid woke him up.

"All righ', Grawpy?" Hagrid cheery voice, "Had a nice sleep, eh?"

Harry, Hermione and Vlad retreated as far as they could, as the giant stood up. He seemed to much bigger standing up, and it was intimidating.

"Oh my…" Hermione squeal in terror.

"Anyway, Grawpy," Hagrid shouted, "I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember, I told yeh I might? Remember, when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them ter look after yeh fer a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"

Grawp was paying attention to Hagrid.

"This," Hagrid said, gesturing to Harry, "Is Harry, Grawp! Harry Potter! He migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"

The giant stared at Harry with its beady eyes.

"Now this is Vlad-! He's gonna be comin' too!" Hagrid said, now gesturing at Vlad, and Grawp's eyes landed on Vlad, and stayed there. It seemed to be looking at Vlad like he was some rare creature… perhaps Grawp can sense how Vlad has a different aura- a nation's aura.

"An' this is Hermione, see? Her—" Hagrid hesitated, then turned to Hermione, "Would yeh mind if he called yeh Hermy, Hermione? On'y it's a difficult name fer him ter remember…"

"No, not at all," Hermione managed to say.

"This is Hermy, Grawp! An' she's gonna be comin' an' all! Is'n tha' nice? Eh? Three friends fer yeh ter—GRAWPY, NO!"

Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere toward Hermione.

Harry and Vlad pulled her out of harm's way, and the giant's 'small' hands got a hold of thin air.

"BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" Hagrid yelled as Hermione trembled in fear, "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB PEOPLE LIKE THAT! APOLOGIZE!"

Harry did not expect Grawp to actually have a look of guilt on – but he did. Then he went to his pile of what seemed like garbage, and digged out a bicycle handle, and rung the bycicle bell on it, before handing it to Hermione

Hermione hesistated, but took it anyway, and rung the bell as Grawp looked at her with eyes full of anticipation.

"I think he likes you, Hermione," Vlad said.

"Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," Hagrid said, clapping his hands together, "We'll—er—we'll go back now, shall we?"

The students nodded, and they waved goodbye to Hagrid's half-brother before departing.

 **-0-0-0-**

As they neared the exit of the forest, they begun to hear cheering and shouting.

"Was that another goal?" Hagrid said as the stadium came into view, "Or d'you reckon the match is over?"

"How would we know…" Vlad said, "Wait- people are coming out! It must be over! We should hurry – blend in, you know!"

"Good idea," Harry said, "Well, see you later, then, Hagrid."

They walked swiftly over to the crowed, and the nearer they got, the more they heard- including the song. The song that annoyed Harry so much that he wanted to slam his head somewhere like Dobby when he heard it.

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King…_

"And I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song," Hermione miserably said, "Haven't they gloated enough?"

 _Weasley can save anything,_

 _He never leaves a single ring_

 _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

"Wait," Vlad said, "The lyrics. They've changed…"

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King…_

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

 _"_ _YES!"_ Harry exclaimed in joy, and punched the air, "YES! YES!"

"WHOO!" Vlad shouted, and whistled, as Ron came running to them, waving the silver Quidditch Cup in the air, "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

Ron told them about the match. He had performed wonderfully. He was so happy that Hermione, Vlad and Harry decided to not tell him about Grawp just yet. It would break his mood for sure.

He should enjoy his victory for now.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I'm sorry Romania... but this vampire thing won't be ending soon...**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	41. Ch39- OWLs

Chapter 39  
O.W.L.s  
Romania

Ron's reaction when he heard about Grawp was well – he was shocked. But he had no time to be shocked for a long time, as O.W.L.s approached.

More students were sent to the hospital wing as they approached. Romania was not stressed at all. It didn't matter to him anyway.

Romania was reading a book in the Gryffindor Common, where only the Golden Trio and Romania were present in, while the Golden Trio studied hard, when Ron muttered: "Vlad, you sure you don't want to study even a single bit?"

"I did," Romania said, "For thousands of years with Arthur and Lukas. When we have less paperwork to do we meet up and practice magic. Thus, this book is a book on Herbology. Reading this counts as revision – though this is a NEWT level book…"

Ron sighed.

"Well I can help," Romania said, putting his book down, "What are you revising for?"  
"History of Magic- hold up, yes, help," Ron said, "The World Wars – I still can't get a grip on it."

"Actually, I want to hear more from you too," Hermione said, "We got the UK's view from Allistor, but what about you?"

"Well," Romania started, "Well... first I didn't join the war, but then in 1915, I joined in on the Allies' side. My main priority was to get Transylvania back…"

He continued to explain Romania's point of view in the World Wars. He told them about how he was on the Axis' side during WW2 unlike WW1. He emphasized that war was painful, and involved lotd of deaths. He also explained the loss and gain of land, and the fall Prussia.

"So Prussia- he er," Hermione said.

"No, no, he's still around," Romania said quickly, "He hangs out with Germany a lot, so he should be fine. And his people are still around… well… erm, moving on. Hold on, living things around nations are supposed to not age too…" he looked around at the Golden Trio, "How come you all aged?"

"Perhaps it's the de-aging potion," Hermione said, and Romania thought it plausible.

After Romania's lecture, Ron was now fully aware of a couple of muggle things, and the details of the Worlds Wars.

By the time Romania was done, it was midnight.

"Let's go to sleep," Harry said, stretching, "Thanks, Vlad."

"No problem," Romania said, "But I doubt anything about me would be on the exam paper… don't bother trying to memorize the details of what happened to me."

"Right," Hermione said, and packed up, "Good night."

"Goodnight," The boys echoed back, and they separated to walk up to their dorms.

 **-0-0-0-**

The first exam was Herbology – one that Neville was thrilled about. He seemed very confident in that particular subject. Romania cheered for him before the exam, and after the exam, Neville had a smile on.

"I knew all the answers!" Neville said proudly.

"Nice!" Romania smiled at him.

The next was DADA – which the DA members were determined to do well on. The written exam came first, then the practical.

Romania was called before Harry, and he had his DADA practical with a person called 'Taffy.'

"Professor Taffy is free, Lupei," Professor Flitwick said, pointing to the slim figure of a man.

Lupei walked up to him and saw the man reading his file.

"Before you ask sir, I'm not a vampire," Romania quickly said.

"Right," Taffy said, quirking his eyebrows, then asked him to do a couple of spells, and telling how to identify some dark creatures… he was casting the spell to chase away harmful creatures, when he saw Harry from the side enter the examination room.

"Good, good, very good," Taffy said, "Splendid…"

Taffy went on to tell Romania about his performance, but Romania didn't listen, really. He just heard Professor Tofty from the side asking Harry to do what Taffy asked Romania (Taffy and Tofty. Romania guessed that the teachers were in alphabetical order).

Taffy seemed to be the worst examiner to have, as Taffy still hadn't finished his speech about Romania by the time Harry was done. Romania gave Harry a look and Harry shrugged, while Tofty asked Harry to cast his patronus – he heard from his friend Harry could do it.

Harry did it, and Totfy was overjoyed to see. Tofty then turned to Romania and Taffy, "Did you see that? It was splendid!"

"Yes, yes, don't interrupt me, Tofty," Taffy said, "So Mr Lupei the way you used your spells- your hand movements-"

"You've been on it for _ages_ Taffy," Tofty said, "Let the poor boy go."

"I still got some flaws to point out," Taffy said, "And as far as I am aware, this is not a boy."

Ah, so he does think he is a vampire – an Umbridge supporter…

"How about you let him go if he successfully casts a patronus?" Tofty said, "Would be interesting. Potter here just did it!"

Toffy snorted and looked at Romania like: _'Yeah can you do it? I bet not.'_

 _"_ _Expecto Patronum!"_ Romania shouted with confidence, waving his wand, and his lynx came prancing from his wand tip. Romania turned to Taffy, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Good day, sir," Romania smiled, tipped an invisible hat, and exited the room with Harry.

"Did you see his face?" Harry asked.

"I really need a camera," Romania laughed.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry, Ron and Neville looked like it was the end of the world after taking the potions exam.

"At least there's only four left," Paravati tried to cheer up the mood while the Gryffindor 5th years headed back to the tower.

 _"_ _Only_ four? I've got Arithmacy and its one of the hardest," Hermione muttered, and no-one talked after that.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures – it went fine. Romania successfully identified the hidden knarls, and handled a bowtruckle well. And of course, choosing the food for a sick unicorn was easy. Romania was positive he had done well.

His examiner was very happy with how well he handled the creatures. She even asked if he wanted to become a magizoologist.

Harry said he thought he had done well too. The majority of the students seemed pleased that the skrewts didn't return, and that their lived weren't at risk during the exam.

Divination, the next exam- the first exam of the next day- was the only subject Romania was sure he did NOT do well on. He had never been an seeker – he had taken the subject to see if his skill shad improved, and because the Golden Trio took it – well now only Ron and Harry take it – but yes, those were the were the reason.

His exam went ok- perhaps good... He didn't see anything in the crystal ball that he was supposed to be seeing something in. The tea leaf bit went better, as he had memorized the tea leaf picture meanings, but Romania was not sure if he was right. Reading the palm was ok… the crystal ball was o.k...

"Well, we were always going to fail that one," Ron said, and told the tail about how he had spoken every detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in his crystal ball, only to look up and realize he had been describing his examiner's reflection.

"We shouldn't have taken the stupid subject in the first place," Harry said.

"We don't have to take it anymore," Romania said optimistically.

"Oh come on, you're good at it," Ron said, "You're great with the cards! Trelaweny even told you that you should become a divination professor for divination with cards!"

"Well the cards weren't on the exam, was it?" Romania sighed.

"I am sure you did good with other stuff too. But maybe not the crystal ball," Ron said.

"Yeaaaaah crystal balls aren't my greatest strength," Romania said, "Yeah anyway I don't need to care about the stuff now. Well I do like checking the cards for my future- like, to protect my country... but yeah! At least I don't have to 'learn' it anymore!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly…"

"They can spell: die, Ron, die—I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong," Ron added in.

The three laughed, and stopped as soon as Hermione came running up to them – just in case it annoyed her.

"Well, I think I've done all right in Arithmancy," she said, "Arthur and Lukas was with there with – of course they're doing well… just in case you were wondering," she added in, "Just time for a quick look over our star charts before dinner, then…"

 **-0-0-0-**

The Golden Trio and Romania hurried up to Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock for their Astronomy Practical exam. The sky was clear and still – perfect for the exam to take place.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty were the examiners for the exam, supervising the students' examination. Time passed with Romania peering into his telescope and scribbling down his constellations.

It was going all fine until Romania got distracted by light. Romania adjusted his telescope to see where the light was coming from. It was the castle door- it had opened and light was pouring through it. Romania saw six figures of people walking across the school lawn. The door shut before Romania could identify the figures, and Romania returned to the sky.

Romania had started on Orion when Romania saw a half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If it wasn't for the moonlight and their movement, Romania wouldn't have seen them – or made out who they were. But the person who seemed to be the lead of the group was someone Romania would recognize in any conditions.

Umbridge.

What was she doing out at this time with five other wizards? Romania slowly returned to Orion when he heard distant knock followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog.

Romania turned his telescope straight away to Hagrid's hut. The figures were standing in front of Hagrid's hut. The door opened and he saw six figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.

Romania, haven forgotten about his exam a long time ago, and he eyes the figures – they were now moving across the cabin windows. But then Romania thought looking to the ground and not the sky was too suspicious, so he turned shortly back to the sky, quickly making a note on one moon, he heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness.

Surprised students ducked for safty before looking into their telescopes again – their telescopes were pointed at Hagrid' hut as well.

Tofty gave a dry little cough.

"Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.

Most people returned to their telescopes.

"Ahem—twenty minutes to go," Tofty said, and the rest who had not turned back to their exams quickly turned to their exams.

Romania found another moon he had to find, and corrected some of his mistakes. He was peering into his telescope again when he heard a loud 'BANG!' making him poke himself in the face with the ends of his telescope in surprise. He wasn't the only one, as numerous others shouted – "OW!"

Romania quickly turned his telescope to Hagrid's hut, and saw that Hagrid's door had burst open, and the light from inside illuminated the scene happening in front of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people – people that seemed to be trying to stun him.

 _"_ _No!"_ Hermione cried.

"My dear!" Tofty shouted, "This is an _examination!"_

"Damn the examination!" England's voice shouted, "A man is being attacked!"

No-one turned back to their exam, as jets of red light were still flying beside Hagrid's cabin. They had no effect on him yet, of course, as he was a half-giant. The spells looked as if they were bouncing off Hagrid.

A man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Then Hagrid roared in response.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Fang was attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. ' _Brave, loyal… wonderful dog_ ,' Romania thought.

The stunning of Fang really seemed to save pissed off Hagrid, as he howled in fury, and lifted the culprit from the ground, and threw him. He landed on the ground and did not stand up again.

"Look!" Parvati squealed, pointing to the castle where the front had opened again, as more light came through it.

"Now, really!" Tofty anxiously said, "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

Not that anyone payed attention to him. After that, he seemed to have given up – and had started to watch the event himself.

"How dare you!" the figure that had just exited the castle shouted as she ran, "How dare you!"

It was McGonagall.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" McGonagall's voice rung out, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such—"

A few girls screamed and the vast majority let out a yelp or some form of exclamation, as the four figures shot a stunning spell straight at McGonagall at the same time – all four hit her, and glowed red, before he landed on her back.

 _"_ _Galloping gargoyles!"_ Tofty exclaimed, peering into his own telescope, "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" Hagrid roared, making several lights flicker back on in the castle, "RUDDY _COWARDS!_ HAVE SOME O' THAT—AN' THAT—"

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers, knocking them out cold. Hagrid was hit again by a spell, and he fell to the ground. Was he stunned? No – he had stood up straight after with Fang hung on his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" Umbridge screamd, but bother her and the remaining figure did not get close to Hagrid. The figure seemed to look at Umbridge, then at his fallen colleagues, then at Hagrid over and over again. Hagrid took that as a chance and ran for the gates. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after the half-giant and missed, then Hagrid melted into the darkness.

No-one dared to speak in the Astronomy tower, or moved after that. They gazed at Umbridge and the other man levitating the fallen and getting back to the castle. Romania could hear Umbridge fussing about the event and how the man let Hagrid go.

"Um… five minutes to go, everybody…" Tofty feebly said, breaking the silence. Romania checked his paper one last time, before waiting for the exam to be over.

 **-0-0-0-**

"That evil woman!" Hermione gasped, red with rage, "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," Ernie Macmillan sagely spoke, squeezing over to join them.

"Hagrid was a wonderful fighter," England joined in, "The ministry is honestly stupid. Of course the stunning spell won't work as well on Hagrid! He's half-giant!"

"I… didn't know that too…" Ron muttered, "Was going to ask about it…"

"You're a student Ron," Anthony said popping up with Terry, Michael and Norway, "They're ministry people. There's a difference."

"But McGonagall…" Terry murmured in worry.

"Yes, I am terribly scared… Four Stunners straight in the chest, and she's not exactly young, is she?" Hermione said.

"Dreadful, dreadful," Ernie shook his head pompously, "Well, I'm off to bed…'Night, all…"

"At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban," Ron said as the different houses separated to go back to their dorms, "I 'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said, at the edge of tears, "Oh, this is _awful_ , I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too…"

Most students were out in the Common Room when they arrived. The students were talking about what the 5th years had just seen in the Astronomy tower. A few people had seen it though their dorm windows.

"But why sack Hagrid now?" Angelina Johnson shook her head, "It's not like Trelawney, he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"

"Umbridge hates part-humans," Hermione bitterly said, "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out… oh Vlad, please be careful. She still thinks you're a vampire. Well – she insists you are."

"Yes, do be careful of her," Katie Bell agreed.

"She's bloody out of her mind, after all," Fred said.

"She thinks you're some mutant vampire that is immune to garlic, silver, sunlight and crosses," Dean added, "And drinks blood somewhere secretly."

"Yeah…" Romania muttered, suddenly worried, "It's okay. I can defend myself."

"And you got us," Colin piped up, "We'll help you!"

"Yeah!" Alicia Spinnet said, "The DA will help you."

"Thanks," Romania smiled. He was happy to know that he had friends to protect him if Umbridge decides to try and take him away too. But he was a student – surely she won't. But then it was Umbridge… Romania just hoped she wouldn't cause a scene to expel him. Well, the thing that worried him most is how if she tried to stun him to get him out… well… he will be un-stunned fast first of all and his unnatural resistance to the curses will make him look even more like a vampire.

Romania let out a breath of worry, and hoped such thing won't happen.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **EHEHEHEHHEHEHEH.**

 **Ahem.**

 **I did swap around the order of the exams because welllllllllll. Because of the next chapter.**

 **EDITOct23- NaoTan- Oh, really? I didn't know. But I'm too lazy to change... ugh. I should. I really should. Right. Also can people send me the link to where it shows Romania is canonically good at Divination? And for now I just made it so that he's not great with the crystal balls. Because like the nations look like they are perfect like all-so-smart. I mean I wanted to make it so that they aren't perfect-perfect; I wanted them to have their weak subjects. Like how Hermione can't do divination.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	42. Ch40- Fireworks

Chapter 40  
Fireworks  
Romania

Most students went up to bed by 2 in the morning. The DA members, however, stayed behind and discussed many things; they revised together and helped each other with homework and things.

All studying was going well.

It was. It really was. Until there was a banging.

"What was that?" Hermione said out loud.

"Came from the portrait hole," Kaite Bell said, and trotted over to the hole and peered inside, "Nothing here."

"Wait, listen carefully," Angelina quickly said, as some loud muffles could be heard, and the common room fell silent. They all went over to the portrait hole, and tried to identify the source of the muffles.

"I am telling you ministry people for the _millionth time!_ I cannot let you in without the password!"

It was the Fat Lady.

"I, am the High Inquisitor _and_ the Headteacher. I order you to let us in!"

This was Umbridge.

Romania had a bad feeling about this.

"Unless you have the password-"

"We get it! Just open up, or else we'll blow you into bits!"

That one sounded familiar, but Romania couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"You cannot, and will not blow me into bits! I am a historical artifact!"

"Like we care!"

"Oh you should, as a person from the ministry! Now if you don't have the passw-"

BANG! CRACK!

Right after that sound, Romania knew they had to run for it. The DA exchanged quick looks before they ran for their dorms, just as they heard people shuffle into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Romania ran for his dorm, and quickly tried to find a place to hide. He know that they had come for him; it must be...

Romania cursed. They couldn't take Hagrid, and now they were trying to take him! Romania really did not want to be captured, treated like a vampire - like a dangerous being...

"Quick, Vlad, er- under the bed! Wait! Here!" Harry tossed Romania his invisibility cloak after quickly pulling it out of his trunk.

"Thanks Harry!" Romania said, and the others quickly changed into their pajamas in amazing speed and flopped into their beds. Just as the door flung open. Romania scooted over to the corner of the room.

"I think I found it! The only dorm with six beds, correct?" a man whom Romania did not recognize spoke, and the others in the dorm shook themselves, pretending to wake up from the noise.

"What's going on…?" Harry said, 'waking up' and rubbing his eyes. Ron soon 'woke up' too, yawning.

"Ah! The dorm with Potter! Yes this should be the one," Umbridge's sweet voice was heard before she could be seen.

"Now vampire, don't be an idiot like the half-giant and resist… and you boys... don't dare to defend him. Or we will make sure you won't get a job in the future."

The ministry has become a full-on villain... threatening students like that.

"Which bed?"

The voice Romania couldn't put a finger one came, and Taffy entered the room. Oh, _him_. Romania knew he heard that voice _somewhere_.

The ministry men lifted all bedclothes of the beds, stomping over to each bed.

"Merlin's Beard, we have privacy!" Dean shouted, and pulled his bedclothes back.

"He's missing -! Where's the vampire, boys?" Taffy asked furiously after he saw Romania's empty bed.

"We don't know!" Ron shouted.

"Oh we know you do, Mr Weasley," Umbridge said.

"Ye- yes, we do!" Neville spewed out, making everyone turn to look at him, "Er- he went to the library for some la, last minute reading before curfew. I suspect he fell asleep there! I, it was a hard day of exams after a, all!"

"Thank you Mr Longbottom… your loyalty to the ministry shall be noted," Umbridge said sweetly, and the ministry people left.

Romania seriously wanted to give Neville a high-five right now.

Romania took off the cloak after a good minute of staring at the door and said, " _Now_ what do I do?"

"Hide. Keep that cloak, Vlad. You should live in this dorm. We'll bring you food and stuff," Seamus said, "And that bloody toad! How dare she? Oh yes- the Fat Lady! We need to check if she is okay!"

"Vlad, put that cloak back on just in case," Harry said, and they all went down to check on the Fat Lady, only to see some other DA members back down there too.

"We just checked on her," Fred said, "Her frame is broken. They broke her frame and pulled her open."

"Fixed her up, we did," George said proudly.

"More like _I_ fixed her," Hermione said, "With a simple ' _reparo_.'"

"They were here to take Vlad away, weren't they – oh god, did they-?" Angelina said in horror, noticing the absence of the familiar red-eyed Gryffindor.

"Nope," Vlad said, and took the cloak off, making Angelina yelp in surprise.

"Where did you get _that?!"_ Angelina said in a whisper-shout.

"Long story," Harry said, "So, erm."

…

"Yeaaaaah I'm gonna have to live in my dorm now," Romania said.

"Oh Vlad…" Hermione said, frowning in sadness and pity.

"It's okay. Just bring me food and make sure the other DA members are alerted of the fact that I am in fact still here… hm. I think I'm going to the Room of Requirements. I think its safer there," Romania said, smiling.

And then everyone hugged him. Romania laughed, and said that he'll be fine.

"But your OWLs," Angelina said.

"…Eh," Romania said, "I'm sure we'll figure out something. I'm sure things will get better and Dumbledore will return. And when he does, I am sure he'll work stuff out for me."

 **-0-0-0-**

By the next day, everyone knew what happened to Romania and Hagrid. And thanks to Harry's cloak, Romania could walk around freely – he just had to watch out for Mrs Norris.

The ministry did question Neville more when they didn't find Romania in the library, but Neville just said, "P, perhaps he j, just, er, he, heard you co-coming a, and hid?"

"Using his vampire powers, of course! Search for bats around the school!" Umbridge announced after hearing that. And then Romania safely got Negru into the RoR with him, as he was afraid that they'll torment the bat.

England and Norway and other DA members rushed to the RoR to check if Romania was ok after breakfast, and Harry brought food for him.

 _"_ _Can't believe she's one of mine,"_ England said in their language.

 _"_ _It's okay. I mean, we all have bad people,"_ Romania said, _"Not everyone can be good."_

"True, true," England said.

"Vlad, do be careful and stay alerted," Norway said, and looked around the room, "Though this is a nice room."

"I know, right?" Romania said. There was window in the room that was probably invisible from the outside, there was a nice bed, a nice sofa, and even a fireplace, "I wanna live here for the rest of my life!"

"Well me too. I don't want to step outside of here and go do my exam," Ron muttered, "Because I'm not doing well on this exam."

"Hey, do well for me," Romania said, "Well, maybe not HoM, but if you two want to be aurors, you have to do well on charms."

Harry and Ron groaned.

"I am very excited for HoM," Hermione said, and Ron looked at her with the expression that she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? _Excited_ for an exam?" Ron exclaimed.

"Aren't you curious about what questions would show up?" Hermione said, "I don't think this exam will be boring. Allistor wrote it after all. Well, he did write it with ministry historians but still. I heard that they -the ministry - was supposed to write the exam on their own, but then after Binns left and Allistor came, they allowed Allistor to well, write the exams because of Dumbledore's influence, but now that Dumbledore's gone, Allistor didn't get to write the exam on his own."

"And," England said, "If he throws another implied insult in there, I _will_ declare war on him."

Hermione looked at him sternly.

"I was joking. I'm not actually going to declare war," England whispered to her, "I want to avoid another one was much as I can."

Hermione nodded, and England checked his watch.

"We better be off… sorry, Vlad," England said.

"We'll bring you more food at lunch," Ron said.

Romania smiled and waved them off. And when the door disappeared, Romania's smile became more sad and bitter. Romania looked out the window, and closed his eyes.

A trickle of tear dropped down.

 **-0-Harry-0-**

Harry had gained two more reasons to hate Umbridge yesterday. First Hagrid, then Vlad! Harry felt so sorry for Vlad. During breakfast, many asked Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus about last night, and they were glad to make Umbridge look bad. Though Neville did have to play 'the ministry side.'

"I, I was just scared…" Neville muttered. He was doing a suprisingly good job on acting.

Charms practical was the first thing for them to do at 10 a.m.

Harry really couldn't focus. No, not after Vlad. And with the Umbridge-supporters glaring at him…

But Harry was determined to do well for Vlad. Vlad would not like it if they failed because of him. So, Harry did the best he could.

After lunch at 2 o'clock, History of Magic took place. There were a couple on the Ancient Times, the Statue of Secrecy and why it had to be made. There were only a few on WW1 and WW2, but more on Grindelwald. Harry suspected that Scotland was wary of Umbridge after all… he should be. If Scotland is attacked too… then Harry _will_ lose his temper. Or, perhaps it was the ministry historian's influences...

Also, there was no implied insult to Arthur, or England, either. Which was a good thing. Some English students might take the insults too. The exam was like a normal exam – no touch of Allistor. Now Harry knew why Allistor looked more stressed these days; it was because the ministry didn't let the exam look like he wanted it to.

After the exam, Hermione announced that she knew all answers.

"The lessons were interesting," Hermione said, "There was no way I'll forget his lessons."

"I forgot what the muggle version Grindelwald was," Ron muttered.

"Not what, _who_ ," Hermione corrected, "Hitler. Adolf Hitler was the answer."

"Ah," Ron said, "Harry how did you do?"

"Ok," Harry said, "I think I messed up the reason for the Statue of Secrecy though."

"…The last exam is charms theory," Ron muttered, "Great."

"We got an hour before it starts," Hermione said, "It's Three-thirty now… it starts on Four."

"Last minute work," Hermione said, and pulled out her charms book. Harry and Ron reluctantly did too. They sat at a nearby place and begun to revise last-minute. Arthur soon joined them.

"I guess I am not starting a war," Arthur murmured to them, before pulling out his textbook too. They stopped 10 minutes before the start of the last exam, and hurried to the Great Hall where the exam would be taking place.

 **-0-England-0-**

England really was worried about Romania. And he still was worrying about Romania when he was passing the wall of Decrees and into the examination hall for Charms practical.

Umbridge was the one supervising this one. She stood in front of everyone with her toadlike smile and watched the students fill in.

When everyone was seated and silence was found, she said in her usual sweet voice.

"You may turn your papers."

Papers were flipped and the sound of quills scratching the parchments could be heard as students answered the questions.

England wrote and wrote on, occasionally looking up to where Umbridge was seated in her big fancy chair.

He was about halfway through his exam, when he heard a booming noise. All students looked up in surprise, before turning back to their paper. Then the booming noise was heard again. And again. It was coming from outside of the hall.

All students looked at Umbridge, who had stood up to walk towards the door to see what was happening. All eyes followed her as she opened the doors to look around. Nothing was there.

Umbridge was turning back when who figured zoomed into the hall and fireworks started to go off. It was Fred and George on their brooms, setting off their magical fireworks. All students rose from their chairs, and begun to cheer.

Some fireworks started to chase Malfoy's gang, which was fun to watch. The students cleared way for Umbridge, who was walking to the centre of the hall, watching the twins in shock.

Fred and George put on their most mischievous smirks on before setting off the biggest firework they had, shouting, "You were wrong to try and attack Vlad like that!" in unison. The red firework formed a dragon, and Umbridge shrieked, before running away to the exit. The dragon slowly chased her, and the pink lump ran and ran.

Students made way for her, laughing. She just about escaped the massive dragon, but as the dragon slammed into the wall of the hall, the decrees that was on the other side of the wall shook and all fell to the floor around Umbridge.

The cases broke and glass shattered, and more fireworks shredded the papers with the decrees written on them.

A second later, the students all cheered and followed the Weasley twins out of the hall. Even Hermione seemed to have forgotten about her exam as they rushed out to cheer.

England too smiled in joy as he rushed out, following the Weasley twins on their brooms in the sky to the entrance hall. All students had come out to cheer for them. Students all cheered as the fireworks continued in the sky.

Even some professors had come out to see. Harry saw the tiny figure of Professor Flitwick from the corner of his eye making a silent fist bump into the air. He also saw Scotland with his signature smirk, leaning to a wall, looking up to the sky where the Weasleys just set off a big 'W' firework.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," Fred shouted in a loud voice, "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George added, pointing at Umbridge, who had recovered from her shock and was running towards the entrance hall, "And Vlad! If you are hearing this, everything is free for you!"

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late, Fred and George had already begun to fly away, after looking at the school's poltergeist bobbing around in the air and speaking loudly:

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Surprisingly, the ghost that only took orders from Bloody Baron swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute.

The sight of Fred and George flying away into the glorious sunset was one of the best England had ever seen.

But through the cheers, England heard the worried cried of Hermione: "Harry, _Harry!"_

England turned to the source of the voice and saw Harry on the ground, sweating and panting with Hermione trying to get him on his foot. Harry muttered something, and they rushed out of the crowed.

England saw Ron running too, and so did Norway. The two nations exchanged looks and ran after them.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **So I merged in the movie with the book, because I really, really love the fireworks scene of the music. With the music... it's probably my favourite Harry Potter movie scene.**

 **Oh, and Romania. Yeah. Ehehehehe.**

 **EDIT a few hours later - 'Headmaster' error fixed. And please check last chapter as some changes has been made.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	43. Ch41- Sirius in serious danger

Chapter 41  
Sirius in serious danger  
England

England saw Ron running too, and so did Norway. The two nations exchanged looks and ran after them.

Just as they turned a corner, they saw them enter a classroom. They did not come back out.

They rushed into the room too, startling the people inside.

"What is it? What is happening?" England asked.

"Voldemort's got Sirius," Harry said, "Can't you feel it- didn't you feel him being attacked?!"

"No Harry I don't feel _all_ the deaths and injuries," England said, "Where Harry, where did this happen?

"It was where Mr Weasley was attacked – the Department of Mysteries! Arthur what is there- the weapon- we need to get there now!"

"G-get there?" Ron stuttered.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"Er, Harry," Hermione said, "…How did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know?" Harry bellowed, and the rest listened to him in silence, "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"Harry. It's five o'clock in the afternoon," England pointed out, "The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers. Voldemort and Sirius wouldn't have been able to get in without being seen. They're the two most wanted wizards in the _world_. They wouldn't have been able to sneak into the Ministry that is currently full with Aurors and other wizards and witches!"

"Voldemort could have used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted, "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been—"

"Hello what's happening?"

"AAHH!"

It was Romania.

"Came out for a stroll with the cloak, saw the Weasley's amazing show, and then saw you all running here. What's up?"

They filled him in.

"Huh," Romania said, "Hmm… Harry, the thing is… you've never been there, have you? You've only dreamt of that place."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted, "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"Because Voldemort want you to believe that the dreams are real," Norway said, "Your Occulumency lessons. Remember what they were for?"

"Well," Harry said, "That's not the point. What if this is real too?"

"But Harry. Why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?" Hermione said.

"Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!" Ron suggested.

"Yeah—and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" Harry said.

"No that does really make any sense," Romania said, England, Hermione and Norway nodded, agreeing.

"And there is no proof that Sirius is actually there," England added.

"Arthur, Harry's seen them!" Ron said.

"Well Arthur's right," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron frowned.

"Okay. I've just got to say this…" Hermione murmured.

"What?" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"You… This isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do… sort of… I mean—don't you think you've got a bit of a—a—saving-people-thing?" Hermione said, and England felt a gush of anger in Harry and Ron. The anger was strong enough for England to feel it.

"And what's that supposed to mean, a 'saving-people-thing'?" Harry glared at Hermione.

"Well… you…" Hermione murmured, "I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… during the Tournament… you shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl… You got a bit… carried away…"

 _'_ _You shouldn't have said that, Hermione,'_ England thought, as the he felt anger grow in Harry. But she was right indeed.

"…I mean, it was really great of you and everything," Hermieone quickly added, noticing how Harry was shaking in anger, "Everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do—"

"That's funny," Harry said in a trembling voice, "Because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero… Is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"I don't think that is what Hermione means, Harry!" Romania said, as Hermione said: "No, no, no! That's not what I mean at all!" at the same time.

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted at Hermione.

"I'm trying to say—Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the—the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst—?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not—they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone left from the Order at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry—what if your dream was—was just that, a dream?"

"Or a trap," Norway said, "There is a higher chance of this being a trap to lure you in, Harry."

"You all don't get it!" Harry shouted at them, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just _dreaming!_ What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL—Sirius is trapped—I've seen him—Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people-thing when it was you I was saving from the dementors, or"—he rounded on Ron—"when it was your sister I was saving from the basilisk—"

"I never said I had a problem!" Ron heatedly said.

"You said it yourself Harry! Occlumency!" England said, "If you didn't get yourself kicked out from Snape's Occulumency lessons, if you learnt it properly-!"

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE TOLD YOU!" Harry yelled, grabbing a hold of England, "He told you something- didn't he? He told you what the weapon is! You don't want me to know what it is either- you've been acting too, haven't you? All of your three!" Harry pointed at the Magic Trio.

"Be rational, Harry!" England shouted.

"We don't know anything either!" Romania shouted. The prophecy – should they tell him…

"THEN TELL US ABOUT THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!"

"I don't know, alright?" England shouted, "Dumbledore started to hide things from me ever since Voldemort! Well the Department of Mysteries I remember has this strange, strange brain room you see. It makes people dumb… then there's the Love Chamber- still don't know what that room is for…" England tried to remember the one he remembered, along with the new additions to the ministry of magic that Dumbledore told him about. Of course minus the prophecy room, of course. But Dumbledore had asked him never to tell Harry about it until he does.

"Erm- then there's the room filled with time things like the time-turner…" England added on, "And the Space Chamber…"

"Alright Arthur we get it," Hermione stopped him, "Harry I still don't think we should go-"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN—"

The classroom door opened, and the people in the room whipped around to see who it was. It was Ginny and Luna. England sighed in relief.

"Hi," Ginny uncertainly said, "We recognized Harry's voice—what are you yelling about? Oh and hi Vlad."

"Never you mind," Harry roughly said, while Vlad waved at the newcomers.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," Harry tersely said.

"You're being rather rude, you know," Luna serenely said.

Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait," Hermione suddenly said, "Wait… Harry, they can help."

"Wait- I get it," Romania said, and Norway and England nodded too.

Harry and Ron looked at them.

"Listen," Romania said urgently, "If we could just get confirmation that Sirius is indeed not at Headquarters-"

"I've told you, I saw—"

"Harry, just listen!" England shouted, "We can't just go barging off to London! We need to be sure that Sirius is in fact not home!"

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted, "We haven't got time to waste—"

"But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort's—Harry, we've got to check, we've got to—" Hermione tried to speak.

"How?" Harry demanded, "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," Hermione said, her voice trembling slightly at the thought, "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna. Arthur, Lukas and Vlad can help too."

Even if they had no clue on what they were getting into, Ginny quickly said: "Yeah, we'll do it

"When you say 'Sirius,' are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Luna dreamily asked.

Nobody answered her.

"Okay," Harry said aggressively, "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now—"

"The Department of Mysteries?" Luna said, "But how are you going to get there?"

She got ignored again.

"Right," Hermione said, fidgeting with her robes and giving glances to the Magic Trio.

"Right… well… One of us has to go and find Umbridge and—and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her—I don't know—that Peeves is up to something awful as usual…" Hermione continued.

"I'll do it," Ron raised his hand at once, "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way…"

"I'll go with you Ron," Norway said, "I think two is safer than one."

"Alright - then we need to make sure no-one sees us trying to break into her office," England said, and Hermione nodded.

"Or they might go tell Umbridge," Romania added.

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," Ginny promptly said, "And warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas."

Hemione gave her a surprised look.

"Fred and George were planning to do it before they left," Ginny shrugged.

"I actually have some," Romania said, and they turned to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Fred and George gave it to me for protection after Umbridge did… _that_ ," he explained, and everybody looked down to the ground before looking back up.

"Then I can be setting them off while Ginny and Luna does the warnings," England said, taking the stuff from Vlad, "We'll only do a little so it doesn't do too much."

"Okay," Hermione said, "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak with Romania, and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can—can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone," Hermione said.

"I… okay, thanks," Harry muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," Hermione concluded, "Not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," Harry said, "C'mon, let's go—"

"Now?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Of course now!" Harry angrily shouted, "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I—oh all right, it's just that we had half the exam left…" she murmured the last bit so Harry couldn't hear, "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"

Harry did not answer, and flung himself out of the door. The rest in the room quickly ran out too, rushing to the edge of Umbridge's corridor. They waited for Harry's return, and he did indeed come quickly.

"Got it," he panted with his cloak at hand, "Ready to go, then?"

"All right," Hermione whispered, "So Ron, Lukas—you two go and head Umbridge off… Arthur and Vlad go and set those off after those 6th years are gone… Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor… Arthur should actually have one end of the corridor after he sprud the gas… Harry and I will get the cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…"

Ron and Lukas strode away, and England quickly set off some Garroting Gas, holding his breath. Ginny and Luna stood at one end of the corridor while England the other end.

"You can't come down here!" Ginny was calling to the crowd on her side, "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swiveling staircase, someone's let off Garroting Gas just along here—"

They spotted the gas and hurried off to the other direction. England told the students coming to their side of the corridor the same thing too.

Slowly the crowd thinned. The news about the Garroting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way anymore. They also made a mental note of the code they should do when they see Umbridge- a loud chorus of 'Weasley Is Our King.'

England was worried Harry and Hermione would accidentally breathe in the gas, but he knew it was fine when Umbridge's door opened and closed.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes. Ron and Norway did not return, nor did Hermione and Harry come out.

But then Umbridge could be seen.

"Professor-!" England shouted, "Someone has set of Garroting Gas in front of your office- you can't go in!"

"GET THEM!" Umbridge shouted. England had a moment to think about what was happening before the Inquisitorial Squad came running to get Romania and England. He saw more on the other side of the corridor, trying to get Ginny and Luna.

Umbridge made swift movements with her wand and the gas cleared away.

England and Romania ran for it, shouting spells at the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Stupefy!" England shouted, pointing his wand at Goyle. Goyle managed to dodge, and hit England with the jelly-leg jinx, then England toppled to the ground.

He waited for the jinx to wear off but the two got to them and grabbed them, pulled them up and dragged them to Umbridge's office.

England knew they were outnumbered by a lot, and that Ginny and Luna were captured, so he gave up and let himself be dragged away.

 **-0-0-0-**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Edits have been have in the 2 previous chapters, so go read them again if you want. But they very minor.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	44. Ch42- Veritaserum

Chapter 42  
Veritaserum  
Romania

In Umbridge's office, Norway and Ron was there too – they had gotten captured too. The surprising person there was Neville.

"Got 'em all," Warrington said, pushing England in, "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "Tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, "So I brought him along too."

"Good, good," Umbridge said, "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it? And, a vampire-free zone too. I don't know how you managed to hide from us this long, but clearly Mr Longbottom here was lying for you."

Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically. Smiled widely and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair.

"So, Potter," she said, "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, making Malfoy laugh even louder, "To tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he were destroying it themselves with some simple spells- Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone…"

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled, shaking in anger.

"Very well," Umbridge spoke in her sweet but dangerous voice, "Very well, Mr. Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco—fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy stowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking.

The office would've been silent if it weren't for the fidgetings and scufflings from the Inquisitorial Squad's efforts to keep the Magic Trio and the others under control. The only ones not protesting was Luna, who was staring dreamily into the air, and Norway, who stood there with his monotone expression.

Malfoy came back into the room soon after with Snape at his side.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape said, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge stood up again, "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

Veritaserum? Romania raised his eyebrows.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Miss Edgecombe," he said, observing her coolly, "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed, as Romania came to the realization that Marietta did not spill the beans on purpose.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said.

"Certainly," Snape's lips curled, "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A _month?"_ Umbridge said loudly, "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape said, and turned around at harry, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shouted angrily, "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Snape smoothly said, turning to face her, "That I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter—and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did—I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling…"

Snape looked back at Harry.

"You are on _probation!"_ Umbridge shrieked, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised, "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

 _'_ _How childish,'_ Romania thought.

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry suddenly shouted, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stopped in his tracks.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asked Snape eagerly, "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

"I have no idea," Snape coldly said, leaving Umbridge in the room with a frustrated face.

"Very well," Umbridge pulled out her wand, "Very well… I am left with no alternative… This is more than a matter of school discipline… This is an issue of Ministry security… Yes… yes…"

Talking to herself… what was she about to do? She seemed nervous, as she walked around in a circle.

"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," Umbridge muttered, "But sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…"

Pause.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge quietly said, "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," she made the picture of Fudge on her desk face downwards, and she opened her mouth with her wand pointed at Harry.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "No—Harry—Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry shouted back.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's… what's the point…?"

And Hermione began to cry weakly.

"Well, well, well!" Umbridge said with a triumphant look on, "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er—my—nee—no!" Ron managed to speak through his struggles. Ginny had taken a moment to stare at Hermione with Neville, England and Romania. Luna, Harry and Norway too turned their gazes to Hermione.

"I'm—I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said, sounding teary yet not crying, "But—I can't stand it—"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Umbridge seized Hermione by the shoulders, "Now then… with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," Hermione gulped, "Well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore…"

Ron froze and his eyes wide. Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her captor's toes. England and Romania stopped their struggle as well. They would've been able even able to break free if it was just one person using their military experience, but they were being held by two people as one had struggled to keep them in place after they were dragged to the office.

Though Umbridge did not notice how suspicious the sitation was with everybody freezing in place.

"Dumbledore?" Umbridge eagerly asked, "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well… no!" Hermione sobbed, "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head—"

"Idiot girl, Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" Umbridge shouted in disappointment.

"But—but we needed to tell him something important!" Hermione wailed, holding her hands over her face to hide the fact that she was in fact, not crying.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ Umbridge said, excited again, "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We… we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" Hermione choked. She was doing a good job on acting minus the no tears part.

"What's ready?" Umbridge demanded, shaking Hermione a little, grabbing her by the shoulder, "What's ready, girl?"

"The… the weapon," Hermione murmured.

"Weapon? _Weapon?"_ Umbridge said with more excitement, "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Y-y-yes," Hermione gasped, "But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge harshly asked, her grip on Hermione's shoulders tightening.

"We don't r-r-really understand it," Hermione spoke through her loud sniffs, "We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do…"

Umbridge straightened up.

"Lead me to the weapon," she said.

"I'm not showing… them," Hermione shrilly said, looking around at the Inquisitorial Squad through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," Umbridge harshly told her.

"Fine," Hermione spoke again, "Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right—oh, I'd love it if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s-sort you out!"

That was a wonderful move made by Hermione, as Umbridge immediately looked around at her Inquisitorial Squad.

Umbridge thought in silence for a long time, before talking again in a somewhat of a motherly voice. "All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now—"

"Professor," Malfoy eagerly spoke, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the squad should come with you to look after—"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" Umbridge sharply told the ferret, "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these"—she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville, England, Norway, Romania and Luna—"escape."

"All right," Malfoy said, disappointed.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," Umbridge said, pointing Harry and Hermione with her wand, "Lead on…"

 **-0-0-0-**

After the three was gone, the room was full of jeers from the Inquisitorial Squad.

"A weasley-free zone! Splendid!" Malfoy exclaimed, "No more of you weasels around Hogwarts anymore," he turned to Romania, "And no more mutant vampire," now to Luna, "No air-head," to Norway, "No emotionless weirdo," to Neville, "No idiot with idiot parents," he turned to England as Neville struggled even harder, "And no more eyebrows. Heaven it shall be!"

"Not happening," England muttered.

"What did you say, Kirkland?" Malfoy said.

"NOT. HAPPENING," England shouted, and with that, he used all the strength he had left to jump up and kick the two Slytherins holding him in the gut. The boys yelled in pain and fell to the floor. The other Inquisitorial Squad members that were free went to get a hold of England. And idiotically, one each of the pairs holding Romania and Norway went too.

Then Norway and Romania flipped the one holding them, and the room was filled with chaos. Ginny quickly got a hold of her wand just as the one holding her got distracted and stunned her. Ron did some muggle-fighting, and Neville pulled off a wonderful Impediment Jinx.

Ginny had cast a bat-bogey jinx at Malfoy, just as Norway was suffocating two with the tie the boys was wearing, just like how he strangles Denmark- only more harsh. England was using stunners as well, along with disarming charms.

One inquisitorial squad member ran at Romania, and Romania dodged, shouting: "Mutant vampire, am I? Then take this!"

He grabbed his attacker and bit him on the wrist with his single fang. He could taste the faintest bit of blood before he got kicked. But Romania didn't budge. He just let go of the Slytherin, smiled, and kicked him in the gut before stunning him.

Romania spat out the little blood in his mouth and looked around Umbridge's office. It was a mess.

"Hey- there goes Hermione, Harry and Umbridge!" Ginny shouted, looking out of the window.

"They're going into the Forbidden Forest," Ron muttered.

"Wait, I think I know where Hermione is going," Romania said, "Follow me!"

It was Grawp for sure… but would Hermione have remembered the way? No, Hermione didn't like Grawp. She wouldn't want to face him again. She probably walked straight into the forest and took a straight path so they won't get lost. Hermione was probably planning for the centaurs to take her away.

Dangerous, but clever plan.

The students turned the corner and bumped into a certain redhead.

"Where are ya all runnin' off to?" Scotland said, "Saw ya all running off."

"Well," Ginny started, "It's a bit hard to explain and we really have to get going, sir."

"Allistor, just let us go," England said, "But don't you dare tag along. At least you need to stay in the school."

Scotland snorted.

"Right. Since when have you trusted me?" Scotland said, "But I'll take that trust. Go on and do whatever ya all want. I suppose yer all goin' outta school. I'll tell the other professors somethin' if they ask where ya went."

"Thank you sir," Neville said, and the students started to run again.

They ran into the forbidden forest – Neville hesitated a little, but came in anyway. They had spent about ten minutes in there, when they heard a deep voice yelling: "GRAWP WANT HAGGER!"

"Grawp," Romania muttered.

"Who?" Ginny tilted her head.

"Erm- Hagrid's half-brother… no time to explain, come on!" Romania started to run towards the sound of Grawp's roars and the sound of him smashing trees.

"Wait- by Hagrid's half-brother," Neville spoke, panting, "You mean- a giant-?"

"Yes, Neville," Romania said, "Come on – we're almost there… the sound is getting louder…"

When Hermione and Harry came into view through the trees, Grawp was no longer there, but they could see the path he had taken as trees were all snapped in one row.

"We need to get back up to the castle," Hermione was saying.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" Harry kicked nearby.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," Hermione said, "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," Ginny said, smirking.

Harry and Hermione turned together.

"So," Ron said, holding out Harry's wand, "Had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" Harry asked in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Great moves from Arthur, Vlad and Lukas… Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," Ron airily said, now handing back Hermione's wand too, "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy—Bat-Bogey Hex—it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out of the window and followed Vlad- he said he knew where you're going… What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," Harry said, "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" Ginny said, astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," Harry replied.

"Yes I need some explanation on him," Ginny said, "Hagrid's half-brother, Vlad?"

"Well yeah," Romania said.

"Anyway, never mind that now," Ron butted in, "Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or—?"

"Yes," Harry said, "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna said.

"Okay," Harry irritably said, "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so—"

"I've got a broom!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," Ron angrily said.

"She isn't?" Romania wondered out loud.

"Excuse _me_ , but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny said.

"You're too—" Harry began.

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone," Ginny said fiercely, "And it's because of me Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogeys attacking him—"

"Yeah, but—"

"We were all in the D.A. together," Neville said, "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real—or was that all just a game or something?"

"No—of course it wasn't—" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," Neville simply said, "We want to help."

"That's right," Luna smiled happily.

"The more the better, Harry," Norway said.

Ron and Harry exchanged look, before Harry sighed and spoke again.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Because we still don't know how to get there—"

"I thought we'd settled that?" Luna said, "We're flying!"

"Look," Ron said angrily, "You might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we—"

"There are other ways of flying than with broomsticks," Luna serenely said.

"Hold up, yes!" England suddenly said, "Luna you're a _genius_. Threstrals! Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"A what now?" Ron exclaimed.

"Them!" Luna pointed in between the trees, where said creatures were walking out of, "Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

"They're perfect," Romania muttered, as Harry went up to the nearest one and patted its back.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron uncertainly said, "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," Hermione said.

"Four, Hermione," Ginny scowled.

"Nine," Norway said, "There are nine of us."

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry angrily shouted, "Look, you three"—he pointed at Neville, Ginny, and Luna—"you're not-"

"They are involved, Harry," Romania interrupted, "They are the DA. They can help."

"Well- unless we can find more thestrals you're not going to be able come either—"

"We can find other ways," England said.

"And I am positive more of them will come," Ginny confidently said.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, both you and Hermione are both covered in blood," Ginny said, "And we know Hagrid lures thestrals with raw meat, so that's probably why these two turned up in the first place…"

The thestral Harry was patting started to lick the blood on Harry's sleeves.

"Okay, then," Harry said, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you all and she'll attract more thestrals—"

"I'm not staying behind!" Hermione furiously said.

"There's no need," Luna smiled, "Look, here come more now… You two must really smell…"

A pack of thestrals were coming through the trees now.

"All right," he said angrily, "Pick one and get on, then."

The ones who could see the thestrals guided Hermione, Ron and Ginny to one each and mounted them.

"Well then," Romania said, "Off we go to the Ministry of Magic!"

With that the thestrals took off into the air.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am writing a bit of Half-Blood Prince right now, and I am realizing that the original stuff are not really present in the last two fanfictions and this one. And then I realized that I tend to follow canon a lot. But then I will be changing stuff. I think there will be more canon stuff like in Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Well, more than what currently exists, anyway.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	45. Ch43- The Department of Mysteries

Chapter 43  
The Department of Mysteries  
Harry

To Harry's annoyance, Luna, Neville and Ginny ended up with them too. He knew the Magic Trio had to come along, but Ginny? Neville? Luna? No.

Harry was very impatient as the thestrals flew in the air. Couldn't it go faster? Sirius was in trouble!

"You know, this is very scary for me!" Hermione shrieked as her thestral took a little dive.

Ah yes, they'll feel like they're holding onto nothing.

"I wish I am on my broom!" Ginny shouted, "But this is interesting too!"

Ron did not say anything, but just held on to his thestral very tightly.

"Ron you're going to choke it!" Lukas said loudly for Ron to hear but somehow still speaking in a monotone voice. Harry was sure that that was the loudest he ever heard Lukas speak.

"Well I can't see what I am holding on to so I didn't know!" Ron shouted, "How much longer to London?"

"A lot more, Ron, be patient!" Arthur shouted at him.

"I just hope I don't fall and become a red splat on the floor!" Ron shouted back.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Over here," Harry told thestral, giving it a quick, grateful pat as he spotted the telephone box Mr Weasley and he used to get into the Ministry when Harry had his hearing.

The thestrals landed, and Ron gave a big sigh of relief before hopping off. The thestrals went foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the dumpster.

Harry led the others to the telephone box.

"We're not fitting in there," Ginny said.

"We'll go in threes," Arthur said, "Harry. You go last. It is clear that you won't wait for us when you get there."

Harry grunted in frustration, but nodded.

"Go on, Ginny, Neville, come with me," Vlad said, "I know how to use this…"

They three went in, and the inside of the telephone box soon sunk into the floor, and was replaced by another.

Lukas, Luna and Arthur went next. They too disappeared into the ministry below.

When the next telephone box was in its place, Harry hurriedly went in, and heard the male voice say-

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!"

Harry quickly did so, and the female voice started to speak, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," the cool female voice said, "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Three badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Harry took them and quickly passed them to Hermione and Ron. His badge read:

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **RESCUE MISSION**

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly, "Now can we move?"

The telephone box shuddered as they moved down into the ground too. When Harry arrived at the ministry, none of the officials were there. Only few of the lights were lit, and the whole place was empty minus the six Hogwarts students waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice before Harry burst out of it.

"Come on!" Harry said, and all of them sprinted off down the hall to the elevator. No-one spoke as they followed Harry into the elevator. Harry stabbed the number nine button, as soon as everyone was in, and the elevator door closed before it went clattering down to the Department of Mysteries. During the ride, Harry noticed that Vlad, Ginny and Neville's badge read: **SEARCH MISSION** , while Arthur, Lukas and Luna's read: **CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACK.** (Harry did not bother to question what Luna had said to the female voice). When it came to a halt, the female voice could be heard again.

"The Department of Mysteries."

The doors slid open, and Harry slowly and carefully walked out of it as if someone was going to attack him any second.

Harry turned toward the plain black door. He could never mistake it for another –he had been dreaming about it for months…

"Let's go," Harry whispered.

Harry was the one to lead them all to the door. When in front of it, he turned to the eight people behind him.

"Okay, listen," Harry said, "Maybe… maybe a couple of people should stay here as a—as a lookout, and—"

"Not going to work," England said, "How will someone tell you somethings coming when you are so far away? And I doubt shouting is a good idea."

"We're coming with you, Harry," Neville said.

"Let's get on with it," Ron firmly said.

Harry did not want to take them all with him, but it seemed he had no choice. He turned to the door, grabbed its handle and slowly turned it. The room on the other side was all-black, and it had many, many shelves with some sort of crystal balls on them.

Everyone lit their wands, as the room had no light source. The room was only lit by the faint lights of the crystal balls.

"What are they?" Neville wondered, and Arthur, Vlad and Lukas seemed to tense up as they realized what they were.

Harry wanted to ask them, but Sirius was first. They had to find Sirius.

"Row 97," Harry muttered, spotting the row numbers written on the shelves, "Sirius is by that row."

They marched across the room in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of nine people walking.

"Ninety… Ninety-one… Ninety-two…" Hermione muttered as they went by those rows.

"Ninety-seven!" Harry said, and spun around once, "He should be near here… Anywhere here… really close…" he walked around, looking down at the floor, looking for his godfather.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively said, as Harry's mouth went dry.

"Somewhere about… here…" he muttered, and turned to look at the next alley, then the next.

"Harry," Arthur said this time.

"What?" Harry snarled.

"I don't think Sirius is here," Arthur said, "If he was, we would be hearing his whimpers or at least _something_."

Harry suddenly felt sick. Why wasn't Sirius right in front of him? Why? He should be… he should be…

He kept on walking back and forth between the many rows.

"Harry," Ron called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?" Ron said.

"What?" Harry said again, turning to Ron. He was staring at one of the crystal balls.

"It's—it's got your name on," Ron said, and the Magic Trio seemed to tense up even more. Harry wanted to question them. What were they hiding? They know what it is, don't they? Harry moved closer to Ron and what he was looking at, pushing the thought of interrogating the Magic Trio away.

"My name?" Harry blankly said, and looked at the crystal ball. It had a label on it, and it read:

 **S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.**

 **Dark Lord**

 **and (?) Harry Potter**

Harry stared at it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved, "What's your name doing down here?"

Harry felt like the Magic Trio would know. They had to. But Ginny and Neville was here. They didn't know about nations. Can Harry talk now? Its only two more people. It should be fine.

Harry turned to Arthur, _England_ , after grabbing the ball with his name on despite Neville and Hermione's protest.

He held it out to Arthur, who had been silent ever since Ron found the crystal ball.

"You know what this is, right?" Harry said.

"How would I know?" Arthur said.

"You know Iggy might be smart but he ain't that smart," Vlad said, leaning on Arthur only to be swatted away.

"I know you know!" Harry slightly raised his voice, and the voice that he really did not want to hear now could be heard.

"Very good, Potter… very good… of course he does."

It was Lucius Malfoy.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **To answer stuff... I don't know if there will be any moments that will be like off-off of canon... I mean kinda... UGH. Just wait and see... I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	46. Ch44- The Prophecy

Chapter 44  
The Prophecy  
Harry

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking all alleys available around the nine students.

"Of course he knows, Potter," Lucius Malfoy said, "Because he is _Arthur Kirkland!"_

Ginny and Neville seemed very confused, but they did not question anything as they were scared a little. But they weren't showing it. They were standing brave like a lion, pointing their wand back at the dozen pointing at them. Luna was well, being Luna.

"Anyway," Malfoy said, "It does not matter if he knows about it or not. He won't ever tell you what it is. If you give it to me, however… I will."

Harry looked down at the ball then at Malfoy. Why did he want this?

"To me, Potter," Lucius Malfoy held out his hand.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

The Death Eaters laughed, and a female one laughed out: "The Dark Lord always knows!"

 _"_ _Always,"_ Malfoy softly repeated, "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry shouted, ignoring the fact that he just said it was a prophecy.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" a new woman's voice spoke, and Neville seemed to recognize it, then he shook just as the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared next to Malfoy.

"Oh!" Lestrange exclaimed, laying her eyes on Neville, "Longbottom! How's your parents doing?"

"A lot better now that they're about to be avenged," Nevilel said, and tried to dash at Lestrange, only to be held back by Lukas.

"Don't," Lukas whispered to him, as Harry spoke again too.

"You've got him," Harry said, trying to ignore the panic rising in him, "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," the woman said in a mocking tone.

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said, letting a bit of his panic show in his voice, "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's time you learned the difference between _life_ and _dreams_ , Potter," Malfoy said, "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said.

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Malfoy coolly said.

"Oh we all know that you're not going to attack us because the prophecy can't be harmed," Arthur said, "It is a fragile glass ball after all."

"Shut that mouth, you liar," Bellatrix Lestrange hissed, "There are spells we can use that won't break the prophecy."

"And we will do anything to get that prophecy to our Lord," Malfoy said.

"How come Voldemort wants it?" Harry asked, trying to fish some information out.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed at him.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—"

"He is half-blood too," Arthur said, "Just putting that there. And I am sure not all of the Death Eaters are pure. Not enough pures left."

 _"_ _STUPEF—"_

"NO!"

Malfoy stopped Lestrange from casting the spell.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared—he dares—" Lestrange shrieked, "—He stands there—filthy half-blood and the- and the na—"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"Hah, I was right," Harry heard Arthur mutter.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," Harry said, while formulating a plan in the back of his head.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," Malfoy said.

"I'm not playing games," Harry said.

"Dumbledore never told you that the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered, "And I am guessing _Arthur, Lukas and Vlad_ didn't either," he drawled on the human names of the nations.

"I—what?" Harry said, "What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" Malfoy said, the other Death Eaters started to laugh again. And Harry took at as a chance to whisper to Hermione, who was next to him. It was difficult to speak while moving his lips as little as possible yet making out the words he wanted. "Smash shelves—"

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy continued on, not noticing Harry whispering to Hermione, "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why—"

"—when I say go—"

"—you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…"

"Did he?" Harry said, as Hermione passed on the message, "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy said, sounding delighted to be the one to tell Harry, "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you… Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" Harry said quietly, "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it _himself?"_ Bellatrix shrieked in between her laughters, "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry said, "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it—and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…" Malfoy slowly said, "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—"

 _"_ _NOW!"_ Harry yelled, and eight voiced from behind Harry shouted - _"REDUCTO!"_ and all eight spells flew in different directions. The shelves begun to topple down, and Harry shouted: "RUN!"

And the all of them all sprinted to different directions. They faced Death Eaters in their way, firing stunning spells and disarming spells.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry heard someone yell – it was hard to make out though all the noise of glass balls shattering.

"You know, these are all important!" Arthur yelled, "KEEP THE DAMAGE LOW!"

Harry ignored him as he fired another 'stupefy' at a death eater – who deflected it, making his spell hit more balls and destroy them too. Harry should hear Arthur swearing in the distance.

Harry was doing his best at dueling when the death eater he was dueling fell stiff onto his face. Behind him was Vlad, who had his wand pointed at the death eater.

"Harry- back!" Vlad shouting, and Harry turned to see another Death eater. Harry quickly shouted: _"Expelliarmus!"_

"Harry come on, run!" Vlad dragged Harry away from the Death eater, running at top speed. Harry was in charge of looking back and firing spells while Vlad guided him, looking at the front.

"BACK TO THE DOOR!" Harry shouted, and he heard Arthur yell something but he didn't hear through the noise.

Vlad quickly turned back to see his back, then Harry and Vlad bumped into someone, making the two yelp loudly. They also heard screams and other yelps.

It was the others of the group.

"We should start running right now," Hermione said, spotting the door, and as death eaters appeared in front of them again.

 _"_ _REDUCTO!"_ Ginny yelled again, pointing her wand at the far end of the alley. The spell seemed to have sped past the shelves and had hit the wall at the end, and the force given off by the spell hitting the wall seemed to have toppled the shelf near it, as all the shelves started to topple down like a domino – towards where Harry and the others were standing.

"RUN!" a couple of people yelled at once, and they ran for the door.

"Wait I need to say something about the door-!" Arthur tried to say, but it was too late. They had already stepped through the door- and Harry did not expect then to be falling after they did.

"AHHHHHHHH!" many yelled and screamed, as the floor at the bottom got closer to them.

Lukas then yelled: _"ARESTO MOMEN-!"_

But he didn't have to say the spell as they slowed down by themselves. About 20cm up from the ground, the nine stopped falling for a few seconds before they plopped down onto the ground.

It was a circular room – still made with black bricks. There was more lighting here, which made the glowing wand tips unnecessary.

The whole room was empty, with just a big archway in the middle of the room.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I've been getting back into Animal Crossing again lately, and its taking up so much of my time. I should like stop playing this game. Its so addictive though.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	47. Ch44- The Veil

Chapter 45  
The Veil  
England

England wanted to say that the door was bewitched to that it will lead you to another random room when you open it again, but the first time he said nobody could hear, and the second attempt was too late.

The room they had landed in was one England immediately recognized. This structure was here before the ministry. The ministry was actually built around this deathly archway.

'The Veil' is what most people called it. Crossing it would take you to where the dead was, and there was no way back.

"Stay away from it," England said, and Luna stopped in her tracks while Harry went right up to it – right in front of the Veil.

"Harry step-" but England never got to finish off as his vision became black was black figures started to apparate in, and in a sudden, England was being held by one Death Eater by the wall with a wand pointed at his head. All but Harry in the middle were being held too.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of Harry.

"How, you really thought a bunch of students could beat us?" Malfoy said, "Now, hand over the prophecy, Potter. Or your friends die."

Harry looked at the ball in his hand, then at Malfoy then at his friends.

Harry's hand trembled slightly, as his arm stretched to his front – to Malfoy. England wanted to break free of the Death Eater's grasp. He could. But if he did, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny could get hurt.

Lucius Malfoy's hand too, was stretching to Harry. But then the person that Harry came here looking for appeared next to Harry and said: "Get your hands away from my godson."

Then all hell broke loose as the Order came apparating into the room. Students were taken to somewhere safe (safe _r_ ), which was behind a big piece of the floor the battle made to rise up and make a barrier.

And as the Order apparated in and spells started to fire, Harry dropped the crystal ball and it broke as it hit the floor. Malfoy looked terrified for a moment as he failed his mission before his face turned to rage.

Of course, the Magic Trio was one of those students, and the person who got them to safety was one England least expected. Scotland.

"Didn't really expect me to stay put, did ya?" Sccotland said, "I went to contact the Order straight away."

"Well, er, good job," England said.

"Awww wee Artie said _'good job'_ to his dear big brother," Scotland said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Allistor," England said, "And go HELP!"

Scotland smirked and ran out of the safe zone where the students were to join the fight. England peeked above the floorpiece, and saw that Sirius was having a duel with Malfoy in the middle of the room next to the veil with Harry behind him. A dangerous position to have a duel.

Sirius ended up disarming Malfoy, and his battle partner became his cousin Bellatrix.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled at his cousin, ducking the latest stunning cast by her.

He was doing that right in front of the veil – just one hit would send him flying into the veil – he'll never come back - England was deciding what to do when Romania sprung out of where the students were at.

 _"_ _VLAD!"_ they shouted, just as Bellatrix cast another red spell that went flying to Sirius- it was so close to him now – the spell hit Sirius – he was approaching the Veil – he's going to through it – but just then, Romania reached the man and tackled him down.

Harry stood next to the pair, eyes wide.

Romania picked up Sirius' limp body and called Harry to help him move him to a safer position, but then Bellatrix yelled in rage and yelled _: "CRUCIO!"_ with her hand pointed at Romania.

Romania yelled in pain and fell down to the floor.

"Get- Sirius- safe!" Romania managed through his pain, "Not- not- de-" and Harry immediately cast a levitation charm to move Sirius to somewhere safer. Then Hermione sprinted out to help.

"Harry! Vlad!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione get back here!" England yelled with Ron. England sighed, before running after her. Then Romania stopped rolling around on the floor, England only had a second or so to register what was happening before a spell hit Hermione and she went flying to the wall.

She hit the wall hard, and fell limp to the ground next to where the students were.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled with other people including England, and they quickly ran over to Hermione, Sirius floating behind Harry.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, and shook her. Blood was coming out of her mouth, and her eyes did not open. Norway quickly held her hand to get a pulse, while England made sure Hermione did not choke on her own blood.

"She's alive…" Norway said, but Harry was already shaking in rage.

"Harry no, she's alive…" England said.

"Vlad's twitching on the floor because of her… Hermione… Sirius is dead…" Harry muttered, and stood up to look straight at Bellatrix.

"YOU!" Harry roared, "I'LL GET YOU!"

Bellatrix then jeered: "I GOT THE MUDBLOOD!" before running away.

England tried to stop Harry and tell him that Sirius is not dead, but Harry's robes slipped between his fingers, escaping his grasp. England needed to chase Harry… but Hermione…

He watched the figure of Harry disappear after Bellatrix with rage thinking that she killed Sirius and Hermione.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Remember, the spell was described to be red in the book.**

 **I think it was kind of like a push to save Sirius in this way. Oh Harry thinks Sirius is dead though.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	48. Ch45- He Who Must Not Be Named

Chapter 45  
He Who Must Not Be Named  
Harry

Harry busted out of the door that had magically appeared – the one Bellatrix just ran through. She hurt Hermione. Hermione. She hurt Vlad. She hurt them. She hurt them… she... she _killed..._ his only family... Sirius...

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" Bellatrix called in her mock-baby voice, as Harry stopped chasing her to catch a breath, "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge the mudblood and my petty cousin!"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

"Protego!"

His own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry dodged by hiding behind the fountain.

"Where's the prophecy? shrieked.

"Didn't you see it break when I dropped it as the Order came?" Harry said in a mocking tone, "You failed your damn mission!"

"I KNEW MALFOY WAS NOT A GOOD ONE!" Bellatrix screamed, "MASTER- I DID NOT BREAK IT- IT WAS MALFOY PLEASE DO NOT PUNISH ME!"

"Don't waste your breath!" Harry yelled, "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" a high, cold voice spoke.

Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort softly said, "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… Months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting!" Bellatrix sobbed, "Master, you should know Mal—"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort dangerously said, "I shall deal with Malfoy in a moment."

He turned his head to face Harry.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly, "You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist. His mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth, and landed on the floor with a crash between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms, protecting Harry.

"What—?"Voldemort said, staring around. And then he breathed- _"Dumbledore!"_

Harry looked behind him. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore calmly said, "The Aurors are on their way—"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort spat, and send a killing cure to Dumbledore, which and Dumbledore's red spell met his green. Harry ducked behind a fireplace, just as Bellatrix slid into one to floo away.

Harry watched the green and red spell disappear before Voldemort casted some fire- only for Dumbledore to swish his wand violently and block the fire-snake from approaching Harry and Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore made a gush of wind send the fire back to Voldemort who extinguished it. Then Dumbeldore used the water of the fountain to trap Voldemort in it. Voldemort escaped from his prison of water and caused a massive wave of energy out from him, making Dumbledore fall and all the glass in the ministry break. He then proceeded to send a bunch of broken glass flying to Dumbledore- which Dumbledore made into harmless dust with a barrier.

Then Voldemort was gone after staring at Harry. He disappeared, and Harry felt something enter him.

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again…

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…" he spoke with his own mouth, but Harry knew it wasn't him.

Let the pain stop, thought Harry. Let him kill us… End it, Dumbledore… Death is nothing compared to this…

Harry twitched as Dumbledore walked to him and crouched down.

Memories came flooding into Harry. The sad times. What just happened. Everything that made his life miserable. The absence of parents, the death of them… the death of Cedric, the Dursleys and his childhood. Yes… death didn't seem that bad… he felt cold.

 _So weak._ Voldemort spoke with Harry's mouth.

 _So vulnerable._

"Look at me," Dumbledore said, trying to get Harry out of his trance, "Harry isn't not about how you're alike. It's how you're not."

Warmth came crashing into his heart as Dumbledore spoke those words. THegood memories resurfaced. Being with Ron and Hermione. Cho. The Magic Trio coming to help him. The laughs they shared, the adventures they went on…

"You're the weak one… and you'lll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you," Harry managed to speak to Voldemort, fighting for the control of his body. Harry yelled and yelled, twitching, shaking, rolling around the floor covered with white dust.

Then Voldemort slid out of his body.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "And you will lose _everything_."

Then Harry heard someone apparate. It was the sound of someone traveling into the ministry by floo. It was not just one person. It was two- three- a lot of people were flooing into the Ministry, where Voldemort stood.

As soon as Voldemort realized, he apparated away, the dust covering him before there one no-one where he stood.

"He's back," Fudge muttered.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Dumbledore quickly asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly.

"Merlin's beard—here—here!—in the Ministry of Magic!—great heavens above—it doesn't seem possible—my word—how can this be?" Fudge was shouting.

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forward so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time, "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them. There is also an injured student that you must help immediately."

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped, apparently beside himself with amazement, "You—here—I—I—"

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men—and win again!" Dumbledore said in a thunderous voice, "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong men for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

"I—don't—well—" Fudge said, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well—Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you—you will need to tell me exactly- what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Harry—Harry Potter?"

Fudge spun around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall of the fireplace that he hid in when Dumbledore fought Voldemort.

"He-here?" Fudge said, "Why—what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore repeated, "When Harry is back at school."

He then took off his shoes, and pointed his wand at it and muttered, _"Portus."_ The shoe glowed blue and trembled noisily against the floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Fudge said, as Dumbledore picked his shoe up and came back to Harry with the portkey in his hands, "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister of Magic, you—you—"

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and glanced at it, "Half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever. His mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled gray hair.

"I—you—"

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Harry."

He held out the shoe, and Harry placed his hand upon it, past caring what he did next or where he went.

"I shall see you in half an hour," Dumbledore quietly said, "One… two… three…"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge, and Dumbledore had all disappeared, and he was flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound…

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Canon stuff. This is all canon so I'm posting next chapter too.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	49. Ch46- Dumbledore's Regrets

Chapter 46  
Dumbledore's regrets  
Harry

Harry's feet hit solid ground again, and he looked around and saw that he had arrived in Dumbledore's office. Soon after, the Magic Trio fell through the fireplace in the following order: Arthur, Lukas then Vlad. Dumbledore followed then shortly after.

The Headmaster walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, facing Harry, "You will be pleased to hear that the rest of the students are fine… and Miss Granger has been moved to St Mungo's. Fractured ribs. We've also alerted her parents... she may be in a coma…"

Pause.

He heard Dumbledore say something else but he didn't hear, as millions of thoughts came flooding into his mind. Hermione is in a coma… Sirius… Sirius… _Sirius..._ was... dead...

"I know how you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore very quietly said, as Harry turned his attention back to him.

"No, you don't," Harry said, his voice strong. He won't understand. He's never been possessed by a Dark Lord before…

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," Dumbledore said, "On the contrary… the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

Harry felt a gush of anger inside him rise.

"My greatest strength, is it?" Harry said, his voice shaking, "You haven't got a clue… You don't know…"

"What don't I know?" Dumbledore calmly said.

It was too much. Harry turned around, shaking with rage.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human—"

"THEN—I—DON'T—WANT—TO—BE—HUMAN!" Harry roared, and he seized one of the delicate silver instruments from the spindle-legged table beside him and flung it across the room. It shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE—" Harry grabbed the table the silver instrument was on top of to break it. He didn't care if nations who were forever bound to this sort of pain until their nations falls was in the room. They were probably use to it- Harry is just a boy-

"HARRY!" England shouted, "SIRIUS IS ALIVE!"

Harry stopped mid-motion.

"…What?" Harry said.

"He's still alive," Romania repeated England's words.

"It wasn't the killing curse that hit him, Harry. The spell was red _,_ " Norway said, "He may have appeared like he was dead but he isn't. That Lestrange person only wanted you to think that he is dead."

Harry was at a loss of words. All this anger. It was for nothing – no, it was for Hermione. Hermione was in a coma – nothing was fine. Just because Sirius is alive it doesn't mean Hermione is…

"Please sit down, Harry," Dumbledore requested. Harry hesitated, but sat down on the desk he was about to break.

"Nations, sit down too," Dumbledore said, and the nations did what he said, seating themselves on a nearby desk.

"Harry, I owe you an explanation," Dumbledore said, and turned to the nations, "And to you three too."

"You do owe us an explanation, but _we_ also owe Harry an explanation," Romania said, "There is something we didn't tell you, Harry."

Harry stared into Romania's red eyes, which had turned slightly orange in the sunlight.

"I guessed, fifteen years ago," Dumbledore spoke, and Harry turned his head to him, "When I saw the scar upon your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort."

"You've told me this before, Professor," Harry bluntly said.

"Yes," Dumbledore apologetically said, "Yes, but you see—it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion."

"I know," Harry wearily said.

"And this ability of yours—to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are roused—has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort returned to his own body and his full powers."

Harry did not bother to nod. He knew all of this already.

"More recently," Dumbledore said, "I became concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, Snape told me," Harry muttered.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him quietly, "But did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Yeah, I wondered. I also wonder why you three never bothered to tell me," he shot a glare at the Magic Trio, "Said you'd tell me everything."

"Harry, there are boundaries to everything," England said, "Now, let us continue with the explanation – you do want to know, don't you? You see Harry… Dumbledore, you can continue and have your say."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so," Dumbledore said, "I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was—or had ever been—closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harry, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes… I was trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you. An old man's mistake…"

"Then what about the nations? Voldemort can make me spy on them! It's only you who distanced yourself from me. They stuck around with me…" Harry said, "I think Voldemort wants Arthur more than you."

"True," Dumbledore said, "We _wants_ the nations, Harry. But he wants to _eliminate_ me. And he wants to eliminate _you_. Which is why he possessed you today- he hoped I would sacrifice you in order to kill him."

"Sirius and Romania told me that you felt Voldemort awake inside you the very night that you had the vision of Arthur Weasley's attack. I knew at once that my worst fears were correct: Voldemort from that point had realized he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape."

He paused.

So Romania- or Vlad reported things about him to Dumbledore? And Sirius too… Harry felt disappointed, and betrayed.

"Professor Snape discovered," Dumbledore resumed, "That you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body, and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant.

"And then you saw Rookwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along—that the prophecies held in the Ministry of Magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lift them from the shelves without suffering madness. In this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the Ministry of Magic and risk revealing himself at last—or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency.

"But I did not tell the nations what you've been dreaming about. An old man's mistake, it was. Perhaps if I told the nations about what you've been dreaming about, they would've stopped you from going tonight…"

Harry felt the sudden need to exonerate himself, that this wasn't his fault.

"I tried to check he'd really taken Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office, I spoke to Kreacher in the fire, and he said Sirius wasn't there, he said he'd gone!"

"Kreacher lied," Dumbledore calmly said, "You are not his master, he could lie to you without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"He—he sent me on purpose?"

"Oh yes. Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months."

"How?" Harry blankly said, "He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years."

"Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas," Dumbledore said, "When Sirius, apparently, shouted at him to _'get out.'_ He took Sirius at his word and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left… Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucius Malfoy."

"How do you know all this?" Harry said.

"Kreacher told me last night," Dumbledore said, "You see, when you gave Professor Snape that cryptic warning, he realized that you had had a vision of Sirius trapped in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. He, like you, attempted to contact Sirius at once. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating than the fire in Dolores Umbridge's office. Professor Snape found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld Place.

"When, however, you did not return from your trip into the forest with Dolores Umbridge, Professor Snape grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. And his worries were confirmed when Scotland came running into his office, saying that the three nations and other students have gone to get Harry and Hermione from the forest- they were heading to the Ministry, Scotland told him, and that they must contact certain members of the Order immediately."

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and then said, "Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were at headquarters when he made contact. All agreed to go to your aid at once. Professor Snape requested that Sirius remain behind, as he needed somebody to remain at headquarters to tell me what had happened, for I was due there at any moment. In the meantime he, Professor Snape, intended to search the forest for you.

"But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Kreacher the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld Place shortly after they had all left for the Ministry, it was the elf who told me—laughing fit to burst—where Sirius had gone."

"He was laughing?" Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret-Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoys our whereabouts or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed much too trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it."

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you," Dumbledore quietly said, "Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of father and brother. Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, that you knew where he was—but Kreacher's information made him realize that the one person whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black."

Harry's lips were cold and numb.

"So… when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was there last night…"

"The Malfoys—undoubtedly on Voldemort's instructions—had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then, if you decided to check whether Sirius was at home or not, Kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the hippogriff yesterday, and at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs trying to tend to him."

There seemed to be very little air in Harry's lungs, his breathing was quick and shallow.

"And Kreacher told you all this… and laughed?" he croaked.

"He did not wish to tell me," Dumbledore said, "But I am a sufficiently accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I am being lied to and I—persuaded him—to tell me the full story, before I left for the Department of Mysteries."

"And," Harry whispered, "And Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him—"

"She was quite right, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I warned Sirius when we adopted twelve Grimmauld Place as our headquarters that Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told him that Kreacher could be dangerous to us…"

"Harry, he's not having a go at Sirius," England said, just as Harry was about to shout in anger. Had he sensed it?

"And don't blame Kreacher too much, Harry," Norway said, "He was mistreated for a long time. He's as pitiful as Dobby."

"But it still was Kreacher's wrongdoing to betray the order," Romania said.

"We should move on from Kreacher," England said, "Harry, don't you want to know why you had to grow up in your aunt and uncle's house?"

Silence.

"Why could some Wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son," Dumbledore said, continuing what England has started, "My answer is that my priority was to keep you _alive_. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but myself realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters—and many of them are almost as terrible as he—were still at large, angry, desperate, and violent. And I had to make my decision too with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty, or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you.

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive, not counting the nations. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.

"But I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated—to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me," Harry said at once, "She doesn't give a damn—"

"She still took you in, didn't She?" England said, "Even if it was in a grudging, furious, unwilling, bitter way… she still let you live in her house. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield."

"I still don't—"

"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister," Dumbledore cut him off, "Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."

"Wait," Harry said, "Wait a moment. You sent that Howler. You told her to remember—it was your voice—"

"I thought," Dumbledore said, "That she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you. I suspected the dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate son."

"It did," Harry quietly said, "Well—my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the Howler came she—she said I had to stay."

"Five years ago, then," Dumebledore continued, "After you faces Voldemort once again, and was lying weak in your bed in the Hospital Wing, you asked why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Ought I to have told you then?" Dumbledore said, "You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age. I have gotten agreement from England that eleven was too young.

"And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced. Once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams… and we came very, very close to the subject when we talked. Why did I not tell you everything?

"Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in me to spoil that night of triumph…

"Do you see, Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."

"I don't—"

"I _cared_ about you too much," Dumbledore simply said, "I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act.

"Is there a defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have—and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined—not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.

"We entered your third year, and the nations came to said. I watched them too, and watched you be happy with them. They were both a protection and a new opportunity for your learning that houses didn't define people- perhaps it was to change your attitude towards Severus. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel dementors, as you found Sirius, learned what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Harry. I knew the time must come soon…

"But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die and England die only to come back to life, having escaped death so narrowly yourself… having to learn the truth about the nations so abruptly and from Voldemort… and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. The nations all agreed, yet I still delayed it and distanced myself from all of you, while putting Scotland in the position of a professor that you, Harry, can talk to. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who has ever passed through this school, and I could not bring myself to add another—the greatest one of all."

Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.

"I still don't understand."

"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you. And again, I did not tell the nations about it- I thought they may slip and tell you that the 'weapon' you believed he was searching for was actually a prophecy. A mistake, it was… not trusting nations who have lived many years more than I…"

"The prophecy's smashed," Harry said.

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."

"Who heard it?" Harry asked.

"I did," Dumbledore said, "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

He stopped talking, and walked up to the Pensieve, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand, and deposited them in the basin. Then a figure rose out of it – the was Professor Trelawney.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. Silence engulfed the room.

"It… did that mean… What did that mean?" Harry said.

"It meant," Norway said, "That the person who has the only chance of conquering Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"It means— _me?"_

Dumbledore started into his eyes.

"The odd thing is, Harry," he said softly, "That it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then… but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"

"The official record was relabeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," Dumbledore said, "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."

"Then—it might not be me?" Harry said, slight hope in his voice.

"I am afraid," Dumbledore slowly said, "That there is no doubt that it is you."

"But you said—Neville was born at the end of July too—and his mum and dad—"

" _'Voldemort himself would 'mark him as his equal,'_ Harry," England said, "He marked scar- that's the mark."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" Harry said, "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," Romania said, "He chose, not the pureblood, but you, the half-blood. A half-blood like himself. He saw himself in you."

"Why did he do it, then? Just tell me straightforwardly!" Harry said, "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then—"

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," Dumbledore said, "Except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head Inn, which Sibyll chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My—our—one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard…?"

"He heard only the first part, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you—again marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait or to learn more. He did not know that you would have 'power the Dark Lord knows not'—"

"But I don't!" Harry shouted in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or—or kill them—"

"Parseltoungue, Harry," Romania said, "The reason you can speak to snakes is because of Voldemort. You may not have the same magical abilities as him, but the fact that you are a Parseltoungue proves it."

Silence again. Harry thought back to the prophecy.

"The end of the prophecy… it was something about…'neither can live…'"

"'… while the other survives,'" Dumbledore finished.

"So," Harry said, "Does… does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely.

"And only you, Harry, can kill Voldemort," England said, "I am ashamed to say this, but the reason why I came here in the first place is because I needed to make sure you survive. Without you, I am as good as dead with Voldemort ruling every corner of my lands. I only came here to help you to help myself. I must say that Scotland reason why Scotland sent me and came himself this year is for the same reason."

"And to be very honest myself, I came here to help England but also to make sure that the dark forces didn't spread to my own territory," Romania said, and Norway gave a nod from the side.

"But, after a while, you became our friend, and not just someone to protect," Norway said, "But Voldemort is back... we can't do much of 'protecting' anymore, Harry. You need to fight."

Silence.

"Now, I think it is time for you to go and rest, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You've been through enough today. England, Romania, Norway, please escort him out."

"Have some rest yourself, Dumbledore," Norway said, before they left with Harry. Harry saw a trickle of tear flow down Dumbledore's eyes before the doors closed.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Canon melh melh.**

 **Also, apparently it has recently been revealed that Romania's canon human name is Vladimir Popescu. Welllllll. I got the first name right! I'm not bothered to change it from Lupei, so its staying as Lupei in my fanfic.**

 **AND I am uploading when I can. Because I make edits and re-read my stuff before uploading it, it takes time to upload. This one took 30min. And my life is being crammed with more and more deadlines and stuff now, so I try to upload when I can, and hopefully I can finish Order of Phoenix soon. I wrote about three chapters of Half-Blood Prince and thats it.**

 **I hope I get time to write more and upload.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	50. Ch48- Badass McGonagal

Chapter 48  
Badass McGonagall  
Romania

The next day felt hollow without Hermione present. But even in dark times, there are always one good news to be heard – in this case, two. Friday's prophet declared Sirius' innocence, and the return of Voldemort. The article contained Fudge's speech made that very morning.

"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord—well, you know who I mean—is alive and among us again," Fudge had said in his speech in a tired voice, "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord—Thingy.

"We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defense that will be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month."

Harry was back to being 'The Boy who lived' and not the 'The Boy who lied.' England… well, he was 'The Insane One' but he never got insulted by the Daily Prophet as much as Harry, and he wasn't really bothered by it… so eh, him being a 'normal' student in the wizarding world's eye didn't change a lot of things for him.

But what made Romania angry is that the Prophet didn't mention that they were the ones that ridiculed Harry, Dumbledore and Arthur and made them into a laughingstock.

The last week of school contained to hard work – not after the confirmation about Voldemort. Many students seemed to be in fear, though they seemed to live a normal life. Perhaps its not _real_ to them yet. The fact that he is back.

Romania knew how that felt – the fact not feeling _real._ He'd see horrible sights, and it would be hard to believe. Refusal of reality. It was not just the humans – nations refused reality too.

Reality can be harsh, which is why humans sometimes end their lives themselves. Nations sometimes felt like that too - dying. They would hope they could die. But it was impossible to commit suicide.

And, like all creatures, in the end, nations would fear death – more like fear what will happen next. To take an example, Britannia died knowing that Rome will take her country and her sons. She was sure to have feared for them during her last moments.

All nations died in a war.

All nations died worrying.

Peace? What peace?

Nations didn't have peaceful deaths.

That was the curse upon the nations.

Ah, did he mention that Hermione had woken up? Hermione recovered pretty quickly thanks to magic, and now she was in the school hospital wing – she had asked to be moved from St. Mungo's to school as she wanted to be in the school.

Even if there was only five days of school left, the adults had allowed her to be moved to Hogwarts.

Hermione was not the only one is the Wing; the rest of the people who went to face the Death Eaters were in it too. That meant Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. England was with them, and he preferred to be in the Hospital Wing than the Slytherin Dorm. Right now, the children of the arrested Death Eaters such as Malfoy was prying to hex, jinx- just do anything to England, Harry, Romania – the ones who were there when the Eaters were arrested.

Harry, Romania and Norway made frequent visits to them.

And speaking of Neville, Luna and Ginny, they thankfully didn't questioned Lucius Malfoy's attitude towards the Magic trio in the ministry, which saved a lot of secrets and time.

Harry still hadn't told his friends about the prophecy. The Magic Trio said they'll wait for him to tell them, and Harry nodded.

Harry, Romania and Norway was heading to Hagrid's hut when they had an unpleasant encounter with Malfoy and his goons.

The trios met eyes with each other and froze in place.

"You're all dead," Malfoy said in a low voice.

"Well we're not," Norway said, "And we're not dying any soon."

"You're all going to pay," Malfoy said in a menacing whisper, "I'm going to make all of you pay for what you group of trollheads has done to my father…"

"Wow, soooo terrifying," Romania sarcastically drawled.

"I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three—what's the matter?" Harry added; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had all looked stricken at the mention of the name of the Dark Lord, "He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," Malfoy said, walking forwards to the two nations and Harry, "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison—"

"I thought I just had," Harry said, making Romania and Norway nod in approval of a roast.

"The dementors have left Azkaban," Malfoy quietly said, "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"

"Huh I don't know about that," Romania said, "Are they even smart enough to figure out a plan to get out of the place?"

Malfoy, triggered, reached for his wand, but the nations and Harry was faster. Three wands were pointed at Malfoy even before Malfoy got his wand out.

"Potter! Lupei! Bondevik!"

The voice rang across the entrance hall – it was Snape. No matter what Dumbledore said, whatever Dumbledore still hadn't told the nations – Snape was still on Romania's list of disliked people.

"What are you three doing?" Snape coldly said, arriving at the scene.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," Harry fiercely said.

Snape stared at him.

"Put those wands away at once," he said curtly, "Ten points from Gryff—"

Snape looked toward the giant hourglasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile.

"Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to—"

"Add some more?"

McGonagall had just stumped up the stone steps into the castle. She was carrying a tartan carpetbag in one hand and leaning heavily on a walking stick with her other, but otherwise looked quite well despite the amount of stuns she had taken. Romania was so glad and happy to see her in a good state.

"Professor McGonagall!" Snape said, "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," McGonagall said, "I'm quite as good as new. I was able to speak and move slightly long before the time Miss Granger was moved into St Mungos. It's only that I couldn't walk. You two—Crabbe—Goyle—"

She pointed at the two gorilla-like humans with her walking stick, and the two walked over to her.

"Here," McGonagall thrusted her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, "Take these up to my office for me."

They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase without objection.

"Right then," McGonagall said, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall, "Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

"What?" Snape said, "Oh—well—I suppose…"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, Lupei and Miss Granger," McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor's hourglass as she spoke, "Oh—and fifty for Miss Lovegood and Mr Bondevik, I suppose. And one of your own, Professor- fifty points to Arthur Kirkland," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass, along with more green emeralds to Slytherin's – though Gryffindor was still ahead of Slytherin, "Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape—so there we are…"

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," McGonagall continued briskly, and the wands in the air retreated back into their owner's robes.

Romania gave McGonagall a swift thumbs-up before Norway, Harry and Romania left for Hagrid's cabin.

They thought at first that Hagrid was not in when he did not answer the door. But it turned out he was only in his garden.

"All righ', you three!" the half-giant said, beaming, when the students approached the fence, "Come in, come in, we'll have a cup o' dandelion juice…"

They went in the hut, and Hagrid poured them some dandelion juice, which Romania did enjoy drinking.

"So, where've you been, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Bin hidin' out in the mountains," Hagrid said, "Up in a cave, like Sirius did. Speaking of him, Harry. He's been exonerated, hasn't he?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"He can step outside of his house now, which is good," Romania said, "And I bet if he passed through that veil… Harry wouldn't be Harry."

"What about the veil?" Harry asked.

"That veil leads to your death, Harry," Norway said, "It is a one-way gate to the afterlife."

Harry froze.

"So if he was flung backwards when that spell hit him- if Vlad didn't grab him-"

"He would've died," Norway finished.

"Though he is alive and well," Romania said, "And taking better care of Kreacher. He still hates the elf, though it seems like they are trying to have some er, bonding time…?"

"Interestin'," Hagrid said, "Thouh' Sirius would never do such thin'."

"He should after what happened with Kreacher," Romania said.

"True, true," Hagrid said, pouring them more juice.

They had a nive long chat, catching up with things. Hagrid told them about Grawp, and how hes learning more now. And Hagrid was glad to hear about how Umbridge was shuddering in the Hospital Wing after being kidnapped by the Centaurs.

"She got what she deserved!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Thoug' tha' was a risky plan. Goin' into their territory like tha'."

"Hermione came up with the plan, and I think it went better than she planned," Harry said, "Because we were able to lure the threstrals after that."

"Great creatures, aren't they?" Hagrid beamed.

"They are, they really are," Romania said, setting down his glass of juice, "Hagrid, thanks for the juice. We should probably getting back up to the castle – we have to start packing."

"O' course! Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me – Arthur too," Hagrid said.

They waved goodbye and headed swiftly up to the castle.

The best thing to happen until the last day of school was the night before the last day of school. Umbridge had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, probably hoping to depart undetected. She would've succeeded if it wasn't for her rotten luck; she met Peeves on the way. And Peeves still had Fred and George's words in his brain- imprinted in it. It seemed like the ghost was happiest when giving Umbridge the worst times of her life. And he did give her a great way of departing Hogwarts, as he whacked her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk.

He did that while making a whole load of sound, as he laughed loudly and Umbridge screamed loudly, so many students ran out into the entrance hall to watch the worst DADA teacher run away, while the Heads of Houses tried only halfheartedly to restrain their pupils. Actually, they seemed to enjoy it themselves.

Not to mention Scotland – after exchanging quick words with McGonagall, he had supported McGonagall to run after Umbridge (Peeves had her walking stick) and shout words of cheer after her. McGonagall seemed happy that she got to say everything she couldn't say because she was in Mungo's.

Scotland seemed overjoyed when he shouted: "Ya go cower back in yer wee house, ya Pink Frog! Don't worry, I will make sure this is put in the History curriculum! This _is_ about the ministry after all!"

Students cheered at the two professor's shouts. Ron seemed happy that he was out of the hospital wing and able to see this.

That night was no doubt one of the best nights in Hogwarts.

 **-0-Harry-0-**

Harry had only just started to pack by the time the last dinner in Hogwarts arrived.

"Just do it tomorrow," Ron said, "Come on, I'm starving…"

"And you can pack after lunch," Romania said.

"I won't be long… Look, you two go ahead…" Harry said, and the two left, leaving Harry behind. The truth was that Harry did not want to attend the end-of-term feast. He was worried that Dumbledore would make some reference to him in his speech. He was sure to mention Voldemort's return; he had talked to them about it last year, after all…

Harry was trying to pull out the robes he threw into his trunk to fold them and put them back in neatly, when he noticed a badly wrapped package lying in a corner of the trunk. Harry picked it up and examined it. It was the thing Sirius had given it to him just inside the front door of twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry sank down onto his bed and unwrapped the package. Out fell a small, square mirror. It looked old; it was certainly dirty. Harry held it up to his face and saw his own reflection looking back at him.

He turned the mirror over. There on the reverse side was a scribbled note from Sirius. It read:

 _This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

Harry quirked his head, and said: "Sirius?"

And magically, Sirius did appear in the mirror.

"Harry! Everything fine?"

"Yes- yes- erm. I just found this thing," Harry said.

"Forgot about it, did you? Well I don't blame you," Sirius said, "Say, I think you can live with me now as I am exonerated and no longer a criminal – we'll discuss this later. Isn't it time for dinner? Go down and eat, Harry - I can see that you're in your dorm."

"Oh well- I'm packing. Haven't even done half the packing," Harry said.

"You got to have the full belly to work Harry," Sirius said, "Right now I'm trying to educate myself on how to make myself food… busy myself, I say. Goodbye Harry – see you soon."

"Ok er- bye Sirius," Harry said, and Sirius' image disappeared, and Harry could see his reflection again.

Harry tucked the mirror in his robes and ran down to Dinner, where he enjoyed the food. Thankfully, Dumbledore did not mention him at all – well, he did mention him, but he mentioned everyone else who went with him, so it was less embarrassing.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	51. Ch49- Cherish the Smiles

Chapter 49  
Cherish the Smiles  
Norway

Norway decided he should sit with Michael, Terry and Anthony as Michael in the Hogwarts Express as still gloating about his breakup with Ginny, even if he was with Cho now.

"So why did you let Quidditch break you two up?" Anthony said, "Besides, you got Cho now!"  
"Still don't understand why she'd do that," Michael said, "I mean- I mean I left her. Ahem."

"Suuurree," Terry said, "Hey hold up- those three bloody maniacs-!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle was attempting to ambush Harry, England, Ron and Romania – they saw it through the glass.

They jumped out of the compartment, and fired jinxes at the three Slytherins, only to find out that the compartment next to them were also filled with DA members. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley of the next compartment too had jumped out to fire jinxes.

As a result of multiple jinxed hitting them, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs. Harry, Ernie, and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze after they were turned into slugs.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," Ernie said with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him.

"But the gorillas got an upgrade. We can't let them have that upgrade…" England said, "Perhaps a few more jinxes-"

"No, Arthur, no," Ron said, "I think it's perfect. Where's Collin? This needs to be photographed."

"We'll make sure these three aren't found – can't get into trouble, can we?" Anthony said.

"We'll go and find Collin the Camera Boy," Justin said, and Ernie, Hannah and Susan all departed to find the young boy.

"Lukas, you can go with them," Terry said, referring to the Golden Trio and the two nations, "I am sure you three have stuff to talk about," this time the 'three' meant the Magic Trio.

Norway nodded at them, and the Magic and Golden Trio plus Emilia the cat left to where Ron, Ginny and Neville was waiting for them.

Harry and Ron passed time playing wizard chess while Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters, and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning…

"It hasn't really started yet," Hermione sighed, folding the newspaper up, "But it won't be long now…"

"Hey, Harry," Ron suddenly said, nodding toward the glass window onto the corridor. Norway looked around to see why Ron had said that, to see Cho with Marietta Edgecombe passing by. Harry met eyes with her before looking back down at the chessboard just in time to see one of his pawns chased off its square by Ron's knight.

"What's—er—going on with you and her anyway?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," Harry truthfully said.

"I—er—heard she's going out with someone else now," Hermione tentatively said, glancing over to Norway.

"She is," Norway said, and examined Harry – she seemed fine.

"Harry, you don't fancy her anymore, do you?" England said.

"Huh? Yeah… I don't think so…" Harry said, "I guess… I don't know…"

"Your pupil hasn't dilated, so yes, you probably don't fancy her anymore," England said, "Who's she going out with?"

Norway opened his mouth to answer, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Michael Corner," she said.

"Michael—but—" Ron gaped, "But _you_ were going out with him!"

"Not anymore," Ginny resolutely said, "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead," she scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned The Quibbler upside down, and began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted.

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," Ron said, "Good for you. Just choose someone—better—next time."

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" Ginny vaguely said.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted in surprise, upending the chessboard. Crookshanks and Emilia went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig, Watson and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead while Negru screeched- it was chaos.

"Emilia stop!" Norway said, as the big cat pounced right at Neville and his Mimbulus Mimbeltonia- they made contact- _SPLAT!_

The plant Neville was holding spewed the icky goo all over the compartment again, making the animals cause even more chaos.

They were trying to get the animals under control while trying to get the goo off their hands to their wands won't slip out of their hands when the compartment door slid open.

In seconds, the animals had stopped moving and the compartment was back to its clean self. Norway turned to see who had opened the door, and saw Scotland.

"The hell was goin' on in here?" he asked, "And I saw the three slug-like artworks- neat, I say," Scotland said.

"Didn't need your help," England spat.

"Oh yes ya needed it," Scotland said.

"If the goo wasn't on my hands-"

"Yeah but it was on yer hands," Scotland said with his smirk and departed.

"What is he? Just coming and going-? What's his bloody purpose? Annoying me?" England huffed.

"…I think his smirk and 'come and go' makes him, er, cooler," Neville quietly said, and England gave him a look that he is out of his mind.

"My brother, _cool?"_ England snorted, "You must be mad."

"He is popular amongst the girls," Ginny said, and England also gave her a look.

"What? I'm telling the truth," Ginny said, "After Vlad, Arthur and Lukas turned out to have partners already, they were all gloomy, then _boom_. Allistor showed up."

"Well they're all out of their bloody minds," England huffed.

"Don't be so tsun Iggy~" Romania joked, and earned a punch.

Norway made sure that he enjoyed the train ride as much as he could – he doubted that the world after this will be the same at it was before.

Cherishing the last cheerful moments was something everyone in the compartment did during that ride.

 **-0-0-0-**

The train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, and the people in the compartment reluctantly left the train.

Norway did not expect anything much when he went back out to the muggle world, but he saw people he did not expect when he stepped out.

Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George and Sirius were waiting for Harry, probably. Norway turned to see Harry stepping out as well – and saw the look of glee on his face as he saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, and ran over to ther man, wearing his muggle best. Sirius was trying best to cover his face, as the news that he wasn't a murderer hasn't been announced in the muggle world yet.

"Ron, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and ran over to hug her children, "Oh, and Harry dear—how are you?" she hugged Harry too, before Harry hugged Sirius again. Mrs Weasley moved on.

"Lukas, Vlad and Arthur! All fine?" she said, hugging each of them.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you Mrs Weasley," Norway said.

"Though Arthur- you've gotten paler," Mrs Weasley said in worry.

"Oh that- I er, cought a cold," England said, and faked some coughs. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows – her mother senses were probably tingling right now.

"What are you all doing here, though?" Romania asked out loud as Harry finished a conversation with Sirius.

"Well," Lupin said with a slight smile on his tired face, "We thought we might have a little chat with Harry's aunt and uncle before letting them take him home."

"Yes, I'd like a few words with them too," Sirius said.

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Harry said at once.

"Oh, I think it is," Moody growled, "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, and Norway's eyes followed his thumb to see the three Dursleys.

"Ah, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking it in turns to hug Hermione, "Well—shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," Moody said.

"Let's go then," Sirius said.

Norway looked forward to what was about to happen as he walked after Moody and Mr Weasley to where the Dursleys stood. Hermione noticed, and disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group of people swarming over to the Dursleys.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Weasley pleasantly said to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him, "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, not saying a word. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant- though he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr. Weasley said, still smiling.

"Yeah," Moody growled, "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Vernon's mustache twitched.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house—"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody growled

"Anyway, that's not the point," Tonks interjected, "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry—"

"—and make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Lupin pleasantly added.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "Even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone—"

"Telephone, sir," Romania whispered.

"If we get any hint that my godson has been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Sirius said with a glare.

"And the way we answer will not be pleasant for you," Moody growled.

Vernon swelled.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passersby actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," Mad-Eye said in a pleased voice.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Vernon barked.

"Well…" Moody said, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backward in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned from Uncle Vernon to Harry. "So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…"

Petunia whimpered.

"'Bye, then, Potter," Moody said.

"Take care, Harry," Lupin quietly said, "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you with me as soon as possible," Sirius said, "I am your godfather after all."

"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron anxiously said, shaking Harry's hand, then the Magic Trio's, "See you all soon…"

"Really soon," Hermione earnestly said.

"I hope," Romania said, "Gotta keep Harry sane, don't we?"

"And er Arthur," Hermione lowered her voice, "Take care… I don't think the Eaters will stay put."

"I know, thanks for your concer-" England was cut off by Scotland grabbing his head.

"Wee bro just left his big bro without saying goodbye?"

"Oh for Pete's sake just _STOP IT ALLISTOR!"_ England shouted, and Scotland knocked him out, taking England's anger as a chance.

"He's just my wee bro everyone, I'm not kidnapping a child," Scotland told the passing people that were staring at them as he piggybacked England.

"…You're never going to let him forget this, are you Vlad?" Norway said.

"Nope. Wish I had a camera- wait until he finds out that you piggybacked him, Allistor," Romania laughed.

Scotland snorted and turned to Harry, "See ya soon Harry – I'll be teachin' again next year."

"No Binns again! Great!" Ron exclaimed, "So erm- er Harry. We should get going. Really bye now."

"I'll send you letters!" Romania said, "The muggle way, I mean. Negru can't deliver letters."

"Don't be surprised if a bunch of æbleskivers are sent," Norway said, "Erika always makes too much of them."

"See you soon, very, very soon, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at them all, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station with his aunt, uncle and cousin trailing behind him.

The Weasleys and the Grangers left too, and so did the nations.

This was just another goodbye.

Perhaps it wasn't a goodbye to their friends, but a goodbye to the playful times. Voldemort was back, and Norway knew that the playful times was over. The nation's mission of protecting Harry Potter was not just protecting The Boy Who Lived.

It was protecting their friends – all of them.

Bye-bye, joyful and careless times.

But, be sure to come back when the threat is gone

 **-0-No POV-0-**

 _"_ _Imperio,"_ a cold, menacing voice spoke, and then a whimpering voice followed it.

"You'll… not… succeed…"

 _"_ _Imperio,"_ the cold voice repeated, and another whimper could be heard. The owner of the cold voice ignored the whimpers – it seemed as if he did not hear them at all.

"You approached us first, remember?" the cold voice said, "You _betrayed_ your kind, no matter what you think. I am just keeping you from… betraying again… _Imperio."_

"I did not…"

"You did, that night…"

"…I did…"

Voldemort put on a wicked smile as the nation finally came under the spell.

"Now, dear nation… your next mission… go with my Eaters to have some _fun._ "

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The identity of this poor nation will NOT be revealed just yet!**

 **Also, I tried to make Emilia, Negru and Watson play more of a part but thats harder than I expected.**

 **Oh well.**

 **This is the end of the Order of the Pheonix. Thanks for sticking around with me. I appreciate all of you for reading this crap. And more thanks to the people who followed, favourited or reviewed! Even if you did not, many thanks to you too! I love all of you readers for encouraging me and keeping me out of my pit of depression.**

 **Love ya all!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


End file.
